


'And they all lived Happily Ever After'

by Blue_Victoria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically everything that makes people happy, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 62,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Victoria/pseuds/Blue_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will consist of loads of happy KomaHina stories. NO BAD ENDINGS I SWEAR. I hate bad endings.<br/>All will be set in an Alternate Universe where no one dies and no one has diseases or anything upsetting. Everyone loves a 'Happily Ever After'. <br/>(Even if they don't exist (Wow deep))</p><p>(I want to try and improve my writing, and I have so many idea's, that I've made my own little Drabble fic. I'll post whenever an idea hits me and I go 'URIKA!').</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Need You

Hinata has stayed away from all of his social media for two months now. He can't bring himself to go on them in case he see's Nagi- Komaeda's name. He'd probably implode if he saw a photograph of him, so he's also staying off of his camera roll... Yes, he still has photographs of himself and Komaeda; he just can't bring himself to delete them. Deleting them means that they really have broken up and gone separate ways... Hinata's not sure he can accept that yet...

A light buzz from besides alerts him he has a text. _Kuzuryuu: Check out this video! YOU NEED TO SEE IT!!!_ Hinata sighs, and opens up a tab in his laptop. He starts copying the link from his phone into his laptop. If he's going to watch it, he'll watch it on a large screen. Maybe it'll make him laugh... Yeah right.

The video pops up. It's had over 1.2 Million hits, what the hell. It was only posted yesterday. It's called 'Prying into the life of my roommate'. Hinata doesn't recognise the name of the person who posted it: Souda Kazuichi. He shrugs and clicks play, popping his ear phones into his ears.

The video starts and it's in a light room, it looks like a dorm room. Two people are seated on the bed with a gap between them big enough to seat another person. The guy on the right has red hair and unusually sharp teeth. The other is small with big messy hair and a kind face.

"You guys have been asking to meet my roommate," the one on the right started saying, making a large hand gesture. "Seeing as I keep tweeting about him, you're all a bit curious. But for those of you who don't know me, I'm Souda Kazuichi and this short kid is Naegi Makoto."

"Keep my height out of this," Naegi said sighing. "Anyway, with a lot of persuasion, we managed to get him to agree to be in this video! Where you guys get to interrogate him with your creative questions you've been sending us!"

"So, come on over here," Kazuichi exclaimed, gesturing for someone to sit in the gap on the bed. "Come on!"

"I've changed my mind." That voice. Hinata's heart beat speeds up. He could recognise that voice anywhere. He has heard it every single day of his life. He has heard that voice laugh, shout, cry, moan, scream, sing- he could never forget that voice. It is permanently stitched into his ears.

"Don't be a wimp!" Kazuichi shouted, getting off the bed and disappearing out of view. There's a lot of shouting behind camera before Kazuichi comes back, dragging someone with them. That person is then seated in between Kazuichi and Naegi, looking annoyed. "Say hello to the camera!" The person waves and mutters a greeting. Hinata is now having a mini heart attack. It's Nagito Komaeda. Nagito is in the video. NagitoNagitoNagito-

"This is Nagito Komaeda," Naegi chimed, beaming brightly. Hinata screams at his laptop.

"So, lets get started!" Souda yelled, smiling enthusiastically. He gets his phone out and opens his mouth to speak again, "Name the closest thing to you that's red-" Kazichi frowns, which makes Naegi and Komaeda laugh. His laugh... Hinata's heart lurches in his chest at the sound. He needs to hear Komaeda's laugh in person, he needs to see his smiling face right in front of him.

"The closest red thing is Souda's hair," Komaeda said, and then raises an eyebrow. "Although... it's more... hot pink-"

"I'm offended!" Kazuichi exclaimed, making Komaeda laugh again. The jealously Hinata is feeling at the fact that these people get to hear Komaeda laugh on a daily basis, is driving him mad. "Okay next question," he started, clearing his throat dramatically, "What does your last text say?" Souda wiggles his eyebrows, adding to Hinata's jealously.

"My last text says..." Komaeda gets his phone out and taps at the screen, " _No_."

"Just 'No'," Naegi asked, leaning over Komaeda's shoulder. Hinata bet's he can smell Komaeda's natural scent of a rain forest being that close to him...

"Just 'No'," Komaeda confirmed, putting his phone away.

"Well you're no fun!" Souda whined, and Hinata feels like punching his screen. "Oh, this one should be more interesting: What are you craving right now?" he asked winking. Hinata really wants to kick something. But he knows exactly what Komaeda's craving. He's always craving _salted caramel ice cream- with a flake_. If you forget that flake, there is hell to pay.

"I'm craving salted caramel ice cream- with a flake," Komaeda added quickly. Hinata finds himself smiling fondly, but then his heart starts hurting again.

"Oh my god," Souda muttered, "Okay, this question has _got_ to be interesting: Would you kiss the last person you kissed again?"

"Yep," Komaeda replied instantly. This is actually painful for Hinata. Komaeda is absolutely gorgeous and he has such a wonderful personality. Even when they were together Komaeda was chatted up and hit on by loads of people- now he's an easier target Hinata's not there to ward people off. It wouldn't surprise him if Komaeda has moved on...

"Who was it?" Naegi asked.

"My boyfr-" Komaeda stops himself, his face going cloudy. "My ex boyfriend..." he muttered. Hinata starts hyperventilating, he just- what?

"Who in their right mind would break up with you?" Souda exclaimed. Komaeda shakes his head and sighs.

"It was a mutual parting... I guess. I don't know really." Hinata's eyes sting. He's surprised he has anymore tears to cry. They had an argument over their future. Ever since they met at playschool when they were barely two years old, they'd said they would always be together. Forever. Since they were twelve they always talked about traveling the world together. And Komaeda would pay because Hinata couldn't even afford to buy himself lunch at school. But summer, after college graduation, Komaeda had said that he wants to go to university and become a lawyer... not travel world. And that's how they broke up. They wanted different things. And Hinata was so fucking pissed off because he can't afford to do what he wants... but now, he regrets everything. He wants Komaeda back. But is too afraid to talk to him...

"Well..." Naegi said, not knowing what to do. "Souda, what's the next question?"

"Are you a virgin?" Komaeda flushes bright pink and looks at Souda absurd.

"What? No way, I'm not answering that!" he denied. Again, Hinata knows the answer to the question...

"Come on. It's only a laugh," Souda urged. Komaeda sighs and puffs his cheeks out, turning scarlet.

"I'm not a virgin," he finally said. Hinata knew that because he's the one with Komaeda's V card... and Komaeda has his...

"Okay, How many sexual partners have you had?" Souda asked. Komaeda starts choking on air, and so does Hinata. If Komaeda says more than one then he really has moved on...

"I've had one. I've only ever had sex with one person!" Komaeda exclaimed, "And before you ask, I've only ever kissed one person!" Hinata's heart starts missing beats. Komaeda hasn't moved on? Is there hope for them?

"Are you still in love with your ex?" Souda asked, his phone discarded. Komaeda's blush fades and he nods sombrely.

"He was my best friend... he was always there. We were barely two when we met and... we've been best friends ever since... when we were twelve we realised that we liked each other more than friends... we were together for seven years. We only broke up two months ago... I miss him... he was my first everything. First friend, first best friend, first kiss, first time, first- everything. I love him. I love him so much..." Komaeda covers his face with his hands. Hinata hadn't realised he was crying until he couldn't see he had so many pent up tears.

"We're going to end the video," Naegi said as Komaeda rises from the bed and walks out of the camera view.

"Yeah," Souda agreed, "But one thing: If you're watching this and your Komaeda's ex I've got one thing to say to you: Get your fucking head screwed on straight. Do you have any idea what you've given up? I'd act soon if I was you mate: There are a lot of people who'd love to date Nagito Komaeda." And the video ends. Hinata's puffy eyes and red face reflects in his laptop screen.

Tomorrow he is getting his boyfriend back.


	2. Maybe the libaray isn't so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a writing prompt I saw (I’ve added my own idea’s to it though), I can’t remember who came up with it, so this whole library setting was someone else’s idea.  
> Anyway :D :

Hinata has worked in the library for some time now. It’s the only job he could get after graduating from college and he used to hate it. But a few months ago a guy his age, started to come to the library every morning to hand in a book he borrowed the previous day, and to check out another. Hinata is the lucky employee who gets to face this beautiful stranger everyday. His name, Hinata learned from his library card, is Nagito Komaeda.

Komaeda, right on schedule, enters the library, book in hand. He smiles dazzlingly at Hinata, who maintains enough dignity not to blush.

“Good morning Hinata!” Komaeda chirped happily. Hinata, despite the joy he gets from seeing this guy, always has a blank face. Komaeda has said to him before that he needs to smile more often, but he can't. He just hates everything.

"Morning," Hinata mumbled in response, taking Komaeda's book and scanning it. This job is so repetitive that he's surprised he hasn't knocked himself out with a hardback yet, just to ease his suffering. He clicks on Komaeda's profile and ticks the return box. "What will you be checking out today?" Hinata asked, typing out the name of the book Komaeda is retuning.

"I um..." Komaeda clears his throat, and when Hinata looks up he sees his pale face is pretty pink. He doesn't question why the white haired beauty is pink though. "I'm going to take a look around first," Komaeda finally said. Hinata nods and adds Komaeda's returned book to the giant stack he's got to shelve.

"Have fun with that," Hinata remarked. Komaeda smiles and heads towards a shelve of books not far from the counter Hinata is standing at. Hinata sighs and heaves aload of the books into his arms and exits the counter. Going to the gym has paid off for this job: hauling all these books around is not easy. Hinata passes Komaeda and walks down the aisle of a bookshelf next to the one Komaeda is standing at. Through some gaps in the books he can make out the outline of Komaeda; his unruly cute hair and sexy slim frame. Hinata coughs and shakes his head, stacking some books. There is no way that Komaeda is single; he's too fucking hot and adorable. Plus the fact that he might not even be gay. And that Hinata is such a miserable fuck that he bets Komaeda has contemplated punching him for sucking the life out of everyone's good mood. Komaeda speaking lowly into a phone piques Hinata's attention. Komaeda may think he's being quiet and subtle but he can hear every word:

"Yes, I'm at the library again... I don't even read, I'm just hear to check out one of the employees-" at that Hinata's heart sinks, he knows Komaeda can't be talking about him because he looks at the albino almost constantly and he never catches Komaeda's gaze. "That doesn't make me a stalker! I just don't know how to ask him out..." OK, Hinata's heart misses a beat at hearing him say 'him', but he is not the only young male employee here. "Sonia, the guy could kill someone with his glare, what if ask him out and he pummels me?" This is sounding like Komada IS talking about Hinata... If he is, does he really look that menacing? "Look I've got to go, the guy is literally right in front of me..." Hinata almost drops a hardback on his face as he hears Komaeda say that. 'In front of me': that's what he said! So he is here for Hinata! What does he do with this information? At least now he knows why Komaeda blushed when he asked him 'What are you checking out today?'.

Running a hand through his hair, and holding a book in the other, Hinata stalks around the corner. He planned on stacking the last book on Komaeda's side, but as he walks around he collides with someone, almost knocking them flying. Hinata is quite firm due to going to the gym so it doesn't surprise him he almost knocks them to the ground. He quickly latches a hand around their arm and pulls them forward. His heart starts thumping in his chest as he sees Komaeda regaining his balance.

"Sorry," Hinata said, his voice coming out low and husky. He quietly clears his throat.

"That's okay!" Komaeda chimed. Hinata nods, placing the book on the closest shelf, and then walking back to the counter. Honestly? Is he incapable of making conversation?

Yes.

Shut up.

A little white later, Komaeda comes over with a book. Hinata takes it and scans it, typing out the name of the book and clicking a few boxes. When he sees Komaeda look at his watch, Hinata slides a piece of paper inside the book which has Hinata's name, number and a little message saying: 'Sorry I look like I'm going to break every bone in your body, I actually really like you. Call me?'

Later on as Hinata's leaving for his lunch break he gets a phone call from an unknown number. "Hello?" He said disgruntled. There is a pause on the other end, and that's when it dawns on him. "Komaeda? Nagito Komaeda?" At the sound of his name he hears a small gasp.

"You did want me to call you then?" He laughed, which makes Hinata smile instead of scowl.

"No I put my details on a slip of paper inside your book, so you wouldn't call me," Hinata said, his voice light and sarcastic. He hears Komaeda laugh from the other end and at the sound, Hinata feels satisfied.

"Okay, so... does this mean you like-" As Hinata rounds a corner he almost crashes into someone. That someone is Nagito Komaeda. Phones still pressed to their ears, all they can do is stare at each other, mouths agape and eyes wide.

"Hi," Komaeda uttered, breaking the silence. Hinata ends the call and lowers his phone to his pocket.

"Hi," he lamely responded with. He clears his throat and coughs into his fist awkwardly. "Want to go get a coffee?" he asked. Komaeda turns pink and smiles. It makes Hinata smile.

"This is the first time I've seen you smile," Komaeda said, linking arms with Hinata. "You should do it more often." Hinata manages not to blush, because his 'ard.

"I'll think about it," he replied, getting Komaeda to laugh again. Maybe working at the library wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	3. 'Adorable'

Hinata’s not dumb, he just doesn’t like science and sees no point in studying it. He’s not failing because he doesn’t get the content, he’s getting U’s because he doesn’t bother to learn the content. His teacher, however, has decided to assign him with a tutor. Someone who knows all the content and who repeatedly get’s A grades. His teacher has basically condemned him to a whole world of boredom.

He stomps down the hallway, glaring at anyone who looks his way. Most people do. Most people check him out. What can he say? He’s hot. Especially hot in his black ripped skinny jeans and tight fitted dark red top. He’s a bit of a… ‘Bad boy’. That’s the label he’s been given by his fellow peers anyway. So he decided to live up to it and become the stereotypical Rule Breaker. Snake bite piercings and an eyebrow one. He smokes. Not as much as his friends, but he has a joint now and then. Constantly breaks the rules and just goes around like he don’t give a fuck. Which he doesn’t.

He loudly enters the library. Everyone turns to look at him. The librarians glower at him. They a have personal vendetta against Hinata as he attempted to burn the library down. He managed to scorch a whole bookshelf before it was put out. Why was he not expelled? The head teacher said he was 'troubled’. Whatever.

He sees that most people in here have someone with them… So he guesses his tutor would be alone- Spotted! Shit. Hinata can’t bring himself to move. His tutor is Nagito Komaeda. The most cutest person Hinata has ever seen. He usually wears shirts with a short sleeved jumper over the top, and black skinny jeans. He has glasses too. He sees him sometimes in the hallway, but they never make eye contact. Well, the one time they did: Komaeda gave Hinata the smallest of a smile and he’s been smitten with the white haired boy ever since. He’s doomed.

Komaeda looks up from his phone and clocks Hinata. The brunette ignores his heart, that is beating out of control at the sight of Komaeda’s smile, and walks over to the table.

“Hello!” Komaeda greeted. His voice is soft and sweet; it makes Hinata feel at ease. “I’m Nagito Komaeda,” he introduced. As he sits down, Hinata resists the urge to say 'OH, I KNOW’.

“Hajime Hinata,” he mumbled, straddling the chair backwards and resting his chin on the backrest. He looks through the lenses of Komaeda’s cute glasses and meets his green grey eyes. He is not cute. He is fucking adorable.

“So… Is there anything in particular you want to work on?” Komaeda asked, his face open and pure and innocent. The complete opposite to Hinata.

“All of it,” Hinata answered. Why did his tutor have to be his crush? Hinata looks so dumb. Komaeda is going to see how thick he is. Can this get any worse?

“Right, okay,” Komaeda said, and flips open a text book, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. Yep. This can get worse. It just got a hundred times fucking worse. Now Hinata is going to have to fight off a constant boner. “How about we just start off with the first part? And then make our way through the content?” He looks over to Hinata expectantly, which is awful because seeing his adorable face and gorgeous eyes is preventing Hinata from stringing a sentence together.

“Sure.” His response sounded pained and like he was resisting the urge to scream. Which he kinda is.

“Okay,” Komaeda said, smiling brightly. This is going to be hell.

It’s been three weeks since Hinata started getting tutored by Komaeda. And once he looked passed Komaeda’s adorableness he managed to learn something. In fact, the test paper in front of him has proven this. He’s got a C. A fucking C! The first actual grade he’s ever had. He can barely contain his excitement. He can’t wait to run over to Komaeda and show him his test paper.

“Well done,” his teacher said to him as he goes to leave the classroom. Hinata grins and runs out the room.

He spots Komaeda standing by his locker; just closing it. Hinata skids over to him and holds his test paper up. Komaeda looks at it, a smile spreading across his face.

“Do you see that!” Hinata yelled, pointing at the C written on his paper in red pen. “This U is on it’s side. Making a C! Thanks to you,” He added, poking Komaeda’s chest.

“I’m so happy for you,” Komaeda chimed, smiling wider. “But I didn’t do anything, you got that grade on your own.”

“Komaeda if it wasn’t for you I would never of gotten close to getting a C,” Hinata responded instantly. “So, thank you.” He pulls Komaeda into a happy embrace. “Could you tutor me in Maths as well?” He asked, making Komaeda laugh. They continue to hug for a while longer. Hinata moves his hands and pushes himself up against Komaeda, making the friendly hug more intimate. He’s about to confess his undying love, when the bell signalling next lesson starts ringing loudly.

“I’ll see you in the library later,” Komaeda said as they part. Hinata nods and watches as Komaeda walks away.

Hinata is watching Komaeda’s slender fingers as he uses his hands to explain 'Nuclear Fusion’. It is taking a great amount of will-power not to reach out and grab his hand. Pull it towards his mouth. And kiss every single finger-

“Hinata?” He looks up at the sound of his name. “Are you listening?" Komaeda asked hesitantly.

”'Course,“ he lied. Komaeda raises an eyebrow, making Hinata want to kiss him for looking so sassy and adorable and- just Nagito Komaeda.

"Oh really?” he said sarcastically, “What did I just say?” Hinata tries not to smile in amusement. God he loves this nerd. Wait. Love? Eh, so what if he does.

“Sorry?” he tried. Komaeda laughs and shakes his head slightly, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose.

“Hinata I know it’s boring -I’m boring- but you do need to pass this subject,” he said, pushing his glasses back up. Hinata has to stop himself from making a strangled noise. He is so fucking ADORABLE.

“You’re not boring, the content is,” Hinata finally responded. Komaeda looks at him with a curious and confused expression for a moment. It’s like Komaeda is deciding something, or trying to work something out, but already knows the answer to the thing he’s contemplating.

“You need another C, even if you just scrape it,” he eventually said. Hinata chews on his lip in thought- god, Komaeda is rubbing off on him. Maybe if he had something to work for- something to motivate him to get a worthy grade…

“What if I got a B?” he inquired. Komaeda smiles, and turns back to the textbook, flipping through the pages.

“I’d kiss you.” That response, even though it’s a joke, still sends pleasurable shivers down Hinata’s spine at the thought.

“Would you kiss me if I got an A?”

“I’d do more then kiss you,” Komaeda laughed. “But you need to learn the content first,” he reminded Hinata. He taps the brunettes arm and points to the textbook.

Hinata will get that A.

Restlessly tapping the desk, and tapping his foot, Hinata watches as the teacher hand’s out the test papers excruciatingly slow. He bets his paper is at the bottom of the pile as well. He feels optimistic about this test. There wasn’t one question Hinata didn’t answer. He just pictured Komaeda’s smiling face and his lovely fingers and nerdy jumpers, and he remembered all the content easily.

“Well done Hinata,” his teacher said, placing his test paper face down in front of him. He frantically snatches it off the desk and searches for the red mark-

“FUCKING YES!” he shouted, jumping up from his chair.

Hinata frigging ran from his classroom, pushing past people, to get to Komaeda’s classroom. He see’s his nerd leaving the room and launches himself at him.

“KOMAEDA!” he yelled, startling the albino. He ignores the glower from the girl who was just conversing with him and holds his paper up, peering into his face to see his tutors reaction.

“H-Hinata… That’s, well that’s amazing, oh my god- well done!” Komaeda praised, clearly speechless. Hinata grins and lowers the paper.

“A+, Nagito, an A+!” he screeched, throwing his arms around him. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” he pulls back slightly, his face not even a gas particle away from Komaeda’s. “Thank you,” he whispered, trailing his eyes to his mouth and then back to his eyes. “Aren’t you going to kiss me then?” he asked, grinning. Komaeda turns pink and adverts his gaze. “Fine, I will then.” And he does. Hinata places his lips to Komaeda’s. Feeling Komaeda gasp against his mouth, feeing him gasp as he pulls Komaeda’s body against his. The kiss is slow, and even though it’s clumsy it feels good.

“D-does this mean you-you l-like m-m-me?” Komaeda stuttered and stammered, blushing furiously. Hinata grins and tilts his head to the side.

“Haven’t you noticed?” he responded, “Yes. I’ve liked you ever since you smiled at me in the corridor when we first started here.” Hinata feels himself flush at his confession.

“Y-you remember that?” Komaeda asked, startled. “You never smiled back, so I thought you didn’t like me-”

“I was too…” Hinata coughs awkwardly, his face increasing in the colour red, “I was too busy trying to get my heart to beat normally.” Komaeda smiles shyly in response. “Do you… do you like me?”

“Yes,” Komaeda replied automatically, making Hinata giggle. GIGGLE. Hinata kisses Komaeda again, feeling the other boy kiss him back. He holds Hinata close, clearly unfazed that they’re probably being stared at by the whole population of the school. Hinata loves it. He loves this nerd. He loves Nagito Komaeda. He’s glad he was failing science. From here on out Hinata will study, stop breaking rules (and the law), stop smoking- and spend all his spare time with his adorable tutor. Who, now, is his boyfriend


	4. One of a Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More 'bad boy' Hajime for ya'll <3

“Nagito, come on! It was hardly ‘bad’,” Hajime complained. Nagito, his long-term boyfriend, gives him a pointed look and shakes his head.

“Hajime, you vandalised the boys toilets,” Nagito said. Hajime shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, he doesn’t understand why Nagito’s being so uptight about it.

“So? I’ve done worse things.” Nagito sighs and pushes himself off the lockers; going to walk away. “Wow, wowowowowowow-” Hajime holds Nagito’s arm, stopping him from leaving. “You’re not seriously mad at me are you?” His boyfriend stares blankly at him. Hajime knows what that look means. “I’m sorry. But don’t leave. We need to talk about this.”

“Hajime, I’m done talking about every little thing you do that breaks the law,” Nagito responded, “So I’m simply just going to have to get through to you another way.” He turns to leave again, and Hajime let’s him, puzzled.

“And what’s that?” He asked hesitantly. Nagito grins over his shoulder.

“No kissing.” Hajime freezes. No kissing? What. NO! Those two words have put the whole world in perspective. Suddenly, Hajime can see the light. “I promise I won’t do anything like this again!” He called after him. All he gets is a laugh in response.

True to his word, Nagito hasn’t kissed Hajime in four days. FOUR FUCKING DAYS. Hajime is like, a kiss addict, he loves Nagito’s mouth pressed against his, he loves to tangle his hands in his cloudy hair, loves to feel his body pressed against his-

“I need Nagito to kiss me!” Hajime shouted at his friendship group, making his best mate, Souda, jump. “I’m going through withdrawal symptoms!”

“You’ve pissed him off,” Souda reminded him, making him curl his lip like he just ate something bitter. “You know what Komaeda is like. He’s stubborn,” Souda added, “Not to mention he can be quite… Fiery?”

“Komaeda? Fiery?” Kuzuryuu repeated, “Too right.” Hajime groans quietly. “Remember when you were trying to ask him out? Man, that was fucking funny! It took over three months for you to impress him enough!” Kuzuryuu continued. Hajime groans again, as a way of saying ‘don’t remind me’.

“Maybe you should do drastic things like that this time,” Oowada suggested, “It’d be fun to watch ya run around helplessly again!” He chuckled loudly. Hajime sits up straight, a light bulb appearing above his head.

“Oowada you may be thick, but you’re a genius!” Hajime declared, sanding from his chair.

Hajime took Oowada’s suggestion and acted on it. So he’s currently standing in the middle of the corridor, his friends holding up a massive banner that says 'I am sorry Nagito, I love you very much, please stop avoiding me <3’, behind him. Hopefully this will work and make Nagito FEEL something.

“What the…” Nagito rounds a corner and stands a little away from us.

“Please Nagito, I’m sorry. I promise never to break the rules -or the law- ever again,” Hajime declared. Nagito raises an eyebrow, his face a mask of disbelief. “Please? Nagito- stop!” He called out, watching as his boyfriend rolls his eyes and walks away.

“He’s so sassy,” someone commented from behind him. Hajime’s shoulders slump as he glares at the floor. “I kinda see what Hajime see’s.”

“Playing hard to get? Yeah, I get it. He’s hot too.” Hajime ignores his friends discussions, too annoyed to react. He walks through the banner, ripping it in half as he does.

Hajime leans against the doorframe of Nagito’s classroom, letting everyone filter out, waiting for his beautiful boyfriend to emerge.

“Hajime…” A warning voice started. He looks up and see’s Nagito approaching. Stopping him from leaving, Hajime sticks an arm out and cages Nagito against the doorframe. “Hajime, you’re stopping people from getting out the classroom.”

“So? They haven’t got anywhere important to be,” he responded. “Look, I know you’re annoyed I keep breaking my promise to behave. But this time I mean it! I will never do anything bad again, I promise.” Nagito shakes his head and gives Hajime a sassy look, giving him the urge to kiss him- but he’s being punished… So he can’t. “Oh, look!” Hajime exclaimed, looking up. “Mistletoe!” Nagito looks at him like he’s acting dumb.

“Fist of all, it’s not Christmas so it doesn’t count,” he said, “second of all, you can’t just put mistletoe up and expect me to forgive you- AND that’s not even mistletoe! It’s a branch from the cherry blossom tree that’s outside the school! Honestly Hajime.” With that said he pushes away from Hajime’s arms and stalks away to a chorus of 'ooh!’s and 'ayyy’s. Hajime ignores the audience that just watched him get sassed by his undeniably stubborn boyfriend, and stomps away.

Clearly, big romantic gestures are not working, so Hajime has decided to just go over to Nagito and kiss him senseless. He’d probably get smacked but it’d be worth it.

He see’s Nagito sitting at a desk in the library, book out on the table, reading. He quietly treads over to him from behind. Just as he’s about to lean over and kiss him, the sentence “Don’t even think about it” floods his ears.

“How’d you know it was me?” Hajime asked, slumping into the seat next to Nagito and resting his feet on the table; looking curiously at him.

“Because I know you,” he answered, looking over to him and piercing him with his large hypnotising grey green eyes. “I’m not avoiding you to be mean. I’m deliberately not talking to you because you continue to break your promise to behave.”

“So you want me to change?” Hajime asked in mock hurt, placing a hand on his chest. Nagito raises his eyebrows and gives him a 'really?’ look.

“I don’t want you to do something you may regret,” Nagito said, rising from his seat. “You can still dress like a trouble maker, just don’t act like one,” he added, giving Hajime a once over, his pupils dilating.

“How am I supposed to show you that I mean it when I say I’ll stop?” Nagito doesn’t reply to his question, instead he swipes Hajime’s feet off the table with his book and walks away. Despite the urge to scream, Hajime can’t help but smile in amusement. His boyfriend is one of a kind.


	5. Jealous much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a little thing on tumblr that said: 'GET BACK HERE AND LOVE ME', and this fic just came to me.

"Stop it!" Nagito shouted at Hajime angrily. He bites down on his lip hard and glares furiously at the brunette.

"You don't understand!" Hajime yelled back, throwing his arms up and then dropping them. "Do you have any idea how angry it makes me to see people constantly check you out, and flirt with you? Sometimes IN FRONT OF ME!"

"It's not my fault!" Nagito countered loudly, "Why do you take so much notice of it? I don't!"

"Really? You could've fooled me!" he remarked, making Nagito's nostrils flare. "All you do is stand there and LET THEM HIT ON YOU! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK?" Nagito laughs bitterly in response and waves a hand in Hajime's direction.

"I'm done arguing about this," Nagito said, turning away. Hajime stomps his foot irritated.

"Come back here!" he yelled, but Nagito continues to walk towards the bedroom door, "GET BACK HERE AND LOVE ME!"

"STOP WITH THE JEALOUSLY!" Nagito shouted, whipping back around. Hajime's anger disperses and now he just feels deflated. Doesn't Nagito get it? All day, everyday, he has to put up with people flirting with his boyfriend. Constantly. It doesn't help that Nagito just stands there and takes it, sometimes laughing along with a corny joke.

"You don't understand," Hajime muttered, sitting on the edge of their bed and placing his head in his hands; which has suddenly become too much effort to hold up. After a short while, he feels Nagito sit down beside him, and put an arm around him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I hate arguing with you." He looks up and meets Nagito's eyes. "You're my favourite person." He lets out a sudden laugh at that, bringing a smile to Nagito's face.

"That was so lame," he commented, leaning against Nagito and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Really? I thought I was quite _deep_ ," he whispered, getting a louder chuckle this time. "I'm sorry Hajime," Nagito murmured again. Hajime sighs and nudges his soft face with his nose.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, "I know you're just being nice... I shouldn't start an argument every time someone checks you out. It's just... I'm average compared to you, I'm scared you're going to find someone else; someone better." Nagito squeezes Hajime and kisses the top of his head.

"You are not _average_ ," Nagito argued, "And there is no one but you I want to be with." Hajime sits upright and meets his boyfriends sincere eyes. "I love you Hajime."

"And I love you," Hajime responded. Nagito smiles and kisses him tenderly. "I'm sorry."

"Enough apologises," Nagito said, holding a hand up. "Let's agree to both be sorry." Hajime smiles and nods. "Good. Now let's go make dinner... well attempt to. With me being injury prone and your lack of cooking skills, I'm surprised we haven't died from food poisoning yet." Hajime snorts and stands up from the bed.

"Yeah that and you get distracted easily," he commented. Nagito follows him out of the room asking what he means. "You know what I mean. You constantly stare at my arse."

"I do not!" he exclaimed, turning cherry blossom pink. Hajime scoffs and bends down to get out a few pots out from the kitchen drawer. "Okay... maybe I do," he muttered distractedly. Hajime doesn't even need to turn around to know what he's looking at.


	6. Strip clubs...

Nagito Komaeda doesn't like strip clubs... to him they're just a way of exploiting people. Of course, some employee's are here willingly and love their job, but others don't. And having customers just encourages people to create more. Soon every other building will be a strip club.

"Lighten up Ko!" his friend, Sonia Nevermind, enthused; subtly eyeing the male strippers.

"I don't want to be here," Komaeda muttered, looking at the floor. Another reason he doesn't want to be here is because if he see's someone he finds attractive... well, he can't hide it as well as a girl can.

"How did I get roped into this?" Makoto Naegi, Komaeda's best friend, is bright red and shuffling towards a spare booth. Komaeda slumps down on the faded leather booth's curved couch, keeping his eyes fixated anywhere but the male strippers walking around and dancing suggestively.

"Because I wasn't being forced to go without another guy with me!" Komaeda exclaimed in response, shifting his eyes to Naegi.

"And here I was thinking that maybe you _wanted_ to be here," Chiaki Nanami commented tiredly, but it's clear there was sarcasm in her voice. Komaeda resists the urge to swipe their drinks off the table and storm out screaming 'yeah, I don't want to be here!'.

"I'm Swoo-SWOONING!" Ibuki Mioda sung, bopping up and down in her seat and ginning widely. Komaeda pinches the bridge of his nose, still refusing to look anywhere other than the table and his friends.

"I'm very sexually confused right now," Naegi muttered, his eyes wide. Sonia laughs at his comment, but something tells me he is being generally serious. "My eyes are affecting the rest of my body- I-I can't continue to stare," he stuttered, looking at me.

"See, Naegi votes we leave!" Komaeda announced, hearing the underlying question in Naegi's sentence. "Let's go!" he added, standing up. Sonia pushes him down by his shoulder and slides into the booth next to him.

"We've only just got here," she said. Komaeda, now trapped, folds his arms across his chest in a huff.

"I was hoping you wanted to be here," a voice that doesn't belong to any of his friends, makes him look up. He feels himself go warm, but manages to stop his jaw from dropping. Standing in front of their booth is a male stripper. He's tall and fit. All males strippers are fit, but this guy's eight pack looks like it's protruding from his stomach; don't even get him started on his V line. He's in dark denim dungaree's but without the shirt. His golden eyes stare at Komaeda and hold him in place, a knowing grin stretched across his lips.

"HI, HI!" Mioda shouted. Komaeda knows he was only staring for a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. He hopes he didn't look _too_ interested.

"I'm so confused!" Naegi wailed in distress, holding fistfuls of his hair. Komaeda goes to say something to his troubled friend, but decides against it.

"I couldn't help hearing your conversation when you came in," the stripper said, placing his hands on the booths table and leaning in towards Komaeda, "Do you really not want to be here?"

"Don't tease the customers!" a voice yelled, pushing the stripper sideways. A guy with red hair and pointed teeth, in the same attire as golden eyes, turns to look at them. "Excuse Hinata, he's a wind-up." So, Hinata is golden eyes name. "I'm Kazuichi." He looks at Sonia, his eyes popping out of their sockets. "Souda Kazuichi," he added, kissing Sonia's hand. Komaeda rolls his eyes and resists the urge to bash his head against the table. When he looks over he see's Hinata looking at him with amusement on his lips, and in his golden eyes. Komaeda swallows and adverts his gaze.

"I'm so very very confused," Naegi whispered. Komaeda has to laugh out loud, he can't help it; it's like watching his sixteen year old self. "Komaeda it's not funny!" Naegi exclaimed, hitting his arm.

"Komaeda, huh?" Hinata said, stopping Komaeda's laughter. "You're cute when you smile." He gives Komaeda a lopsided grin. A suggestive lopsided grin. He manages not to blush.

"Nagito, some fit guy is obviously chatting you up!" Mioda yelled, standing up, "What are you still doing sitting here? GO! Be with that sexy hunk of meat!" Komaeda cringes at her wording.

"Huh, I thought I was being subtle," Hinata said sarcastically, winking at Komaeda. He loses his dignity and blushes. Hinata smiles victoriously and folds his strong arms over his chest, his muscles flexing. Komaeda has to swallow again.

"Komaeda!" Mioda said demandingly, "Go and get a privet dance! Now! Don't make me drag you by your cloud head!" Komaeda goes to protest but closes his mouth and frowns. _Cloud head_.

"Go on Komaeda." Nanami, who had been silent until now, leaned forward and smiles hazily at him. Komaeda swears she's high most of the time.

"Yes, Nagito, you should go," Sonia said, clearly becoming uncomfortable by Kazuichi's constant staring, _is he drooling_? "You'd be happy you came afterwards."

"The peer pressure here is unbelievable," Komaeda said, his eyes flickering to Hinata, who laughs slightly at Komaeda's response. He so doesn't feel like he accomplished something by making him laugh. No way.

"Would you like a privet dance?" Kazuichi asked Sonia, but it's not her that responds.

"YES!" Mioda screeched, climbing over the table and knocking drinks over in the process. Komaeda brings his legs up and crouches on the leather booth, stopping the beverages from spilling over him. "Let's GO!" Mioda drags Kazuichi towards the enclosed curtains by a dungaree strap, whilst the latter wails helplessly. Komaeda can't help but snigger, it's like something out of a typical comedy.

"I wish someone would drag me away by my strap," Hinata said, looking directly at Komaeda.

"I will!" Sonia exclaimed. Komaeda stands up on the booths couch and walks across the table towards Hinata, who is grinning widely; the amusement in his eyes brightening. Komaeda jumps down and cocks his head to the side.

"Lead the way then," he said. Hinata's smile turns mischievous, and he takes Komaeda's arm in his and leads him towards the curtained rooms. Komaeda leans towards Hinata, so his mouth is only a centimetre away from his ear.

"I'll pay you extra _not_ to dance," he whispered. Hinata turns his head and looks at him, his eyes no longer amused. They look intrigued. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure it'd be amazing, but... this is not really my thing."

"Did you tell him the rules?" a curt voice asked, snapping their eyes away from each other.

"Sure did," Hinata replied. The guard nods and draws a curtain back. Hinata leads Komaeda into the room, drawing the curtain closed behind them. The room is not that big, it's not much larger than a dressing room cubical. Looks like one too. Komaeda eyes the leather chair in the room disdainfully, and turns his attention to Hinata.

"What rules?" Komaeda queried. Hinata smiles and places his hands on his hips. Komaeda has to swallow again.

"You're not aloud to touch me," he answered. Komaeda flushes at the thought and starts choking on air, making Hinata laugh.

"Relax. No touching will be happening here," Komaeda said, holding his hands up. Hinata's shit eating grin increases, and he walks closer to Komaeda; who steps back until his back is pressed against the wall.

"I don't get you," Hinata said, drawing his face close to Komaeda's. "Do you not find me attractive?"

"It's not that," Komaeda protested, "I think you're very attractive." Hinata raises his eyebrows and grins, making Komaeda flush. "I- I just don't want to pay someone to make me... God, I can't even say it," he mumbled, getting Hinata to laugh. It's a sudden, pleasant, sound; it's one of those laughs that you hear and wish you had yourself. "Besides, don't you get sick of entertaining people you don't feel attracted to?"

"Who said I don't find you attractive?" Hinata responded, pressing his front against Komaeda's, who in response lets out a yelp at the sudden pressure on his crotch from Hinata's. "I wouldn't of invited you in here if I didn't find you attractive," he added, trailing his hands up Komaeda's arms, making him shiver. He hopes it was subtle.

"Doesn't this break the rules?" he said, his voice strained. Hinata smirks again and shakes his head.

" _You're_ not allowed to touch _me_... But I wouldn't mind if you did," he replied, his eyes flashing. _This guy_... "Would you scream if I kissed you?" Hinata asked, his face and eyes suddenly serious. Komaeda licks his lips and holds his breath.

"Maybe," he squeaked. Hinata slides Komaeda's jacket off of his shoulders and plants his lips firmly against his. Komaeda stifles a gasp and allows his jacket to fall to his feet. Hinata's mouth moves against Komaeda's, getting the most unexpected reactions from him. What he wants to do is push the stripper away and run out, but his body wants to lean harder against him and kiss him back.

"Is no screaming a good sign?" Hinata asked, his eyes locking with Komaeda's.

"I don't know. You're confusing me," Komaeda admitted. "Why are you kissing me?"

"I don't know," he replied, "I've never done anything like this before. You just... stick out to me... I'm confused as well... sorry." Hinata goes to take a step back. Without thinking Komaeda grabs his face and kisses him opened mouthed. Hinata gasps, but presses himself back to Komaeda; kissing him back.

 

"How was you're..." Naegi trails off when he see's the state Komaeda is in. Hair sticking up in random directions, clothes wrinkled, mouth red, multiple hickeys on his neck. The only thing Komaeda can do is flush, as he slides back into the leather booth. Hinata and himself were kicked out of the room when their gasps and moans got a _bit_ too loud. The guard must of heard -somehow over the pounding music- and scolded Hinata for breaking the rules. They were then told to leave the curtained room... Komaeda ran straight back to his friends table.

"It appears you had more fun then intended," Nanami commented. Komaeda smooth's his clothes and runs his hands through his hair a few times, trying to tame it; remembering how Hinata had yanked it at one point- Komaeda flushes with sudden arousal and bangs his head against the table. Maybe pain will tame his, once again, growing erection.

"Do you want to leave?" Naegi whispered. Komaeda nods and stands up. Naegi quickly rises and they bolt away from the table before Nanami focuses long enough to realise they're gone.

"Going already?" Hinata leans against the doorframe of the exit of the club. Komaeda's eyes glide to the red marks on Hinata's neck, collarbones and chest. He blushes shamefully and looks up to the ceiling.

"Did you-" Naegi started, looking from Komaeda, to Hinata's hickeys, "was that _you_?" Komaeda pulls on Naegi's arm and walks up to Hinata, who continues to smirk suggestively.

"Move please," Komaeda said. Hinata holds out a small piece of paper, his eyes trailing over Komaeda's body. Hesitantly, Komaeda takes it and reads the contents. It has a number with _Hajime Hinata_ written on it underneath. Komaeda purses his lips together and meets amused golden eyes. "I'll call you."

"Please do," he responded, moving so they can leave. Naegi scuttles out, sweating and muttering to himself. Komaeda goes to follow but get's stopped. Shocker.

"Yes?" Komaeda said pleasantly, tilting his head to the side and smiling sweetly. Hinata laughs genuinely before replying.

"Don't call me just for sex," he said, "I'd like to actually get to know you. You're different Nagito Komaeda." Komaeda rolls the piece of paper up and pockets it.

"I hear wedding bells in our future," he commented. Hinata smiles, his eyes going soft.

"I hope so."


	7. Indiscreet as humanly possible

Hinata stands from his seat in the club, ignoring the cheers from his friends, as he makes his way over to someone who caught his eye.

"Hey," he said, sliding into the otherwise empty booth, next to a white haired young man. "Is that an orgasm or are you just pleased to see me?"

"You did _not_ just say that," the guy said disbelievingly. Hinata purses his lips together and wishes he could go away and try that again.

"I did," he responded, "And I'm gonna go before I say something else I'll regret." Hinata goes to leave but the mans reply stops him.

"Oh stay, and share my orgasm with me." Hinata laughs and settles back into the seat, meeting the guys eyes; and momentarily being caught in them. "You know, you're lucky I'm drinking the drink Orgasm, because you might of been punched or something otherwise," he said, getting Hinata to laugh a bit harder.

"Sorry," he said, holding his hand out. "Hajime Hinata, official failure of pick-up lines." The guy's eyes shine amused as he shakes his hand.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda," he introduced with a slight laugh. "Nice to meet you Hajime Hinata, official failure of pick-up lines." Hinata chuckles and withdraws his hand.

"Are you flirting with me Nagito Komaeda?" he asked, smiling slyly and narrowing his eyes slightly. Komaeda smiles and leans his elbow on the table, drawing his face closer to Hinata's.

"Maybe I am Hajime Hinata, official failure of pick-up lines," he replied. Hinata smirks and places his chin in his hand; leaning towards Komaeda. "I'm doing much better than you so far."

"I don't know, now I think about it my line wasn't _that_ bad," he protested, making Komaeda laugh. "How do you usually start a flirt session?"

"'Flirt session'?" Komaeda laughed hysterically. Hinata feels like banging his head against a wall.

"I must be drunk."

"You must be," Komaeda wheezed, "But," Komaeda started, steadying his breathing, "I guess you'll never know how I flirt," he finished, the corners of his mouth quirking up slightly, it makes Hinata smile slightly as well.

"Something tells me you're flirting with me now," he whispered.

"Maybe."

"Is _my_ flirting that obvious?" Hinata asked.

"You mean like coming over to me and asking me if I'm having an orgasm just seeing you?" he laughed, "Yes." Hinata places a hand on the young mans thigh, smiling slyly.

"Maybe I should be more discreet then," he muttered. Komaeda raises his eyebrows and looks at him disbelievingly.

" _That's_ you being discreet?" he laughed. "Usually obvious flirting is annoying... but on you it's just... amusing and sexy." Hinata moves his hand along the mans thigh and starts to palm at his crotch, making him gasp.

"Then I shall be as indiscreet as humanly possible," Hinata responded, grinning.

"Maybe you _should_ be discreet," Komaeda sighed, "for my sanity." Hinata laughs, feeling Komaeda's crotch start to go hard. He removes his hand and rests it back on the mans thigh. "That place is not better," he said, "Your hand is practically burning me."

"Have you ever been touched in public before?" Hinata questioned.

"I've never really been touched at all," he answered.

"That makes two of us," Hinata responded, moving his hand to the inside of Komaeda's thigh. "Want to go somewhere and continue this?" he said, smirking mischievously.

"Only if you take me out," Komaeda replied.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you guys have any prompts: leave a comment and I'll write something for it :'D I apologise in advance if I don't meet your expectations.


	8. Naked

The world dizzily comes into focus. Eye lids battling to open against the heavy weights holding them down. Perhaps this is a sign to keep them closed and drift back into unconsciousness… But the events from the previous night discard that thought and make Hinata bolt upright.

“What the fuck? What is this light? Why?” Hinata groaned, getting into a sitting position and leaning against the cold stone wall. He glances around, the banging in his head making it hard to concentrate. “Fuck it,” he grumbled, realising where he is. Prison.

“Evening.” The word takes a little while to sink in, but he soon realises that he’s not alone in his prison cell. He looks up and a haze of white starts to come into focus. He was expecting a bald guy, with a million tattoos, sharpening a knife, to be sitting opposite him. But he’s pleasantly surprised to see a handsome young man with lovely pale skin and large eyes, smiling lopsidedly at him; strands of his white hair falling and framing his face. “Well… It’s 3am, so morning is a proper greeting,” he said, glancing to his left. Hinata follows his gaze to a clock and sees that it is indeed 3am.

“How long have I been asleep?” He asked, meeting the guys eyes.

“We were taken in at 1am, so I’d say just over an hour,” he replied. Hinata nods, processing the words- wait.

“Did you say ‘we’?” The guy laughs and nods.

“It was quite unfortunate. I was on my way to my car when you came sprinting towards me, screaming a battle cry.” Hinata feels himself flush as the guy speaks, “you tackled me to the ground. You were um… Naked.” Hinata groans and rubs his temples, looking down at himself. He’s in a white boiler suit. Damn it, he really was naked. “The police happened to be walking by at that precise moment in time. They thought I was either being sexually assaulted or we were going to have sexual intercourse in public.” The guy laughs slightly and stretches his legs out in front of himself; such nice legs… “May I ask why you were naked?”

“I can’t remember,” Hinata responded, looking up from the guys legs. “I’m going to seriously injure my friend Souda when I get out of here. He didn’t stop me.” The guy laughs and nods his head.

“Yeah, maybe plan your revenge quietly though, we’re in a prison cell.” Hinata let’s out a sudden laugh, his head throbbing. “I’m Nagito Komaeda by the way,” the guy said, smiling.

“Hajime Hinata,” he returned, “sorry about… Y'know.” Komaeda nods and waves a hand, smiling slightly.

“It’s fine. Let’s just forget about it-”

“Oh my god, can we?” Hinata said quickly, making Komaeda laugh, “You, my friend, are a lovely person.” Komaeda laughs again, a dazzling smile resting on his face and staying.

“When we’re released in the morning, want to get a coffee?” He asked. Hinata’s heart beat speeds up, and his longing for something other than alcohol in his system increases.

“Yes. Let’s get three coffee’s and a Mc Donald’s,” Hinata gushed, getting Komaeda to chuckle again.

“And each other’s numbers.”

“And each other’s numbers,” Hinata repeated, smiling fondly. Komaeda smiles back and Hinata’s heart leaps. Perhaps tackling this stranger naked was an act of Cupid


	9. Ice cream!

"I'm not 'in love with Komaeda'," Hinata declared to his two friends. "So stop saying it!" They both roll their eyes, clearly disinterested with his lies-

THERE'RE NOT LIES!

Okay. Whatever.

"Yeah, ya kinda are," Souda commented eventually. "Look, there he is. Go ask him out," he chuckled, glancing over Hinata's shoulder. He turns and follows Souda's gaze. Komaeda is walking, and laughing with his friends. His smile... Hinata's eye starts twitching at the butterflies in his stomach. "Just admit it to yourself," Souda added. Hinata turns back to his table, glaring at Kuzuryuu who's laughing.

"Hi guys!" Hinata turns his head and see's Naegi standing by their table, smiling. Komaeda stands beside him, conversing with Sonia. Hinata so doesn't feel jealous at the fact he's talking to her. Because that means admitting he likes the white haired boy... which he doesn't...

"Hey," Souda greeted, "Hey Komaeda- SONIA!" Souda practically combusts at the realisation the blonde is standing near. Hinata rolls his eyes and makes a gagging motion passively. He catches Komaeda laughing silently and looking at the brunette amused. Hinata almost faints from joy. HE made Komaeda laugh. He did that!

Not that he cares... Pfft... Heh...

"Souda," Sonia said in acknowledgment. Kuzuryuu scoffs and mutters something that sounded a lot like 'no chance'. Hinata resists the urge to laugh; he does feel sorry for his smitten friend though.

"I actually came over to ask if you'd like to go to the new ice cream parlour that's opened up?" Naegi asked, looking at Hinata expectantly. "Komaeda, Sonia and I are going after college," he added, looking at Souda and Kuzuryuu. "Pekoyama's coming along as well." Kuzuryuu glances up at the mention of his mysterious crush.

"Sure," he grumbled nonchalantly, but Hinata can see the light in his eyes.

"Alright," Hinata replied. He must of imagined Komaeda smiling more brightly at his words. He must of.

  
After college they all met at the ice cream parlour. They got a curved booth, with a table in the centre. Naegi and Sonia slid around the table, and then Komaeda. Souda shoved Hinata onto the booths seat and then quickly trapped his only exit. So he's sandwiched between Komaeda and Souda. Bastard did it on purpose...

"Kuzuryuu and I will order," Pekoyama said, standing from the end seat. "What will you all have?" She asked, but quickly added: "wait! Umm, Naegi will have chocolate, Sonia vanilla and Komaeda caramel?" The three nod in conformation.

"As for you bastards," Kuzuryuu started, looking at Souda and Hinata, "Souda strawberry and Hinata, because you're a pussy, honeycomb-"

"What's wrong with honeycomb?" Hinata asked, placing a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"It's gay, like you," he chuckled, walking away with Pekoyama. Hinata glowers. He did that on purpose the little shit.

"He has a point," Souda commented.

"How?" Hinata asked flabbergasted, "Fucking strawberry!" He screeched. Souda gasps and almost falls off the booths seat.

"How dare you," he said low and gravely. Hinata hadn't realised until now, but Komaeda is laughing at their interactions. It flips his stomach upon the sound. "Komaeda, Hinata is in love with you," Souda announced, stopping Komaeda's laughter. Hinata stares at Souda furiously and kicks his shin. Hard. "That's what you get for insulting strawberry ice cream!" He shouted.

"Is this true Hinata?" Sonia inquired. Hinata nods and stares at the table, his face probably the colour of Souda's hair. "Well, that was a horrible thing to do Souda," Sonia reprimanded.

"Yeah... Not cool," Naegi muttered. Souda starts making excuses for why he said it; desperately trying to get back into Sonia's good books. Hinata cues them out and looks at Komaeda. He is surprised to see the beautiful boy looking at him with a small smile on his face.

"I like you too," he murmured so no one else can hear. Hinata's heart beats harder in his chest and he finds his hand grasping Komaeda's. Komaeda squeezes his hand and smiles wider.

"Ice cream," Kuzuryuu announced, but Hinata was too busy kissing Komaeda to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not great; but I tried! :D


	10. Seven minutes in Heaven

Hinata doesn't like typical gathering games... Truth or dare... Would you rather... Spin the bottle-

"LET'S PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Mioda declared loudly. Hinata almost died right there. He doesn't even know everyone here. He knows Souda, Kuzuryuu and Mioda. People he met tonight include: Sonia, Gundam, Naegi and Komaeda. He may or may not have developed a crush on Komaeda... Don't judge! He finds said boy really attractive and he's funny and smart and just all around lovely. Not to mention he can be quite suggestive. Who wouldn't like him?

"I think Hinata should go in the cupboard!" Mioda sung. Hinata chokes on his orange juice.

"Why me? What have I done to deserve this?" He asked, making everyone laugh and giggle.

"You some how managed to narrowly avoid being chosen for spin the bottle," Naegi commented, "although... So did Komaeda," he said, smiling at the pale boy.

"Eh!" Komaeda exclaimed, "me? I-I don't-"

"GET IN THE CUPBOARD!" Mioda screamed. Komaeda closes his mouth and glances at the open walk-in cupboard and flushes pink. Hinata goes red too.

"Go on," Sonia urged; smiling innocently. Too innocently considering the motives. Hinata steels his nerve and stands up, holding a hand out to Komaeda.

"Care to join me?" He said dramatically, getting everyone to laugh. He hears Souda give him a few words of encouragement and a one-liner: 'yes Hajime!'. Komaeda rolls his eyes and takes his hand, allowing Hinata to pull him to his feet. They make their way over to the cupboard and step inside, Mioda quickly closes the door and locks it with a snicker. "This is cosy," Hinata commented.

"Yeah..." Komaeda agreed. God. If things got any more awkward Hinata's unsure what he'd do. Probably knock himself out by bashing his head against the door.

"I CAN'T HEAR NO MOANS!" Mioda yelled through the doors. "AND MY HEARING IS ON POINT!"

"Oh my god..." Hinata muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Hinata looks over to Komaeda and flushes red when he sees how flustered he is. This is torture. Being this close... Hinata is trying so hard not to get aroused. "KISS!" Mioda prodded again.

"Fuck it," Komaeda muttered quickly, leaning forward and kissing Hinata. The brunette bristles and tenses, his back pressing harder into the cupboards wall. Komaeda's mouth is soft but the way he's kissing is rough.

"Mmmnn," Hinata moaned, kissing him back hungrily and closing his eyes. He tangles his hands in Komaeda's hair and yanks at it. The slightly taller boy moans in arousal and slams Hinata against the cupboards door, hoisting him up so his legs go around his waist. Hinata leans hard against Komaeda's crotch, tightening his legs around his torso; allowing him to kiss and suck at his neck. Komaeda slides a hand up his top making Hinata shiver in delight, he also runs a hand along his thigh and grinds down hard against his crotch.

"K-Ko-" Hinata gasped, slamming his head against the cupboards door. He hasn't ever done anything like this before- he didn't know such pleasure existed.

"FOUR MINUTES IS UP!" Mioda's loud voice finds its way into the cupboard. Komaeda kisses Hinata firmly, as Hinata slides down his body with a lot of pressure.

"Are you calm?" Hinata panted against Komaeda's mouth. He presses himself hard against Hinata and laughs breathlessly.

"What do you think?" He breathed. Hinata laughs and runs a finger and thumb down the nape of his neck. "Don't- I don't know what I'll do if I get any more aroused," Komaeda admitted shamelessly. Hinata laughs again and places his lips to Komaeda's ear.

"That makes two of us," he whispered, more airy than words. Komaeda's hips buckle into Hinata's and a strangled moan emerges from his mouth. Hinata chuckles and plies himself off of his crush. "Want to go out some time?" He asked, getting his phone out.

"Yes," Komaeda replied, typing his number into Hinata's contact list. Hinata laughs and runs a hand through Komaeda's fluffy hair. "I like you by the way."

"That's good," Hinata said pocketing his phone. "Because I like you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so happy with this one... Sorry it's pretty bad :'D
> 
> If you leave a prompt in the comments I'll TRY and write something that you'd like :D


	11. Handcuffed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so inactive: got a lot of college shit going on and it's starting to get to me, so I typed this up quickly during a Free. It's crap but it gave me a bit of peace aha.

"This is not happening," Hinata exclaimed, looking at his wrist that is now handcuffed to another. "Kirigiri!" he yelled. The expressionless woman just blinks in response and walks away saying,

"I'm sick of you two arguing, sort it out." Hinata glances to his left and see's Komaeda staring at him intently.

"What?" he snapped. Komaeda sighs and shakes his head. Hinata and Komaeda are best friends, but recently all they've been doing is arguing. Hinata is blaming himself because he has developed really strong feelings for the albino but he is so dense he can't see Hinata's love. Even though it is the most obvious thing ever. And it is driving Hinata mad that he hasn't realised yet... So he keeps snapping at Komaeda. And whenever he tries to do something, like hug Komaeda or lean in and kiss him; the latter ruins the moment by talking or something. Not that Hinata minds Komaeda's voice... he loves it... just not when he's trying to snog his face off!

Hinata is yanked from his thoughts, when he's yanked forward. Komaeda is reaching for his drink and dragging Hinata along with him.

"Hey!" Hinata exclaimed, tugging on his arm. He probably shouldn't of done that, as now the contents of Komaeda's drink is now all over him. "Oops..." Komaeda slams his cup down and sighs.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he asked, frowning at the brunette.

"No, I didn't _actually_." Komaeda doesn't seem to believe him, and turns his face away, leaving Hinata looking at his soft white hair.

A long while passes before either of them speak. And Hinata is yanked from his thoughts again.

"Hinata..." Komaeda muttered. Hinata focuses his eyes on his best friend and so many signals go off in his eyes: Komaeda is upset and worried.

"What?" he asked, not meaning to sound too harsh. Komaeda closes his mouth and adverts his gaze, his eyes glossy. It creates a physical pain in Hinata's heart. "Ko what is it?"

"Have I done something wrong?" he whimpered, "Because if I have I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Hinata had never thought about how Komaeda must be feeling... Komaeda and Hinata have been best friends for as long as he can remember. And he helped Komaeda through a lot of rough patches, always being there for him and pulling him out of the most despairing of situations. And Komaeda has always been the type of person to not think he's worthy of Hinata's friendship, and now Hinata is acting like a complete asshole to him just because he's too much of a wimp to just admit his feelings.

"You haven't done anything wrong," Hinata replied, his voice softer. "It's my fault... it's just... I-"

"I know you like someone," Komaeda said, "It's obvious... well, at least that's what Kazuichi said to me." Hinata opens and closes his mouth, suddenly nervous.

"What did Souda say?"

"He said you're in love with someone, but they can't see it and that's why you're acting moody all the time," he answered, looking at Hinata with an open face, "Is he right?"

"Well... yeah he is," Hinata responded, and Komaeda's face looses it's bright light. "But the person I like is... well it's, you." Komaeda frowns and he pulls a disbelieving face. "But... you haven't noticed and it's... well it's starting to get to me... but it's okay... I mean, the reason you haven't noticed is because you haven't been looking... which means you don't like me back..." the realisation of that hits him like a ton of bricks; which is now weighing down on his heart.

"That's not true!" Komaeda exclaimed, Hinata's eyes widen and his jaw slacks. "I do like you... like you, like you... but I never thought you'd like me back..." Hinata tries to hug Komaeda on impulse. _Tries_. The handcuffs make it very difficult... but at least the awkward situation has made Komaeda giggle. And Komaeda giggling is the most amazing thing.

"So... instead of just watching a film on Saturday... maybe we could get a meal and then watch the film?" Hinata said hesitantly, "It makes it more like a... like a date then..." Komaeda blushes, which makes Hinata heart lighter. Brick by brick.

"Yeah..." Komaeda said, and smiles, which makes Hinata smile, "I'd like that a lot."

"So would I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, follow me on tumblr :D : blue-vic-tori-a
> 
> Have a nice week!


	12. Um... Wrong Room...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for you Anon, I hope I meet your expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: My internet has not been working for the past week and bit, that's why there have been no updates. But I'm back now! Yay?

Hajime Hinata is on a business trip in an area quite far from where he lives. Him and his business partner -and best mate- Souda Kazuichi are staying in a fancy hotel in the area. They have rooms next to each other, but as courtesy of their company, are lucky enough to have separate rooms. Hinata is happy about that because he's certain that Souda would not be the tidiest person in the world to stay with, and even though Hinata himself is not particularly immaculate: he does at least try to keep his room tidy.

Hinata glances at the alarm clock next to his bed and frowns. He ordered room service a good fifteen minutes ago and it still hasn't turned up. For a Five Star hotel the room service is pretty poor-

As if the hotel itself can detect a bad review coming, there's a knock on the door. Hinata immediately jumps to his feet and pads to the door. He pulls the lock out of it's slot and opens the door.

As he's opening it, he said, "Thank god! I'm so hung- AH!" Hinata lets out a startled noise as he takes in his waiter. Well, he decides this person is not a waiter as there is no food in sight. None. "Um... what-" Hinata has to stop talking. He knows he's red from head to toe and even though he keeps scolding himself mentally for staring, he can't help but continue to look. Standing in front of him, in a very short, very tight, maid outfit, is a guy his age with a mop of cute white hair, mesmerising grey-green eyes and a smirk that could give any guy a boner. Gay or not.

Before Hinata even knows what's happening, the guy has his hands on Hinata's chest and is pushing himself into the room. He goes to protest, say he has the wrong room, but the body, and sexiness, the guy is radiating is stopping any words forming on his tongue.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda," the guy said, flashing a playful grin at Hinata, which turns his already hot body, stifling. Komaeda runs his hands over Hinata's chest and pushes himself against him, "This is what you ordered, right?" he whispered, breathing hot air into his ear. Hinata starts stammering and stuttering, nothing coherent coming out. Komaeda rubs the inside of Hinata's leg with his thigh, creating a painfully hot burning sensation in his already strained jeans. "That's what I thought," he purred.

Hinata stumbles backwards as Komaeda releases him. He falls back onto his bed, as he goes to get up Komaeda approaches and stops him. Hinata slowly crawls backwards, keeping his eyes fixated on Komaeda, who is biting his lip seductively, the shoulder of the maid outfit falling off one shoulder. Hinata tries to suppress the growl in the back of the throat as Komaeda slowly crawls towards him, hunger in his eyes. Hinata's back hits the headboard of his bed, and he knows if he doesn't string a sentence together he'll get a lap dance or something by this stripper...

That doesn't sound too bad...

YES IT DOES!

"Umm-"

"Yes?" Komaeda whispered, drawing his face close to Hinata's; their noses grazing. Komaeda is on Hinata now. His legs either side of his right thigh, hands either side of his hips; holding him upright. He can feel the minty breath of the pale stripper against his tanned skin. He is so aroused. His eyes trail from the enticing view that is Komaeda's eyes, to his parted mouth. There they remain, so, _so_ , tempted to try...

But you're not aloud to touch or initiate anything with strippers as it's against their rights. So Hinata unpicks his eyes from the alluring mouth and looks back to his eyes.

"I think you have the wrong room," he blurted. Komaeda frowns and draws back slightly. Hinata immediately wishes he hadn't said anything.

"Room B07?" he said. That is Hinata's room number...

"The hotel must of gotten the rooms mixed up..." he trailed off, watching Komaeda's eyes intensify with confusion. "I... I ordered food..." Suddenly, Komaeda's eyes blaze, with both embarrassment and recognition.

"The room next you must of asked for me then..." Komaeda said, almost sounding disappointed, "Whoever is next door has your food," he laughed. Next door...

"Souda..." Hinata muttered, he should've known straight away! "I think my friend next door was expecting you... this is something he'd ask for," Hinata explained to a curious Komaeda. The stripper nods and bites his lip. He realises now that Komaeda is still leaning over him... but he can't bring himself to move... and neither can his boner apparently. It refuses to calm.

"Sorry," Komaeda said, looking into Hinata's eyes with his brilliantly captivating pair. Despite the apology, he doesn't back away. If anything, he's moving closer. Or Hinata is. He decides he doesn't care who's moving, all that matters is Komaeda's parted mouth now pressed against his.

Hinata's lips lap over Komaeda's, sucking and biting. Komaeda sighs through his nose, the feeling of it against Hinata's skin is a bolt of arousal. He finds himself slipping down the headboard until he's laying flat on his back, underneath his unordered-stripper; connected in a heated kiss. Hinata runs his hands over Komaeda's body, feeling his figure. Komaeda starts to kiss and suck and lick at Hinata's neck as he slips a hand under the maid outfit and cups his thigh.

"This is defiantly against the rules," Komaeda moaned. And in response Hinata laughs and unties the apron.

 

"...and so my stripper never actually turned up!" Souda yelled, dragging his bag across the floor and sighing angrily. Hinata hums and nods in response to his friends rant, thinking back to the previous night... "By the way..." Souda started, looking accusingly at Hinata as they walk into the foyer, "the wall separating our rooms is not soundproof y'know! I heard every moan and curse and groan-"

"I get it," Hinata snapped, sauntering up to the front desk, whilst glaring daggers at his friend. Although, Souda saying this has brought back the events of the previous night... He flushes warm at the memory... it really wasn't that many hours ago that Komaeda was planting excruciatingly hot kisses up the inside of his thigh, and in turn Hinata touched him in a way that had him arching his back off of the bed, moaning through an orgasm.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" Hinata looks at the clerk and see's that it's Komaeda. It's refreshing to see him in something other than a maid outfit... it's nice to see him in clothes. Komaeda looks back, his eyes bright; a small smirk on his face.

"I'd like to make a complaint while I'm here," Souda declared loudly, shouldering Hinata, who just rolls his eyes.

"Uh, huh," Komaeda said, typing away on the computer, the smirk not fading. Hinata finds himself smiling as he looks at Komaeda.

"Yeah, sort out your organisation!" he said, slamming his room key down onto the high desk, "Next time I order a stripper I'd like them to arrive!" Komaeda nods, his smirk increasing slightly. Hinata catches the sly wink Komaeda gave him and finds himself grinning like an idiot.

"Will do, sir," Komaeda said, looking up and offering a friendly smile. "I hope you enjoyed your stay!" Souda makes a loud 'humph' and stalks away. Hinata watches with a sideways smirk, before looking back to Komaeda. He holds out his room key, which Komaeda takes, holding the tips of Hinata's fingers. "I hope everything was up to your standards," he said, sliding a piece of paper across the desk as he retracts his other hand, leaving Hinata yearning for his touch again.

"It sure was," Hinata replied, taking the paper and reading the contents with a sly smile. It has a number written on it with Komaeda's name scrawled underneath. Hinata particularly likes the winky face drawn on.

"I hope you come again," Komaeda said, his eyes trailing to Hinata's lips as he smiles mischievously. Hinata feels like dragging him somewhere and making him look at him like that again, naked.

"I will."

 

**Nagito Komaeda... <3**

_Coffee?_

**Me**

_Coffee._

_And an maybe an ice cream?_

**Nagito Komaeda... <3**

_Sounds like the start of a beautiful relationship <3 xxx_

**Me**

_I hope so xxx_

**Nagito Komaeda... <3**

_So do I xxx See you soon (:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this up to scratch?
> 
> I realised Hinata needed help 'cleaning his room', and I wrote him ordering food...  
> DAMNIT!  
> I hope this is still okay?  
> *cries*


	13. I Adore You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for Anon:

A smash from down the aisle piques Hinata's attention. He see's a glass jar of jam sprawled across the floor and standing near is a distressed young man. Hinata doesn't work at the store or anything, but the guy who dropped the jam jar is just beautiful; and something is tugging at him to go help him. So he does.

The guy has a mop of uncontrollable white hair, milky pale skin and is tall and slim. Hinata didn't think he had a type, but he's sure this is it. And it's a very rare type.

"Do you need some help?" he asked, the guy whirls in Hinata's direction. He's wearing dark sunglasses, which is disappointing; Hinata was hoping to gaze into this strangers eyes.

"Um..." the guy started, "One of the employee's here went to go get something from out back but... they haven't returned," he said, his voice is soft and smooth, Hinata finds himself clinging to every word. "I get it... not many employee's jump at the chance to help a blind person shop."

 _Blind_? Hinata glances down and see's the guy is clutching a White Stick, the canes blind people use in order to detect where objects are in front of them. So, this guy is blind? Hinata finds himself wanting to pummel whoever the employee who left him is.

"Are you still there?" the guy asked hesitantly. Hinata snaps himself out of it and nods.

Realising the guy can't see him nodding, he curses himself and said, "yeah, sorry." The guy relaxes slightly upon his words, and it dawns on him that this guy is alone. He doesn't have anyone to help him. "Do you want me to help?" he asked. The guys mouth parts and he seems to retract slightly.

"You don't have to... my friend is meeting me here, she shouldn't be long," he replied. Hinata finds his stomach twisting in jealously hearing him say that, which is weird.

"I don't mind," Hinata said clearing his throat. The guy bites his bottom lip lightly and angles his face away; he seems abashed.

"Are you sure?" he eventually asked.

"Yes, of course," Hinata answered immediately. Komaeda nods and smiles slightly, Hinata finds himself marvelling at it. "I'm Hajime Hinata by the way," Hinata said, snapping out of anther trance. He offers the guy his arm, which he must of sensed near because he takes it; gently holding it. His pale slender fingers grip lightly at his brown jumper; the colour contrast outstanding.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda." Komaeda holds out a piece of paper with a list of items written on it. Hinata takes it and starts walking down the aisle towards the first item, swiping up his shopping basket as he goes.

"I'm twenty by the way," Hinata said, taking a tube of toothpaste off of the shelf and popping it into the basket.

"So am I," Komaeda responded, nodding slightly.

"I thought I'd tell you just so you know I'm not some perverted forty year old or something," Hinata said, getting Komaeda to laugh. It's a pleasant sound, genuine, not strained or awkward.

"Well, thanks," Komaeda laughed. Hinata looks sideways at him and feels his heart quicken. Komaeda's laugh and wide smile completely light up his face. He has perfect white teeth and dimpled cheeks. The only thing missing is the view of his eyes, and Hinata suspects they're sparkling. "There is one thing I know for sure that won't be on that list," Komaeda said and Hinata has to slap himself again for going into another trance. "My friend defiantly hasn't put chocolate on it."

"I'll sneak a bar in there for you," Hinata whispered, getting another laugh.

"Thank you," Komaeda said, a dazzlingly smile remaining on his face.

 

After paying for their items, Hinata and Komaeda walked outside the shop. Komaeda said Hinata could go, but he said he'd stay with him until his friend arrived.

"So, what's talking your girlfriend so long?" Hinata asked, purposely using the word 'girlfriend'. Even though Komaeda's only referred to her as 'friend', he wants to make sure because he... well, he likes him...

"She works at the hospitable nearby, that's usually why," Komaeda replied, and Hinata's heart stops. He didn't correct him... He makes an 'oh' sound and looks at the floor. "And she's not my girlfriend," Komaeda added. Hinata snaps his head up, seeing the white haired guy smiling happily. "I'm single... it's hard for me to... y'know... go out. Not everyone wants to go out with someone whose visually impaired," Komaeda said, his smile turning sadder. Hinata's heart gives a painful squeeze and he's about to ask for his number, when someone bumps into him from behind.

"I'm s-sorry!" a girl squeaked, walking around Hinata to stand by Komaeda. "Sorry Komaeda... I g-got held up!"

"It's okay Tsmuiki," Komaeda assured, "Thank you for your help Hinata." Tsmuiki takes Komaeda's arm and starts to lead him away, stuttering more apologies. Hinata takes a step forward and grabs his arm, stopping him from going any further. "Hinata?" Komaeda said questioningly. Hinata's mouth goes dry and he can't find any words. He wishes he was like his friend Souda when it comes to these types of situations.

"Um..." Hinata said, and clears his throat, "Can I have your number?" he said inquiringly and hurriedly. Komaeda looks perplexed for a good moment, and his friend Tsmuiki turns red like it's her he asked.

"Uh... Sure, if you want," Komaeda said uncertainly, like he's waiting for him to say he was joking or something.

"Great," Hinata said, handing Tsmuiki his phone open on a new contact page. She takes it shaking and types away. "Well... I hope to see you again." Komaeda opens and closes his mouth, red in the face.

"S-sure," he said beaming.

And that's how Hajime Hinata met Nagito Komaeda.

 

Hinata asked Komaeda out not long after meeting him, and Komaeda accepted. They arranged to meet at a quiet café. Hinata is acutely aware that Komaeda is unsure and hesitant about the date, and it makes him want to punch a hole in a wall. Hinata doesn't care that his blind... he likes him... and that's all that matters.

The bell chiming makes him look up. Tsmuiki and Komaeda enter and make their way over to where he's sitting. He's completely transfixed on Komaeda... he looks... well he looks amazing. He's in white skinny jeans and a long-sleeved turtleneck forest green jumper, and his hair is tied up into a small ponytail; showing off his angular features. He looks beautiful... and even though he can't see what he's wearing, Hinata still feels self-conscious... he's nothing compared to Komaeda.

"H-hello Hinata," Tsmuiki greeted, "J-just let me k-know when you n-need picking up," she squeaked to Komaeda, who sits down opposite Hinata and smiles.

"Okay, thanks Tsmuiki." The young woman trips slightly on her way out, giving Hinata a hesitant smile. He could detect a glimmer of appreciation in her eyes, before she disappeared from his sight.

"Hey, how're you?" Hinata asked. Komaeda's smile increases and he places his hands on the table; folding them neatly.

"I'm okay thanks," he said, and then added hesitantly, "can you... um... can you explain what you look like?" Hinata's eyes widen, and he realises that Komaeda doesn't actually know; he never told him. "I wasn't born blind... so I do know what things look like. I lost my sight when I was thirteen."

"Yeah, sure" Hinata replied, "Um, well I have short brown hair, and golden brown eyes that can be taken as green," he explained, watching Komaeda nod with a small smile on his face, "I'm an inch smaller than you, I'm quite slim and I have tanned skin... I'm pretty average looking," he muttered.

"You sound, and I hope this doesn't come across weird, but handsome," Komaeda said. Hinata can't find anything to respond with. He wishes he could see Komaeda's eyes, to see if there is any amusement in them... but he's wearing those glasses...

"Thank you," Hinata said, "But... I'm nothing compared to you... you're... well you're beautiful," Hinata said, and Komaeda turns pink at his compliment.

"Um... thank you Hinata," Komaeda replied, laughing carefree as his blush increases.

"What can I get you both?" Hinata looks in the direction of the waiter and smiles slightly.

"I'll have an iced latte," he responded, and then looks to Komaeda. "Do you want me to read the menu to you?" he asked, but Komaeda shakes his head.

"I'll have the same," he said, and the waiter jots it down, and turns away, saying they'll be right over.

"Um," Hinata clears his throat and places a large box of chocolates onto the table between them, opening the lid. "I bought a box of chocolates with me... I thought we could share them... Also, I ripped the slip of paper which tells us which chocolate is which... I thought I could just eat them blind-" Hinata stops realising what he said. "I didn't mean it like-"

"Its okay," Komaeda chuckled, "I know what you meant... and that's really nice of you." Hinata flushes red and takes Komaeda's hand gently, feeling his soft skin.

"All the chocolates look exactly the same," he said, drawing Komaeda's hand to a row of chocolate. "Even I couldn't tell you what was inside them." Komaeda tries to supress a smile as he picks a chocolate up.

"This should be interesting then," he said, and as Hinata watches him place the cube into his mouth, he realises how lucky he is to be sat here right now. "Coffee," he said wrinkling his nose. Hinata laughs and picks a chocolate up.

 

It's been over three years since their first meeting in the supermarket, and they have been inseparable ever since. They have had a few arguments over time, mainly about Hinata putting himself down because he see's himself as plain and boring compared to Komaeda, and the rest are caused when Komaeda gets frustrated over his disability and shuts everyone out. Mainly Hinata.

Today, April 26th, just before Komaeda's birthday, he has the bandages removed from his eyes which will tell whether the laser surgery performed has worked.

Hinata squeezes Komaeda's hand as he goes to remove the first bandage.

"Nagito, I just want you to know, that if this hasn't worked..." Komaeda smiles kindly, hand paused at his right eye.

"I love you too," he said and pulls the bandage away. He keeps his eyes closed as he removes the other and squeezes Hinata's hand. "What if this hasn't worked?" he muttered, "What if... what if I never get to see you?" he cried. Hinata's out of the chair and on Komaeda's hospitable bed before he can start crying.

"Nagito, if this hasn't worked, I'm here for you," Hinata declared, "I am always here for you. Always. I love you." Nagito nods, his lip no longer trembling. He takes in a deep breath and grips Hinata's hands tightly.

"Okay..." he breathed, and slowly opens his eyes. Hinata searches his lovers face in anticipation for any indication of whether he can see or not; but it remains blank. The death grip on his hands doesn't lesson; it's like Komaeda has frozen in his space.

"Nagito?" Hinata said, plying a hand away from Komaeda's and placing it to his slim shoulder. Tears fall down Komaeda's face and Hinata's heart contracts painfully in his chest. "Oh... Nagito, I'm so sorry... I-"

"You're beautiful," Komaeda whispered, and Hinata's heart stops completely. He raises a pale hand to Hinata's face and gently runs it over the bridge of his nose, across his mouth and along his jawline; tracing each feature.

"Y-you... you can see?" Komaeda nods at his question, more tears falling down his face. Hinata laughs and pulls Komaeda into a tight embrace, which he returns with bone crushing strength. "I'm so happy for you, this... this is incredible Nagito!" His boyfriend laughs and draws back, his eyes searching his face; moving manically.

"You're so beautiful Hajime," Komaeda said, cupping his face, "You're absolutely amazing... through and through." Hinata's own eyes unleash tears, which Komaeda wipes away with his thumbs.

Hinata closes his eyes and kisses Komaeda, breathing in his scent of chocolate and feeling his smooth skin.

"I love you," Komaeda muttered, kissing Hinata intensely, "and I'm going to top you tonight," he added, making Hinata laugh and draw back. Komaeda raises a hand and runs his thumb down Hinata's temple. "Your eyes crinkle at the sides when you laugh," he said, choking on a sob. Hinata hugs Komaeda again, flattening his untameable hair.

"I love you too," Hinata said, "and you can top me whenever you want." Komaeda lets out a sudden laugh, squeezing Hinata's body.

"Good," he said, drawing back and taking in Hinata's face once again, "because that's exactly what I plan on doing as soon as we get home... After you've given me a tour-" he suddenly gasps and sits up straighter. "I'll actually get to see our home..." he cried, placing their foreheads together, "I'll get to see you... all of you." Hinata flushes red at his words, and Komaeda smiles mischievously. "Ah, lets go home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompts:-)  
> Please send me more, I hope I can meet your expectations!


	14. 'What if'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For MeepTheFangirl48 :)

Nagito Komaeda knows perfectly well that humans are dangerous. They like to pray on the innocent lives of vulnerable mer-folk, like himself. But there is one human that he refuses to allocate with the others… His name is Prince Hinata.

Hajime Hinata comes to visit him regularly, and they talk. Sometimes he asks if Komaeda would sing for him; and he does. He likes it when he sings, he says it relaxes him and for the duration of the song he can forget who he is. Komaeda’s happy he can make his prince happy…

Hinata often talks about how he has to have an arranged marriage with someone he won’t meet until the wedding day… He says he doesn’t want to marry her because he’s in love with someone, but they could never be together… Komaeda thinks whoever this person is is the luckiest person in the world… To have the love of his prince…

Komaeda knows it’s foolish to be in love with the prince… He knows it’s foolish to hope that there is even a small chance of being with him… It doesn’t help when Hinata arrives with a book from the Royal library and said, “There is a way for you to become human!” 

Apparently, all Komaeda has to do is give up his singing voice… Something that makes his purpose in the world… Well just that. He has to give up his purpose in the world.

One day, when Hinata comes to visit, they talk about Komaeda becoming human.

“There’s not much point,” Komaeda said, “what would my purpose be as a human?” Hinata looks at him with a parted mouth and sad eyes.

“You said you were royalty, right?” Hinata asked hesitantly. Komaeda nods, unsure why his prince is brining up his place in the mer-society. He’s the rightful heir to the sea… Well, Atlantis anyway.

“What if…” Hinata started, adverting his eyes.

“I thought you didn’t like the phrase ‘what if’,” Komaeda said, smiling kindly; but there is amusement in his tone.

“I don’t, it’s full of broken promises and false hope,” he said, letting out a sad laugh. Komaeda gently takes his princes hand and glances at his scales, glaring at them for being there. Why couldn’t he be human? “Komaeda.” He turns his head in the direction of Hinata, and finds a pair of hesitant lips against his.

Komaeda’s eyes widen. His prince is kissing him! Surely this… This causes problems… They can never be… And Hinata is to be married and rule a Kingdom… But Komaeda isn’t pulling away, instead he’s leaning in. Which he hadn’t noticed, until his hands were around his prince: his fingers brushing through his hair. His lips feel like they’ve been bitten a lot; chapped. The habit of a nervous and stressed person. Komaeda can tell by the clumsy way Hinata is kissing that he’s inexperienced… That and Hinata has said that he’s never had the privilege of having a friend, let alone a lover.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata whispered, “we… I can’t…” Komaeda smiles slightly and caresses his face lovingly.

“I know,” he said. And the look Hinata gave him made his heart stop and his whole world stop spinning. It’s such a despaired filled look; full of broken promises that were never said out loud; full of love and sin… It has shaken Komaeda up so much he’s almost withering in his place.

“I won’t say good bye,” Hinata whispered, like he was damning a god. “Never will I say good bye.” He kisses Komaeda fiercely, runs a hand along his scales and then leaves.

 

Komaeda never realised what Hinata had meant to say when he confirmed that Komaeda was royalty… Until now.

Royals marry Royals… Hinata was asking Komaeda to marry him… Indirectly, because if he was heard…

Komaeda shivers at that thought and swims faster.

On his way, Komaeda sings one final song. A song dedicated to his prince. A song about his love and hopes and dreams. He sings his heart out, so even the sea itself couldn’t deny his love.

He sings one final a song before he gives up his purpose. For another purpose.

 

Hinata doesn’t understand what he was thinking. He thought that kissing his mermaid would maybe settle his feelings… But all it did was intensify them.  
Komaeda always dismissed becoming human, so Hinata never directly asked him if he would do it. Practically sell his soul in order to gain legs… Legs that could bring him to Hinata…

Despite how selfish Hinata has been, kissing him like that… He couldn’t be that selfish… He loves his mermaid too much for that… He loves Komaeda too much for that.

The day of his wedding, Hinata had sent his prayers to a god about seeing Komaeda… Seeing his mermaid on legs, walking to him. Marry him instead of whoever will be at the alter… But he knows it’s wishful thinking. He knows it will never happen. Life is cruel like that…

“Hajime.” Hinata is brought out of his thoughts by his mothers insistent frown. He glances in front of himself and see’s his bride standing there, looking at him expectantly. Was he supposed to say something? ‘I do’, maybe?

He’s about to say the words, when the doors of the church open. Standing in the entrance is the most beautiful sight Hinata could ever lay his eyes on.  
Komaeda smiles brightly at Hinata and steps inside the room.

“I do,” he said in his usual soft and quiet voice. In this room it sounds like a shout though. Maybe it was. Hinata doesn’t know. He’s too busy running towards his mermaid. Who is now a human.

“You did this… For me?” Hinata asked, cupping his face and placing their foreheads together. Komaeda grips onto him tightly and nods.

“Yes,” he responded, hardly getting the word out as Hinata’s insistent mouth claims his. Silencing him, but erupting the rest of the room into noise. Noise he tunes out. Kissing Komaeda Is like hearing him sing… He can forget… He can be himself. His real self.

“I love you,” he whispered, holding the love of his life against him. Komaeda smiles his illuminating bright smile and gently touches his face.

“I know,” he said, kissing the side of his mouth. “I love you too.


	15. Valentines Day #1

Hinata does get Valentines cards, maybe not as many as most people, but he does get them. He’s very aware that at least four of them are from his mates playing a joke on him, but the rest are genuine.

Hinata sifts through the pile of cards, opening them and skim reading them. He’s looking for a particular type of hand writing… Hand writing that belongs to his lab partner Nagito Komaeda; someone who gets a card from pretty much the whole year group, and admirers from the year below. He can hardly blame them. Komaeda is a wonderful person and he looks like an angel; who wouldn’t want to date him?

Hinata is no exception to this. He has also put a card on Komaeda's desk. On it he wrote for Komaeda to meet him under the cherry blossom tree outside, after the final bell. He's aware that he's probably had loads of people asking to meet him; so it wouldn't surprise him if he didn't turn up... But there's always hope, right? He also made chocolate for him... He put it in a green box with a grey ribbon tied around it. It stands out amongst the pink and red, so that increases his chances of Komaeda reading his message... Hopefully.

When Hinata walks into his English class, he sees a green box with a white ribbon tied around it sitting on his desk. He looks around, but the only people in the room is himself and his mate Souda.

“Ohh! Someone’s left Hajime a box of goodies!’ Souda crooned. Hinata picks up the white card with a red bow tied at the corner, and inspects the message. Unfortunately, it’s been gelled on in wavy silver writing by whoever designed the card, so it’ll be impossible to work out whose handwriting it is.  
The card reads: ‘I attempted to make some chocolate for you. Each piece is a different flavour, I hope you enjoy them!  
I love you :)  
\- from your (not so) secret admirer.’

Hinata feels himself flush as he reads the card. Home made chocolate? Whoever this is from, their feelings are genuine… Hinata knows this isn’t a joke. Him and his friends have a strict rule not to give each other chocolate as a joke, because home made chocolate is a sign of admiration; it’d be cruel and sadistic to mess with one another like that.

“I wonder who it’s from,” Souda mused whilst inspecting the box. Hinata takes it away from him and holds it possessively. Souda puts his hands up in mock surrender and said, “chill. I wasn’t going to open it or anything.”

“Hinata would’ve floored you before you could even tug on the ribbon!” Kuzuryuu chuckled, leaning against Hinata’s desk. People have started filtering in now, and Komaeda catches his eye as he sits down on his side of the room.

“Well, if whoever made the chocolate made a fudge flavour they’ve won Hajime over,” Souda commented. Hinata clicks his tongue and touches the ribbon gently. He really wants to know who sent this…

“I bet it’s that Naegi kid,” Kuzuryuu said, “he’s always staring goofily at him.” Souda snorts and does an impression of Naegi day dreaming.

“Naegi isn’t Hinata’s type-”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” Hinata snapped, sitting down at his desk and putting the box and card away in his bag.

“Alright, see you at lunch,” Souda said, leaving a box on Sonia Nevermind’s desk, before bolting it from the room. Kuzuryuu walks to his desk muttering how he has no chance. Hinata smirks as he leaves and sits back in his chair.

Hinata takes in a deep breath and steadies his fast beating heart, before entering science. Komaeda is already sitting at the bench, looking through is pile of cards. His stomach twists in jealously upon seeing the stack of pink and red love letters. Hinata does find it odd that Komaeda isn't reading them though, he's just glancing at each envelope, like he's looking for something in particular. Actually, now Hinata thinks about it it's not that odd. Komaeda's probably looking for a specific persons handwriting... That just makes his envy grow.

"Hello Hinata!" Komaeda greeted him happily, brushing his cards away from himself. Hinata sits down and offers a smile. Smiling at Komaeda comes naturally to him. He has to strain with most people, but with Komaeda he's always smiling.

"I see you have a lot of admirers." Hinata tries not to sound bitter and envious, but he knows it sneaked into his tone.

"Hmm, yeah," Komaeda replied, glancing at his stack of love notes and chocolate. "And it's nice that people think so highly of me... But so far I haven't seen a message from someone I actually like like that." Hinata feels his heart drop at Komaeda's words.

"Whose that?" He asked, making his voice as light as possible. "Maybe I could sort them out for you." Komaeda turns and looks at Hinata with his large eyes, a small smile on his face. The sight makes the world tilt slightly.

"Thank you Hinata, but I don't think there is anything you can do," he said sadly. "If they don't like me then... They can't be forced."

"Komaeda you're a wonderful person," Hinata said before he could stop himself, "anyone would be lucky to have you admire them."

"Do you really mean that?" Komaeda asked hesitantly, and in response Hinata nods. Komaeda bites on his bottom lip and leans down to pick his bag up. Hinata curses his lack of nerve and sighs inwardly. He doubts he'll ever end up with Komaeda... By the time he confesses it'll be too late...

Despite how stupid he thinks he's being, Hinata still goes to the cherry blossom tree at final bell. He sits down and gets out his box of homemade chocolate from his admirer. He unties the ribbon and peers inside, there are about six pieces of chocolate inside. A mixture of dark, milk and white. He smiles at them and picks one out.

"H-Hinata?" He looks up from the chocolate and sees Komaeda standing in front of him, looking perplexed. "Are you here to meet someone... Or did you..." He trailed off and produces the box Hinata prepared for him. Hinata scrambles up and increases his hold on the small box of chocolates. Komaeda's cheeks are tinged pink and Hinata doesn't believe it's from the cold.

"Uh..." Hinata feels himself flush and he has to advert his gaze. "I didn't expect you to turn up..." He sneaks a glance at Komaeda, and his expression fixates his eyes on him. Komaeda's lips are parted in surprise and his eyes are wide and full of disbelief.

"I... I hoped that... I hoped that it was you who sent me this." He holds the small green box closer to himself and a small smile forms on his face. "I um... I made that..." He gestures to the box in Hinata's hand. Hinata's jaw drops and he looks at his crush in shock.

"You... You like me?" Hinata asked, clutching the box of chocolate tighter, scared someone will take it away from him.

"Yeah... Haven't you noticed? I thought I was obvious," he said with a slight laugh. Hinata approaches him and casts his glance downward, looking at Komaeda's delicate hands holding the box of chocolates.

"I like you too... A lot... I have for a long time now..." He said, looking up and meeting Komaeda's enticing eyes. "How did you know it was me who sent you that?" He questioned, flicking his eyes back to his hands.

"I didn't... I just hoped it was," he said, "green is your colour so I thought -hoped- it was you..." Hinata takes Komaeda's free hand and smiles gently.

"You were right," he said. Komaeda smiles happily and laces their fingers together. "Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

"I'd like that a lot," Komaeda said, and starts walking, swinging their hands. Hinata smiles fondly and gives the box of chocolates and Komaeda's hand a squeeze.

Perhaps he wasn't so stupid after all.


	16. Valentines Day #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got braver :D

“I’m not playing this,” Hinata said, kicking the dice away with his toe. Komaeda frowns and stops it from rolling off of the bed. Himself and Komaeda are sitting on their bed opposite each other.

“Can you just humour me?” Komaeda asked, holding the red dice up between his finger and thumb. “I’m sure it will be fun once you get into it,” he added with a sly smirk. Hinata sets his jaw and angles his face away from his annoyingly attractive boyfriend.

“Fine, only for a little while,” he said begrudgingly. Komaeda’s face lights up and he shuffles closer, crossing his legs. Hinata does the same and snatches the dice. “Let me read this.” He rolls the cube around, his scowl deepening with every word he processes.

“Read them out,” Komaeda said in amusement. Hinata rolls his eyes, but, as much as he would hate to admit it, he’ll probably enjoy himself.

“Alright, ‘Caress my’, ‘Kiss my’, ‘Tickle my’, ‘Massage my’, 'Surprise’, 'Your choice’.” He looks up to Komaeda, only to see him grinning mischievously. “So one of us rolls the dice and whatever it says the other has to do?” Komaeda nods and takes the dice. “This should be interesting,” Hinata said, making his boyfriend laugh.

“Lighten up, it’s Valentine’s Day,” Komaeda whined, “like I said: just humour me.” He rolls the dice between them. They both lean over it and read what side it landed on. “'Kiss my’,” Komaeda read aloud. He leans back and smiles.

“Nothing too saucy, I’m warning you,” Hinata said, Komaeda simply laughs in response. He leans forward and points to his neck. “You want me to kiss your neck?” Komaeda nods and grins.

“You can bite it as well, if you want,” he replied, winking. Hinata, despite himself, laughs. He leans forward, towards his boyfriends neck and places a slow sensual kiss to the side of his neck. “That’s nice…” Komaeda sighed. Hinata rolls his eyes and draws back.

“My turn.” He picks the dice up and rolls it. “'Kiss my’.”

“Oh, I was expecting something more fun,” Komaeda complained pouting. Hinata holds his hand out. Komaeda wrinkles his nose in disappointment, “your hand? God, you’re such a bore Hajime.” Komaeda takes his hand and kisses it gently in the centre. “Alright! Let’s get something more fun…” He rolls the dice and reads the inscription. The fact that his face lights up with mischief is enough to tell Hinata he got one of the saucier options. “'Caress my’,” he started, spreading his legs apart, “thighs.”

“N-Nagito!” Hinata spluttered, “if your horny just tell me!” Komaeda laughs and tugs Hinata towards himself.

“Just do it,” he whispered, taking Hinata’s hands and placing them on his thighs. Hinata sighs and moves his hands along his boyfriends legs, whilst planting heated kisses along his neck. Now he’s actually doing it, he’s quite enjoying himself… Perhaps this game won’t be so bad after all. “H-having fun?” Komaeda sighed. Hinata moves his hands and slowly rubs at the inside of Komaeda’s thighs, making him gasp.

“I am now,” he chuckled lightly. Komaeda goes to lay down, but Hinata stops and pulls back. “Come on, let’s carry on playing.” Komaeda groans and sits up, frowning at his boyfriend accusingly.

“You just want to tease me.”

“You got that right,” Hinata said and sends a playful wink in his direction. Komaeda rolls his eyes and flicks the dice at him. Hinata laughs as he rolls the dice. “'Surprise’.”

“You’re regretting stopping now aren’t you?“ Komaeda laughed. Hinata sighs and gestures for Komaeda to come closer. “Get on with it then, surprise me.” Komaeda grins and crawls over to him, climbing atop him.

“Are you sure?” Komaeda asked teasingly.

"No, but go for it," Hinata responded. Komaeda places his hands on Hinata's thighs, slowly running them towards his crotch. "Uh... This-" Hinata moans and tilts his head back as Komaeda starts to palm at his crotch. Komaeda kisses and sucks at Hinata's neck, emitting more moans and gasps. "This... This isn't on the DICE!" He groaned loudly falling back against the bed.

"Fun, right?" Komaeda laughed, slowly grinding against his boyfriend, making slow sensual circles with his hips; creating friction that makes stars appear in Hinata's vision. "But... We're still playing the game." He pulls back, leaving Hinata in a daze.

"No," he grunted, sitting upright. "How can you just do that to me?" He asked, gesturing to his hard crotch. Komaeda chuckles and rolls the dice. Hinata glares at the red cube that now has his boyfriends attention.

"'Your choice'-" Hinata lunges at Komaeda and starts kissing him heatedly. He laps his tongue around his mouth, inhaling his scent; feeling his sharp hip bones. Hinata yanks his top over his head and tugs at Komaeda's.

"This is my choice," he muttered quickly, kissing at his boyfriends now exposed chest.

"I guessed," Komaeda laughed in response, sliding Hinata's jeans off of his hips. "I'll just bring the dice out when your not feeling up to- UH!" Komaeda gasps and moans out in pleasure, arching himself off of the bed. Hinata has freed Komaeda's growing erection and has taken him down to the throat. "Oh... Haji- Hajime don't do that," Komaeda breathed, sucking air into his lungs, "give me warning."

"'My choice'," Hinata laughed, and throws the dice at his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I can't-


	17. Zombie Apocalypse Part 1.

I just wanted to get out!” Komaeda yelled at the zombie currently trying to bite his neck. “GET OFF ME!” He yelled, holding him back by his shoulders. The creature relentlessly tries to bite him, gargling and screeching, wrenching forward and digging it’s fingernails into Komaeda’s arms.

Just when he thought all hope was lost, the creature is kicked aside, and shot. Komaeda winces at the sound of two gunshots going off and stares at the dead infected, with his mouth parted.

Komaeda turns in the direction the bullets came from, and looks up from his position on the floor to a blonde guy holding a gun at him.

“Was you bitten?” He asked harshly. Komaeda notices two other guys standing with him. A short guy with big messy hair and a pink haired guy wearing a hesitant expression; like he’s afraid Komaeda’s going to attack him. “Answer the question!”

“No!” Komaeda shouted impulsively. “I wasn’t bitten!” He looks down at his torn jeans and blood blackened white top, just to make sure he hadn’t.

“Check him,” the blonde guy ordered the other two, “Strip his clothing.” Komaeda moves back slightly, but stops when the guy pulls on his gun threateningly.

“I haven’t been bitten,” Komaeda repeated, more calmly this time. The guy gestures the other two to move forward with his gun. “Don’t touch me!” Komaeda screeched, swatting at the small guys reaching hands. “Stay away from me!”

“If you don’t cooperate,” the blonde guy snarled, kneeling down and placing the tip of his gun under Komaeda’s chin, “then I will kill you, infected or not.” He digs the gun hard into his skin, pulling Komaeda’s head forward with one motion. “Which is unfortunate really… It’s not very often we come across someone as good looking as you.”

“If you, or anyone else, touches me: I’ll scream and alert all the infected where we are. All it takes is a loud noise,” Komaeda said low and threateningly.

“What’s going on in here?” A voice asked, one that doesn’t belong to any of the three guys in the room.

“Nothing,” the blonde guy said, before hitting Komaeda hard with his gun around the head. Komaeda feels the skin of his temple split, as the gun lands against his head. He grits his teeth, not giving the guy the satisfaction of hearing him yell.

“What are you doing?” A voice shouted. “Don’t-” the voice stops dead. Komaeda wipes at the side of his head and looks up. He’s still being held at gun point by the blonde guy, but that’s not who has his attention. “Nagito?” The voice whispered. Komaeda feels his eyes sting, and he’s on his feet and launching himself at the guy the voice belongs to, before he knows what he’s doing.

“H-Hajime…” Komaeda cried, clinging and gripping at the brunette like he’s his lifeline. The strong arms of his lost boyfriend go around him and hold him deathly tight; holding him close and hard against himself. Komaeda sobs into his shoulder and curls his hands around the fabric of his clothing; afraid he’s going to disappear.

“I… I thought…” Hajime chokes on his words and increases his hold on Komaeda, gripping his hair and digging his fingers into his back.

“You’re okay…” Komaeda cried, pulling back slightly and holding his lovers face. He wipes Hinata’s tears away and places their foreheads together. “I love you…” He sobbed.

“I love you too Nagito,” Hinata cried, closing his eyes and sealing their mouths together. Komaeda lets out a quiet sob and kisses his boyfriend back with conviction. Their mouths move quickly and hungrily and roughly, moving in rhythm with one another; whilst griping and wrapping themselves around each other like vines. They mutter lots of ‘I love you’’s as they continue to kiss.

They part mutually, holding each other close and gazing into one another’s eyes.

“Nothing else matters now,” Hinata murmured, “not now I’ve found you.” Komaeda’s eyes release more tears, which Hinata kisses away.

“We have to get out of here,” Komaeda whispered, “The infected… They’ll find a way in eventually…” Hinata nods and kisses him firmly before pulling away and lacing their fingers together.

“This is Nagito Komaeda,” Hinata said to the four other people in the room. “Nagito, this is Kazuichi, Naegi, Kuzuryuu and Sonia.” The blonde girl -Sonia- glares at Komaeda like he’s destroyed what’s most important to her. He glances at Hinata and realises that maybe he has.

“Sorry about,” Kuzuryuu started gesturing to his head, “about hitting you and threatening to rip your clothes off-”

“You did what?” Hinata growled. Komaeda holds him back and offers a friendly smile.

“It’s okay,” he said, to both Hinata and Kuzuryuu, “I understand why you did it.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Naegi said, looking over his shoulder. “How do we do that?” He asked.

“Well… I was trying to get this open…” Komaeda started, walking towards a silver door, Hinata following and clutching his hand tightly. “Y'know… Before I was attacked…” He glances at the dead infected and sighs.

“Are we really going to trust him?” Sonia said, walking closer to the group. "How do we know he isn't going to lead us into a death trap?"

"Why would I do that?" Komaeda asked, reciprocating Sonia's glare. Just because he's taken away her chances of getting with Hinata does not mean she can act like this: trying to turn everyone against him.

"Leave it out Sonia," Hinata sighed, squeezing Komaeda's hand. "Let's get out of here and back to the base."

"You managed to get into a base?" Komaeda asked astounded. "Are they accepting people now?"

"Only those willing to come out and find resources," Hinata answered, "but it's protection... And we only have to come out here once every two weeks, so for the rest of it we can live normal lives... Well, I can now I've found you," he added smiling slightly. Komaeda's heart swells in his chest upon hearing those words.

"I doubt they'll accept anymore people," Sonia remarked, "so good luck trying to get your boyfriend in."

"They'll accept him," Hinata snapped. "By the way..." He started, his voice going softer, "what have you been doing while we've been separated?"

"I was with two people, a nurse and a computer programmer..." Komaeda sighed, rubbing his temple. "The nurse found me practically dying from a stab wound." Hinata makes a strangled noise and clenches his jaw. "She saved mine and the programmers life. They weren't the strongest of people and... Well... They didn't make it."

"Did you kill them?" Sonia said, sounding judgmental.

"No actually, they starved to death," Komaeda responded simply, guilt flashing across her face. "I found some tinned fruit in a rucksack at the hospitable not far from here..." At the memory Komaeda's stomach growls painfully; making him double over.

"Get him something to eat!" Hinata snapped, snatching a tin off of Kazuichi. "Here Nagito, everything is going to be okay. I promise."

 

They eventually got out of the building, Komaeda eating some fruit on the way. Hinata stuck to his side like glue. Komaeda doubts he'll ever be left alone again: and he doesn't care. He wants to spend every single second with him. Never will he ever leave his side.

"I.D's please." Komaeda was so engrossed in what he was eating, he hadn't noticed they'd arrived at the base. The safe haven. Everyone holds up their I.D's and is allowed through. "Who's this?"

"He's with me," Hinata said. "Monomi said that if I found him, he could join the base. If you don't believe me go ask her." The guard narrows his eyes, but allows us through; scanning us for infection. Once we came up clean, I was allowed to enter the base.

 

After meeting Monomi and getting an I.D card made, Hinata took a load of food and led Komaeda to his room. The room consists of a bathroom with a shower, a bedroom with a king sized bed, a kitchen and a living room with a TV. Nothing is on the TV except updates from around the world, that come on every couple of days.

"Take a shower, I'll get you some clean clothes," Hinata said, letting go of Komaeda's hand for the first time since reuniting. His hand feels weird without Hinata's attached to it.

"Thanks," Komaeda uttered, taking the clothing. Hinata caresses his cheek and kisses his forehead.

"I'll be right here when you come out," he said. Komaeda nods and goes into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

After getting out of the shower and dressing into some bagging clothing Hinata has given him to sleep in, he realises how tired he is.

"Nagito, you look exhausted," Hinata said, pulling the duvet away from the bed and climbing inside; gesturing for Komaeda to get in.

"I haven't slept in three days... Even then I only had a few hours. Don't be shocked if I don't wake up for a few days," Komaeda said, laying down and snuggling up to his boyfriend. It's so surreal being this close to him... This safe... This comforted...

"Are you hungry?" Hinata asked. Komaeda's stomach growling upon even the thought of food is an answer all by itself. "I'll get something." He gets up and quickly darts into the kitchen. Komaeda doesn't even have the energy to sit up; let alone chew his food.

"Here," Hinata said, climbing back into bed. Komaeda wrenches himself out of a half sleep and see's Hinata holding a bowl of something warm. Just seeing warm food is making him want to cry; and he does when Hinata starts to feed him. "Hey, don't cry," Hinata whispered, wiping his tears away. "Everything is okay now. You're safe."

"Okay," Komaeda sniffed, "And I know... I just..." He takes in a deep breath to try and control his trembling. "I'm scared I'll wake up and you'll be gone, and I'll back in some hole, bleeding and starving to death-"

"Nagito stop," Hinata said, Komaeda notices now that he is also crying. He feels guilty for telling his boyfriend about the hardship he had to endure without him. "It's okay now. You're safe," Hinata whispered, placing a trembling kiss to his head. "I'll protect you, okay? I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you again."

"Okay," Komaeda said, "I'm sorry." Hinata holds the spoon out to him, which he gladly eats off of, the soup warming his stomach and making it growl even more.

"Don't apologise," he said sternly, feeding Komaeda some more soup. "Just stop being afraid now. No one and nothing is going to harm you."

"Or you?" Komaeda instantly said. Hinata smiles fondly and brushes some hair from his lovers face.

"Or me."

Komaeda doesn't fall asleep right away. He can't. Even though he's clean, his stomach is full and his boyfriend is holding him close and protectively; his warmth relaxing. Komaeda can't drift off. He forcibly holds his eyes open, refusing to succumb to the darkness.

"Nagito," Hinata's knowing voice said, "you can sleep. I'm here now."

"Easier said then done," Komaeda muttered sleepily. Hinata squeezes his skinny body, his breath hitting the back of his neck.

"It's alright, I understand," he said, hooking a leg over Komaeda's waist and pulling him so his back is pressed his chest, arms around his front; his head slotted in underneath his chin. "I'll read you a story, yeah?" Komaeda can't help the small smile forming on his lips at his boyfriends proposal.

"You can still remember 'Alice in Wonderland' off by heart?"

"It's hard not to when you read it aloud to me every night before going to sleep," Hinata replied, making Komaeda giggle. "Not to mention the fact it was constantly playing on the TV at the weekends." Komaeda's giggling turns into laughter, each sound hurts his aching body but he doesn't care. "I've missed hearing your laugh," Hinata sighed, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you," Komaeda said, pressing himself back into his boyfriend.

"I love you too," he responded. "Now, let's start from the bit where she falls down the rabbit hole..."

Komaeda listens to his boyfriends familiar voice with a small smile on his face, knowing he's safe: he drifts off to sleep.


	18. Zombie Apocalypse Part 2.

Komaeda has been asleep for three days now, only waking for food, which he eats half dazed. Hinata would’ve been seriously worried, had the doctor not informed him that Komaeda is just physically and emotionally exhausted. He was told he’d recover in a few days time; putting Hinata’s mind at rest.

“Hey!” Kazuichi greeted Hinata as he walks into the dining hall. “We were wondering if ya would ever turn up,” he said.

“I’m just here for more food,” Hinata told him and the rest of his squad.

“Making up for lost time?” Kuzuryuu said, winking. Hinata turns and glares at him.

“Nagito is emotionally and physically exhausted. Had that not occurred to you when he almost died, on the way here, from starvation?” He shakes his head and collects his and Komaeda’s package of food.

“Sorry to hear that man,” Kazuichi said, patting his shoulder. “Wish him well for me, will ya?”

 

“Nagito,” Hinata said softly, gently rubbing his boyfriends face. “Come on, it’s time to eat.” Komaeda slowly stretches and yawns like a baby kitten. Hinata smiles fondly and feels his heart swelling up in his chest. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better,” he replied, sagging back against the pillows and blankets. “How’re you?”

“I’m fine,” Hinata answered, angling himself so he can feed Komaeda his food easier. Komaeda sits up, leaning back against the headboard. He ruffles his hair and yawns again; making Hinata smile.

“What’s that smile for?”

“Nothing,” Hinata replied, mixing around the hot porridge. “Here.” He holds the spoon out, which Komaeda takes and puts into his mouth.

“I can feed myself now,” he said, giving Hinata a pointed look. Hinata fights against his amusement at the dignified look on his lovers face. “Why do you keep pulling that face?” He asked, taking the bowl of steaming porridge. Hinata sits back against the headboard, placing a hand on his boyfriends thigh.

“You just haven’t changed at all, and every little thing you’re doing is making me smile,” Hinata admitted shamelessly.

“You smiled at every little thing I did before all this happened.”

“I know,” Hinata said, kissing his temple. “Eat, you’ll feel better.” Komaeda smiles and scoops some porridge up. However, he does not eat it: instead he places the contents on the end of Hinata’s nose. Hinata gasps playfully and said, “you did not just do that.” Komaeda giggles and nods seriously.

“I think I did,” he responded, which Hinata grins at. A knock at their room door stops Hinata from retaliating. He sighs and goes to answer the door. “Hajime,” Komaeda said, gesturing to his nose with a smirk. Hinata rolls his eyes and darts into the bathroom to wipe it away.

He walks to the door and opens it up quickly.

“Hey! Where’s the patient?” Kazuichi said loudly, barging into the room. Hinata’s about to tell him to get out, when Kuzuryuu and Naegi walk in too.

“Guys, leave!” Hinata said impatiently, following them into his and Komaeda’s bedroom.

“Komaeda!” Souda declared loudly. Komaeda looks up from his porridge and stares in wonder at the people now surrounding his bed.

“How are you feeling?” Naegi asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Um, okay, I guess,” Komaeda answered, awkwardly spooning his porridge around in his bowl; not to eat, just to give him something to look at.

“Out, all of you,” Hinata ordered, pointing to the door. Kuzuryuu waves him off, infuriating him.

“No hard feelings about the head?” He asked. Komaeda touches the side of his head where his stitches are and smiles slightly.

“I haven’t really thought about it,” he said. Hinata walks over to the bed and stares his friend down.

“I have,” Hinata muttered darkly, his eyes flashing dangerously. Kuzuryuu laughs and takes a few steps back.

“Nice to see you’re okay. I’m going to go before I get the shit beaten out of me.” Kuzuryuu leaves hurriedly, not glancing back.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into Sonia,” Kazuichi said, laying down next to Komaeda; making Hinata’s eyebrow start twitching. “She’s usually really nice… I don’t see why she’s being so cold towards you.”

“Are you dense?” Naegi said shaking his head. “She’s in love with Hinata, and then some guy comes along and scatters all chances of being with him. Honestly, look at the evidence.”

“Can you both leave?” Hinata asked, ignoring their conversation. He’s perfectly aware of Sonia’s feelings, but he loves Komaeda and nothing other than finding him mattered. He knows that it comes across as mean, but he didn’t care about her feelings; finding Komaeda was all he thought about. Nothing else mattered.

“Alright, alright chill,” Kazuichi said, climbing off of the bed. “If you need anything ya know who to come to!” He said loudly to Komaeda, making a peace sign. Hinata growls an ‘out’ and both boys scuttle from the room.

 

“Sorry about them…” Hinata said, laying back down next to his boyfriend. Komaeda puts his empty bowl of porridge on the side and smiles.

“I’m going to have a shower,” he said. Hinata stands with him and follows him to the bathroom.

“Hajime, don’t worry. Nothing is going to happen to me in here,” he reassured, taking his top off over his head. Hinata takes in his bare chest and stomach. Even though Komaeda is toned, he’s so skinny.

“I’ll get you some more clothes,” he muttered, walking from the bathroom and towards his wardrobe. He sighs and closes his eyes, Komaeda’s skinny ribcage flashing across the inside of his eyes… He feels so angry that he couldn’t care for him…

Komaeda walks back into the bedroom in fresh clothing, towel drying his hair. Hinata sits up and smiles at him.

“Stop blaming yourself,” Komaeda said, sitting down on the bed. “It wasn’t your fault we got separated.” Hinata’s tears start rolling down his face at Komaeda’s words. “Stop,” Komaeda said, wiping them away and holding his hands tightly. “

It is my fault,” Hinata sobbed, “If I had just stuck with your side of the squad-”

“You had no control over it,” Komaeda replied, cupping his boyfriends face. “Listen to me. The squad split up in a panic. We were about to be attacked by a flock of infected. You wouldn’t of been able to find me in that crowd anyway.”

“I knew all hope was lost when I couldn’t spot your hair…” Hinata said, making Komaeda laugh slightly. Hinata gently places his hands to Komaeda’s neck and rubs at his skin softly. “Almost two years…” He whimpered, “one year, ten months, two weeks and three days…” Komaeda pulls him into a tight embrace.

“We’re together now,” he whispered. Hinata nods, knowing that’s all that matters now. But he will always blame himself. No matter what Komaeda says… He will always blame himself… And he knows Komaeda will always blame himself for their separation.

 

It was three years into the pandemic that they met. Hinata was stationed with a squad in a more rural area for the infected. Komaeda and a few others were moved from the inner city to the outskirts; where they joined Hinata’s squad. Komaeda was assigned the bunk atop his in the sleeping quarters. Their first meeting is something Hinata will always remember.

“Hey, do you have any food on you?” A soft voice whispered. Hinata squints out of his sleep and see’s an upside down head looking at him expectantly.

“Uh…” Hinata sits up, looking at the guy. He’s got beautiful features and lovely white hair; his eyes are large and angular, and their currently looking at Hinata in anticipation. “Yeah,” he coughed, reaching over the side of his bed and pulling out a packaged waffle.

“Oh my, you’re a life saver,” the guy said, taking the silver packet, his warm fingers brushing Hinata’s. “I’m Nagito Komaeda by the way,” he said quickly.

“Hajime Hinata…” Hinata trailed off as the guy swings up and his head disappears.

Hinata generally thought he dreamt the encounter.

 

“These are your new squad members,” Oogami, their squads head organiser announced. “They’ve come from the city, so they’re much more experienced then anyone else here. Don’t be afraid to ask for tips, they don’t bite. Unlike the infected.”

Hinata scans the line of soldiers and spots Komaeda. He’s eyeing the food in the canteen. That doesn’t surprise him. Seeing him full length is a nice sight… Long and slender. He must be about an inch taller than Hinata himself. Hinata must of been staring way too long as Komaeda is now waving a hand around as if to say ‘you’re day dreaming’. He flushes and looks away, not before he catches him grinning.

“Hey waffle guy.” Hinata looks up from his plate and see’s Komaeda sitting down next to him.

“Waffle guy? You know I have a name right?” Hinata said. Komaeda smiles and starts eating his muffin. “Did they starve you back in the city or something?” Hinata said it as a joke, but with the way Komaeda’s eyes dim and smile disappears he knew he shouldn’t of said anything.

“We used to go days without food,” Komaeda said, “yesterday when we arrived we hadn’t had anything for almost a week. They gave us food when we got here… But it wasn’t enough for me. That’s why I woke you up.”

“I’m sorry…” Hinata muttered, unsure of what to say. “I shouldn’t of said anything… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Komaeda dismissed. Hinata places his muffin onto Komaeda’s plate. He’s full up anyway; eating it would just be gluttony. And it was worth it. The smile Komaeda gave him was amazing. Hinata wouldn’t be surprised if Komaeda’s smile itself cured starvation.

 

After that they were basically inseparable. It was six months after meeting that they acted on their attraction for one another. Relationships within squads were not unusual. They weren’t frowned upon, nor were they welcome. It was simply a matter of ‘what you do is your business’.

“What if I get sent back to the city?” Komaeda had muttered that day, and for the first time Hinata was afraid of something other than the infected.

“Then I’ll volunteer and come with you,” Hinata replied. They’re sitting side by side on Hinata’s bottom bunk; just finished eating a waffle.

“Why would you do that?” Komaeda asked, looking in Hinata’s direction. The brunette meets his eyes. They’re afraid and questioning.

“I…” Hinata swallows and his eyes flick away for a moment. There’s no going back… “I think I’m in love with you.” Komaeda audibly sucks in some air, and Hinata dares look back to him. Komaeda’s large eyes are blown wide and his mouth is parted in shock. “Stupid, isn’t it?”

“No,” Komaeda said sternly. “Because I think I’m in love with you.” Hinata’s heart beats erratically in his chest.

“Nagito-” Komaeda initiates a passionate kiss, winding his hands in the fabric of Hinata’s clothing, biting at his lips; plunging his tongue into his mouth. Hinata hasn’t ever engaged in any intimacy before. The pandemic started when he was sixteen and since then he’s been moved around so many squads… He’s never had time for a sexual or romantic relationship. He’s now nineteen. “Nagito,” Hinata said, holding him back. Komaeda meets his eyes, “I’ve never- that was my first kiss.”

“Same here,” Komaeda responded. “I’ve been in the city since the pandemic started… Food was our priority.” Hinata’s heart hurts for Komaeda… He had it rough in the city, no food… going to sleep scared you won’t wake up… Komaeda said the most awful feeling was being okay with the idea you might not wake up.

“I love you,” Hinata said, holding his face in his hands. “I don’t want to see you leaving me.” Komaeda closes his eyes and leans into his touch.

“I love you,” Komaeda whispered, “and I don’t want to leave you either. But if I do have to go back to the city… I don’t want you to have to go through that…” Hinata grips Komaeda’s shoulders, placing their foreheads together.

“I’m never leaving you,” he silently declared, kissing Komaeda senseless. He doesn’t know what he’s doing; all he knows is that he wants Komaeda. He wants his mouth against his, his hands roaming his body, his skin pressed to his. And he gets the above.

All night.

The next morning they got a lot of complaints from the people in the sleeping quarters. They tried to be as quiet as they could… Geez. But for two people who haven’t ever experienced intimacy… Well, they should be glad they were as quiet as they was.

 

It was three years later that Komaeda had been sent back to the city.

Hinata was unaware of this. He remembers sitting at their usual table, waiting for Komaeda to turn up, like it was yesterday. He never turned up. He was later informed that Komaeda was taken straight to the city. He didn’t take any of his belongings or anything, he and the others who arrived with him were forced out of the base and flown straight over.

Hinata remembers falling to his knees and screaming. Sobbing and throwing up. He had to be put in a psychiatric ward, where he was drugged to sleep. He was a danger to himself and others when he was awake. He was in there for six weeks, when Oogami came to visit him. She had explained that the squad in the city was trapped in an abandoned hospitable. The infected had surrounded the area. The thought of Komaeda being trapped in a dark dingy place with no food was enough to drive him mad. Oogami told him that they were organising a rescue mission for them, and she asked Hinata to join it. He couldn’t of said ‘yes’ any faster.

 

That day, they shot and destroyed hundreds of infected. So many the records can’t even estimate how many were killed.

Hinata run into that hospitable with the other members. When he got in the room, the city squadron had taken refuge in, Komaeda was up comforting people, telling them they were going to be okay.

“Nagito,” Hinata shouted desperately. Komaeda turned his eyes, searching. He mouths Hinata’s name and runs to him. They meet in the middle, crashing into each other sobbing.

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye,” Komaeda cried, clutching him tightly.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Hinata whispered, running a hand through Komaeda’s hair and down his back. “Here.” Hinata said, pulling back and producing a sliver package; opening it shakily.

“You’re a life saver,” Komaeda whispered, taking the waffle and scoffing it into his mouth.

“Careful, you haven’t eaten in ages, you’ll make yourself sick,” Hinata said, rubbing his back.

“Hajime, I haven’t eaten in over a week,” Komaeda muffled, “if I’m sick, I’ll just eat more.” Hajime puts an arm around him and pulls him against his chest.

“Pace yourself,” he muttered into his hair; kissing his cheek.

“Waffle guy,” Komaeda murmured, taking out another waffle. Hinata smiles and peers into his boyfriends face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Hinata said, kissing him tenderly.

“I’m eating,” Komaeda muttered, chewing his food quicker. He swallows and kisses him back, wrapping his free hand around his neck and holding him close. Hinata’s body feels at home with Komaeda pressed against him. He feels safe and comforted with his lips pressed against his. Komaeda pulls back and shoves some more waffle into his mouth. “Got anymore?” He muffled. Hinata laughs and holds up some dry and tinned fruit.

“Waffle guy comes with fruit too,” he said, making Komaeda laugh. A sound and image that he has missed so much.

After Komaeda had finished eating, Hinata had held onto him so tightly he didn’t know whether it was him who bruised Komaeda’s ribs or the infected when he was attacked the week earlier.


	19. Wrong Number...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon: I hope this is acceptable!
> 
> Also: a massive thanks to @meep-wants-komahina for being my source of information :D

Hinata’s family is coming to visit him for the summer break, as he now goes to a university in America. He offered to go home and see them, but they wanted to see his uni and have a tour around the country.

So he’s in charge of booking their flights for them, as he can speak more English then they can. He’s quite proud of how he kicked down the language barrier. It’s all thanks to his classmate Nagito Komaeda. He helped Hinata out with his English as he’s a faster learner than Hinata could ever be…

“Hey,” a sort of smooth but breathy voice greeted on the other end. Hinata frowns. First, this person is speaking Japanese and since when do front desk clerks answer the phone by saying ‘hey’?

“Umm, hi?” Hinata replied.

“So, how are we going to start this?” The voice responded. Hinata’s frown increases. He knows this voice… “Hello?”

“K-Komaeda?” Hinata exclaimed. There’s a pause on the other end and a bit of rustling. Hinata almost hangs up, did he get it wrong?

“Hinata?” Yep. Definitely Komaeda. There is no way Hinata could forget the sound of his name on his crushes tongue- wait what? Haha…

“Yeah…” Hinata said, and he hears quiet chuckling on the other end. “I’m so confused…” Since when did Komaeda work at the airport? He thought they were fiends… Hinata told him he worked at a coffee shop, so why didn’t Komaeda tell him he worked at the airport?

“This is only slightly awkward,” he said.

“Why is this awkward?” Hinata asked, he’s so confused right now he has to sit down.

“How is this NOT awkward?” Komaeda exclaimed, “I was not expecting to be connected to you…” Hinata stands up and opens and closes his mouth multiple times. What is going on?

“I’m so confused,” Hinata announced, rubbing his temple. “Why didn’t you tell me you worked at an airport?” There is a very long pause on the other end, and he can almost see Komaeda’s ‘wtf’ face.

“The airport? Hinata what are you talking about? You do realise you’ve called a sex line, right?” Hinata splutters and has to sit down again. Komaeda starts laughing on the other end hysterically, “you thought this was the airport?” He laughed. Hinata flushes red and picks up a couch pillow; smothering his face.

“Oh my god…” He muttered as Komaeda continues to laugh. “Could you imagine if someone else had answered the phone?”

“I would’ve paid to hear that conversation,” he chuckled. Hinata, despite how hot and embarrassed he is, laughs.

“Why are you phoning this hotline anyway?” Hinata asked, and then realised how dumb that sounds and flushes red again.

“Why else do people ring up?”

“Yeah… Got it.” Hinata realises that now this is the chance to find out whether Komaeda is single… “So, is your girlfriend so bad at sex you’re reduced to ringing a hotline?”

“First of all: I’m gay,” Komaeda answered and Hinata does a silent 'yes’, “and I’m as pure as they get. My ass is all cobwebbed up and everything.” Hinata laughs and sits back against his couch.

“That’s really weird. You’re so hot and really nice- and I just called you 'hot’ out loud, didn’t I?” Hinata turns beet red and closes his eyes, listening to Komaeda laugh on the other end.

“Yes, and I think you also just informed me your gay.” There’s a pause and quiet chuckle, before he added, “for me.”

“What- no, I’m heterosexual, Ko- what? No way. Why would you think- what? Stop, no- YES MARRY ME!” Hinata shouted, making Komaeda laugh, and a crash from the other end sounded like he fell off of whatever he was sitting on.

“Oh my god,” Komaeda wheezed, “this is the second best conversation I’ve had.”

“What’s the first?” And Hinata realises way too late that maybe he shouldn’t of asked.

“Do you really want to know-”

“Nope!” Hinata shouted. Komaeda chuckles again in response. Hinata chews on the inside of his mouth for a bit. Seeing as they’re already on the phone… “How about I try and beat your best ever conversation?” Komaeda is silent for a moment, and there’s a bit of rustling before his voice comes back through.

“Okay, let’s see if you can. Good luck, it might be pretty difficult for your first time,” he said. Hinata lays down on his couch and smirks.

“Challenge accepted.”


	20. Pirate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon, I hope this meets your expectations :')

Hinata is the captain of the Jolly Rodger. He singlehandedly overthrew Blackbeard and claimed his ship. He made his own crew: strong, brave and compassionate people, but they are ruthless and cruel if they have to be. Hinata does reprimand his crew if they step out of line or do something immoral: and he will set a punishment in accordance to what they did. Usually it would be something embarrassing; nothing violent or cruel. But every member, including the members that swab the deck, are pure.  
___

He can remember meeting Nagito Komaeda so vividly, it was like it happened yesterday.

It was a warm day, they had docked at a small village. His crew had wondered off to bed the village people and start brawls in taverns; which Hinata had scolded them all for afterward.  
The folk are afraid of pirates, they’re known for their ruthless behaviour, and the pirate code is not something they all follow: they’re more like guidelines anyway.  
So Hinata uses this label to his advantage.

Hinata walks through the village, looking at the stands. Villagers stare, and cower away from him. Some won’t meet his eye. Everyone knows who he is, who his crew is. There are many stories about him: killing people, destroying and invading other ships, thieving, cheat- none are true. There is truth in them: killing someone for good reason, fighting back against other ships, taking back what is rightfully his, cheating because he himself is being cheated-

An argument piques his attention. Not far from him is a food stall selling fruit and bread. The owner is a cruel beefy looking man; he’s holding someone’s skinny wrist tightly in a fat fist.

Hinata swiftly makes his way over. Just as the guy raises a chunky meat clever to detach the hand from their wrist, Hinata appears at the victims side.

“What is going on here?” He asked smoothly. The guy drops his hand holding the clever, but doesn’t release the wrist he is squeezing.

“This street rat stole from my stall,” he snarled, his voice grittily and harsh. Hinata looks at said ‘street rat’ and puts everything he’s got into not swooning. The guy, even though he’s filthy, is beautiful. His hair is unruly and lush white, his eyes are pools of misty green-grey, his skin milky white. His mouth is parted and his eyes are looking at him expectantly; his pupils dilated.

“Do you have witnesses?” Hinata asked, looking back to the stall owner and breathing out silently, to calm himself down. “Without witnesses you can’t condemn this young man to such a cruel punishment.”

“I have witnesses, pirate,” he snarled. Hinata looks around at all the people looking at him in fear and awe.

“I have witnesses who say he didn’t thieve from your stall,” Hinata said, folding his arms across his chest. The man scoffs and gestures to the crowd.

“Oh really?” He laughed, “please, tell me, who is that?”

“Who saw this young man steal from this stall?” Hinata projected loudly, turning to the crowd. The villagers stay quiet and look amongst themselves for what to do. “Anyone?” Hinata shouted, turning back around to face the man. “Nope. Didn’t think so.” The mans lip curls back and he sneers at Hinata, releasing the guys wrist and shoving him away. Hinata picks a piece of bread off of the stall and inspects it. “A little word of advice,” he started, replacing the bread dissatisfied and picking up another, “don’t challenge a pirate.” He flashes a toothy grin at him and turns from the stall.

He takes the guys arm and leads him through the crowd, which parts for them; everyone gaping.

“Here,” Hinata said, taking the guys hand and placing the bread in it. “I’m-”

“Captain Hajime Hinata,” the guy finished. Hinata purses his lips together. “Yeah, I know who you are.” This is his cue to leave. No one will ever see him as anything other than a violently cruel pirate.

“No need to thank me,” Hinata responded, walking away. He feels the guy catch up to him. It’s weird… No one has ever approached him before… And to walk close enough to brush arms-

“Thank you,” he muttered, “I needed this…” The guy clears his throat, “I’m Nagito Komaeda… And I like your tunic.” Hinata smiles and laughs slightly; pausing in his walk.

“How come you’re not afraid of me?” Hinata asked curiously.

“Why would I be afraid of someone who saved my hand?” He asked, waving his left hand around.

“Because I’m still Hinata, haven’t you heard the stories?” Komaeda smiles and takes a step closer to him. Brave bastard.

“I find the stories too over dramatic, and most are just fabricated lies,” he replied. “You’re not a murderous fiend, are you?”

“No,” Hinata answered, “although I’ll add that to the list of things I have been called.” Komaeda laughs, his eyes locked with Hinata’s; bright and wondrous.

“You don’t speak like a pirate,” Komaeda commented. Hinata chuckles and leans closer to him.

“And now to pirates speak?”

“All like, ‘argh’ and 'aye, aye’,” he replied. Hinata laughs in response, shaking his head. “You don’t look like one either…” He muttered, taking another step closer and leaning towards him, their chests almost touching.

“What was you expecting?” Hinata asked, calming his heartbeat. This is the closest he’s ever been to another person; other than the times he’s been threatened.

“A beard,” Komaeda whispered, gently touching his face, “an eye patch, a giant scar-” he slides his hand across his cheek; caressing it. “Rotten teeth,” he murmured. Their faces are not even half an inch apart now. Hinata keeps his breathing steady, even though he feels like he’s hyperventilating. “Not smooth skin, unharmed golden eyes and perfect white teeth,” he said quietly. He feels Komaeda place a hand on his hip, keeping his other against his cheek. Just as they’re about to connect lips, Hinata smiles.

“Nice try,” he said. Komaeda grins and steps back, holding up a bag of money.

“Could I be a good pirate?” He asked, handing the money back. “Have a proven myself worthy?” Hinata chews on his bottom lip, and gestures for Komaeda to follow him.

“We’ll see.”

  
Komaeda most defiantly proved himself worthy. Hinata took him in and made him a member of his crew.

It didn’t take long for him to fall in love with his newest member either. Komaeda turned out to be intelligent, loyal, brave, strong, wise- everything Hinata could ever hope a member of his crew to be. But that’s not what made him fall for him. What Hinata fell for was his wit, humour, confidence and how sympathetic he could be. Komaeda also turned out to be: kind. His kindness is very rare, there are not many people in the world who wield that much kindness, but Komaeda does. And Hinata’s heart melted when he was willing to take a whipping for a little kid who stole an apple from a stall. Hinata, of course, jumped in and diffused the situation; no way was he going to stand by and let that happen.

“You could’ve been hurt,” Komaeda said, as they both boarded the ship. The rest of the crew haven’t returned yet; they’re not due for another couple of hours.

“I wasn’t going to let you take a whipping,” Hinata grounded out. Komaeda places a hand on his arm, stopping him from entering his chambers. Hinata looks up and gives him a questioning look.

“I’m not deaf,” Komaeda muttered, “I heard you offer yourself for the whipping in my place.”

“I wasn’t whipped.”

“I know, but that’s not the point,” Komaeda said calmly, “the point is you offered.” Hinata places a hand over Komaeda’s that’s resting on his arm.

“Like I said: I wasn’t going to let you take a whipping. You don’t deserve it and…” Hinata swallows hard and adverts his gaze; glaring off over Komaeda’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t of been able to watch it. I… I don’t know what I would’ve done…” He sighs and meets Komaeda’s eyes again, “don’t ever do something like that again,” he said lowly, “not when I’m not there.” He goes to walk into his chambers, but Komaeda pulls on his arm; pulling him against himself.

“Did I mention I like your tunic today?” Komaeda said, before kissing Hinata full on the mouth. Hinata’s back hits the door to his chambers, as Komaeda kisses him deeply and sensuously. He moves his hand from his arm to Hinata’s neck, holding him close. Hinata kisses him back passionately, emitting aroused moans from both of their mouths. He twines a hand through Komaeda’s hair; the soft strands floating through his fingers. He pulls him closer by his hip, before resting his hand on the small of his back. Komaeda breathes out through his nose, the cool air having an indescribable effect on Hinata. Komaeda glides his tongue over Hinata’s bottom lip, and pushes down on the door handle to Hinata’s chambers. They fall through, Komaeda kicking the door closed.

“W-wait a minute,” Hinata panted, gripping fistfuls of Komaeda’s tunic. “Komaeda-”

“I love you,” he whispered, like he didn’t want Hinata to hear. Hinata’s heart misses a beat, taking in his eyes. They are one mass of emotion. “Ever since you stopped that guy from cutting my hand off… I’ve been falling for you… What you did today sent me over the edge. The edge I tied myself to… I- I can’t believe I’ve just crossed that line…” Komaeda draws away, but doesn’t get far as Hinata yanks him back.

“The feeling is mutual,” Hinata said. “I love you too… And… Who says there was ever a line anyway?” Komaeda’s eyes go wide and his lips part.

“You love me?” He muttered, and Hinata nods, caressing his face.

“So much,” he said under his breath. “My heart hurts, I love you that much.” Komaeda’s face screws up in pain, like what he said hurt him.

“I’ve never been loved before…” He whispered. Hinata hugs him tightly, wrapping his arms around him and locking.

“Neither have I,” he admitted. Komaeda’s arms go around him and he buries his face into the crook of his neck.

“Captain Hinata,” Komaeda muffled against his neck.

Hinata smiles and replied with, “That’s Hajime to you now.”

  
Four years later, Hinata’s ship was shipwrecked on an island. His was not the only one. Three ships, in that part of the sea where the storm hit, were swept up in it. They had never witnessed anything like it.

Most people washed ashore, but not everyone did. Nagito Komaeda was one of the people that did not.

He has hope that Komaeda was rescued by a passing ship and made to work on board. Anything other than death. Anything, other than death.

After getting off of the island, Hinata became a ruthless pirate. Killing anyone who got in his way of his search for his missing lover, and wrecking any ships that threatened to destroy his.

He’s been invading other ships, scouting the docks and searching every village there is. He’s been looking for two years.

“Ship in sight Captain,” Souda Kazuichi, Hinata’s second in command said.

“Canon it. But make sure not to hit any places where there could be people,” he ordered. Kazuichi nods and starts shouting orders to the crew. Hinata would never blow a hole in a ship in any place where there could be members on board, because if Komaeda was on there and he accidentally killed him…

  
Hinata grabs a rope and swings across to the ship along with his crew. He lands on board, eyeing the crew. The captain of the boat keeps a stern face, glaring at Hinata, in order to set an impression for his crew. But Hinata can see the fear in his eyes.

“Found these two below deck.” Kuzuryuu appeared, throwing a small guy with brown hair at Hinata’s feet.  
Not Komaeda.

Oowada appears, dragging a pale lanky guy out and throwing him down next to the small guy.  
Hinata immediately gets to his knees. He places a hand to the face of the pale guy and slowly lifts his head.

Hinata’s heart beats erratically in his chest. Staring back at him are a pair of grey-green eyes.

“I like your tunic,” he said, his voice hoarse. Hinata pulls him into a tight embrace, which Komaeda returns, his bony fingers grabbing fistfuls of his tunic. Hinata burrows his face in Komaeda’s fluffy hair, letting his hair wipe his tears away.

“I’ve found you,” he whispered. “I’ve finally found you.” Komaeda pulls back, his face dirty and tear stricken.

“You’ve found me Captain Hajime,” he said, smiling. Hinata scoops him up in his arms, carrying him bridal-style. “Can Naegi come? He’s treated just like me Hajime.” Hinata nods to the boy on the floor.

“Help Naegi on board,” he ordered Kuzuryuu, who nods and helps the guy to his feet.

“I’ve heard stories about you,” Komaeda said, as Hinata grabs a rope. “Are they over dramatic and fabricated lies?” He asked. Hinata swings over to his ship, clutching his lover tightly. “Or has a ruthless pirate really been scouting every village and ship for his lost lover?”

“All the stories are true,” he replied. Komaeda’s eyes well up with tears at his answer. Hinata leans in and kisses him, which Komaeda returns; gripping his tunic and sucking at his lips. Komaeda’s lips are chapped and dry, and he tastes of two years worth of slave labour. Hinata would know, he’s had to suffer it too.

“Captain.” Hinata kisses Komaeda for a bit longer before pulling away and meeting Kazuichi’s eyes. “Where to?” He asked.

Hinata presses his lips to Komaeda’s ear and whispered, “where to?” Komaeda giggles and gestures for Hinata lean closer. He does and he feels Komaeda smirk as he places his mouth against his ear.

“West. But I’d love to see your chambers. I’d like to take a bath while you feed me exotic fruit,” he muttered, his breath warm against his skin. “And then, afterwards, I’d like you to kiss and touch me in a way that will have me screaming so loud your crew will hear from top deck.” Hinata grins and draws back, meeting Kazuichi's eyes again.

“West.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SO MANY SHIP/CANON THINGS IN THIS. The whole time I was thinking about OTP's...


	21. Bad Boy, this is Bookworm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for Anon (:

Hinata has been given plenty of warnings. So he’s hardly surprised when he’s threatened to be expelled, when being caught spray painting the bike-shed. He’s pretty sure starting a fire in the boys toilets was the final straw, but he’s done so much shit he can’t remember half of it.  
The head-teacher said that he needs to get his grades up, stop harassing the students and vandalising the school; and sort himself out.

So that is why he’s currently stalking down the corridor, glaring at anyone who looks at him. He’s been assigned to work in the library from 3 till 5, when the library closes. Apparently it’ll keep him out of trouble. Plus it would look good on his CV… Yeah, what he won’t write is how he was forced to do it.

When he enters the library, the select few that are in there turn and look at him. They’re most likely shocked he’s in there; everyone knows who he is. That, and he’s hot; and he knows it. Black ankle boots and skinny jeans- really tight skinny jeans. A fitted white top and a black leather jacket. Not only is he hot, but his whole façade gives off a dangerous aura: constantly scowling, ignoring everyone, always starting fights- and winning. He can’t help it, he just hates people.

He walks over to the front desk and taps impatiently on the small bell. He sighs and stares at the floor; continuously ringing the bell. He only has to work in here until 5… Even though that’s two whole hours of his life he’ll never get back… And everyday, except weekends… That means he has to spend… Ten whole hours here. Per week.  
Now it sounds bad.

A hand presses down on his, stopping him from tapping the bell. He looks up scowling, but it soon fades when he meets the face of Nagito Komaeda. A tall and slender, adorable as fuck, guy that sits at the front of his science class. Like, holy shit is he adorable. And Hinata is absolutely obsessed with his eyes. He loves those pools of grey-green mist…

“I heard you the first time,” he said, his voice soft and smooth. “It wasn’t necessary to ring it another sixty.” He removes his hand from Hinata’s and takes his large glasses out of his pocket.

“Was you counting my dings?” Hinata teased, grinning. Komaeda ignores him and puts his glasses on; his cheeks tinted pink.

“What can I help you with?” He asked. Hinata climbs over the counter, landing in close proximity to him.

“You now have an assistant,” Hinata replied. Komaeda raises a questioning eyebrow and folds his arms across his chest.

“How come?” Hinata jumps up and sits on the counter, picking up the book scanner and shining the red light on his hand.

“The head-teacher is making me,” he explained, “I think it was because I punched holes in Miss Monomi’s car’s tiers… Or was it the fire… No, the bike-shed!” He said loudly, “I vandalised the bike-shed and the head thought it’s time I ‘sorted myself out’. Whatever the hell that means,” he mumbled.

“Right, well…” He looks up and meets Komaeda’s eyes, “it’s petty basic… Nothing really happens in here… We just have to stack books and scan them, when someone wants to check them out-”

“Do _you_ do a lot of 'checking out’,” Hinata said, grinning suggestively. Komaeda flushes and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The gesture sends butterflies flying around in Hinata’s stomach.

“And we have to wait until the last person leaves,” he said. Hinata holds the scanner up, making the red light appear along Komaeda’s white jumper. Komaeda takes the scanner away and puts it back on the desk. Hinata laughs and jumps down from the counter.

  
It’s been seven weeks since his first library day. He finds himself looking forward to it… not because it’s fun, but because he gets to spend time alone with Komaeda. Who gets more and more adorable every day.  
They don’t really talk much, though. Komaeda reads most of the time, and Hinata pretends to be on his phone; but he’s actually watching Komaeda read. Sometimes he’ll smile, or laugh silently, at whatever it is he’s reading, and it would make Hinata’s heart skip a beat. It’s weird to say the least. He’s never had a proper crush before, but he’s pretty certain this is one.

“How do you not get bored reading all the time?” Hinata asked, as they stack some books. Well, Komaeda stacks and Hinata leans against the book trolley and watches him, whilst talking.

“Reading is not boring,” Komaeda replied. Hinata raises his eyebrows and mutters a 'whatever’. “Please don’t tell me you are one of _those_ people.” Hinata looks up and see’s Komaeda looking at him expectantly.

“One of what?” Komaeda groans in response and walks away. Intrigued, Hinata follows him. “Ko, one of what?”

“People who say reading is _boring_ without actually picking up a book,” he responded, walking around the counter. Hinata climbs over it and sits on the edge.

“I _have_ tried,” Hinata protested, “Floppy was always my favourite character.” Komaeda battles against his smile at Hinata’s response. It makes his palms sweat seeing him do that.

“Like a famous author once said: 'If you don’t like to read, you haven’t found the right book’,” Komaeda quoted, picking his book up. “So, we just need to find something you’d find interesting.”

“Good luck with that,” Hinata said, standing from the desk.

“I have something you might like, actually,” Komaeda said, picking his bag up. Hinata resists the urge to say 'oh, you have something _alright_ ’. “Here.” Komaeda holds a book out to him, which he takes, scanning the cover. “It’s a murder mystery novel. One of my favourites. I think you’ll like it,” he added, smiling happily.

“Cool,” Hinata said. Komaeda taps his shoulder and looks at him knowingly.

“Can you promise me you’ll read it?” Hinata will, just because Komaeda is looking at him eagerly. He has such a great desire to hug him and kiss him-

“Alright, but if I don’t like it after the first page, I won’t read it,” he said. Komaeda smiles in triumph and nods excitedly. Hinata finds himself smiling just looking at him, his heart swelling with warmth.

“Pinkie promise?” He said, holding his little finger out to Hinata.

“Really?” Hinata uttered disbelievingly. But, despite himself, he smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. “I pinkie promise,” he whispered seriously, linking his little finger with Komaeda’s soft one.

“Good!” Komaeda replied. “Now, help me stack these books. _Troublemaker_.” He smiles in amusement and walks around the counter. Hinata follows him to the book trolley, smirking.

They end up talking and laughing, whilst stacking books and running around the empty library, until 6 that night.

  
Hinata finished the book Komaeda gave him by staying up late into the night, completely engrossed in it. He never would’ve thought reading was so much fun. Komaeda was right, you just need to find something you’re interested in.

Over the weekend, Hinata re-read the book. Now he knows who did it, he can look at the clues and see the holes in the killers story and alibi.

He’s reading in Costa, drinking his third coffee.

“Do you like the book?” Hinata looks up and see’s Komaeda standing by his table. He’s in a white coat, hat and scarf; his nose pink from the cold outside. In his white gloved hands is a coffee.

“I do, yeah,” Hinata said, pulling out the spare chair at his table. Komaeda sits down, taking his gloves off. “I’m re-reading it.”

“Really?” He exclaimed, sipping his coffee. Hinata nods and bookmarks his page. Nothing is more interesting than Komaeda. “Did you work out who did it before the end?”

“I had my suspicions,” Hinata replied making Komaeda laugh. “Did you?”

“Yeah. I always guess them correctly,” he answered, and Hinata can quite believe that. “Are you meeting someone? I can go,” he suddenly said, recognition flashing across his face.

“No, stay,” Hinata said, “unless _you’re_ meeting someone… A girlfriend maybe?” He asked hesitantly. Komaeda smiles and takes his hat and scarf off.

“No,” he responded, “I’m single.” He shrugs his coat off, revealing a long sleeved white top. It’s simple, but it really suits him. “What about you?” He asked, sipping his coffee.

“Uh, no,” Hinata answered, “and how come? No time for a relationship?” Hinata questioned casually. Komaeda sets his coffee down and turns pink.

“I like someone… But I doubt they like me back,” he said, shrugging his slim shoulders. “Do _you_ like someone?”

“Yeah,” Hinata replied, “I’m super gay for this amazing bookworm I spend my time with at the library,” Hinata added. Komaeda stares wide eyed and mouth gaping slightly. “He’s super fun to be around; really intelligent; he always makes me smile and laugh; he has amazing taste in books and he’s so adorable, I swear I could squeeze him and never let go.” Komaeda laughs with pink cheeks and hides his smile with his hands, melting Hinata’s heart into a puddle.

“Are you joking?”

“Nope,” Hinata said, “but I doubt he’d ever return my feelings…” Komaeda smiles kindly and drops his hands, taking one of Hinata’s.

“He does,” Komaeda said, making Hinata smile. The butterflies are a flight, and Komaeda is gently running a thumb over his knuckles; which is making him feel giddy with happiness.

“Seeing as this is kind of like an unplanned date… Does this mean I can tell everyone that you’re now my boyfriend?” Hinata asked, leaning forward slightly; towards his nerd. Komaeda smiles and meets him hallway.

“Yes. Troublemaker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY! Honestly, I love you all <3


	22. You make a very good coffee

Hinata's dream is to become a major director for films...  
But you have to work at the bottom and work your way up. So, he's so happy to hear that he got the job to work on set for an upcoming feature film. It's starring many famous actors, including Nagito Komaeda, who is a model, actor and film producer. Hinata looks up to this guy. He's twenty two and he's managed to achieve everything he set out to do... I guess it helps being as good looking as him...  
He's got pure white features, all angular and sharp. He's long and slender, and he just seems to glow. That's where his label of 'Angel' comes from. He's just angelic...

"Hey!" Hinata looks up and see's Souda Kazuichi, the sets tech organiser. "I just heard Komaeda's in his dressing room." Hinata stands from his chair and bolts over to the coffee maker.

Komaeda likes a caramel latte, not too hot because he finds it kills the taste... But not warm because it makes him cringe... That's what it said on his blog anyway...  
Yes, Hinata follows his blog, he needs to know what Komaeda likes and dislikes, especially when it comes to coffee.

He picks up his coffee and a packet of salted caramel bites. Apparently he prefers salty things over sweet things... Food, he likes salty food.

Hinata curses under his breath as he knocks on Komaeda's dressing room door. He hears a 'come in' and curses again. He takes a deep breath to calm his erratically beating heart, and enters.

Komaeda's dressing room is quite large, with costumes laid neatly on a white sofa. Sitting at a desk, reading over his script, is the Angel himself.

"Hello," Komaeda greeted happily, standing from his desk and walking over. He's in white jeans and a black top; his hair tied up. He looks amazing... Fuck. And he smells so good...

"Uh, coffee and whatever these are called," Hinata said, holding out the foam cup and the packet of caramel. He generally doesn't know what they're called.

"Thanks," he said, smiling and showing off his perfect white teeth. "Hajime Hinata, right?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"Yep, that's me," Hinata replied, watching his face. Komaeda's eyes widen and he takes another sip of the coffee... That's a good sign... right?  
Wait, he knows his name? Shit. He's proper fangirling now... "Uh... Well, bye," he said, going to leave.

"Can you stay?" Komaeda said, and Hinata's heart almost bursts from his ribcage. "I'm just really bored, I know all my lines and, no offence to anyone here, but everyone is so boring to talk to."

"How do you know I'm not boring," Hinata said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't, but you're my last hope," he responded, "so please, take a seat." Hinata smiles and follows Komaeda to his white couch. "Is this your first time on set?"

"Yeah," Hinata answered, sitting down, "it's so crazy here. Everyone looks like they're going to burst a blood vessel," he added, making Komaeda laugh. His heart couldn't beat much faster now, not after he made him laugh.

"Did you see the costume designer?" Komaeda whispered, like he's about to tell Hinata a secret. "She messed up one of my costumes, so I complained to the director about how awful my costume was, so her 'mess up' would look like she improved it for me." Wow. Not only is Komaeda good looking, and amazing at what he does, but he's a lovely person too. "You make a really good coffee, by the way." Hinata relaxes and smiles.

"Thank god," he muttered, making Komaeda laugh again.

"So, what are you doing here? You don't want to be a coffee boy your whole life, do you?" Komaeda asked, sipping his coffee. "Even if you're amazing at it.

Hinata laughs and said, "I want to, hopefully, somehow, become a director... But that's going to take a long time... Or not happen at all."

"Stay hopeful," Komaeda said, gently tapping Hinata's hand. "You never know, it could happen." When Komaeda removes his hand, Hinata finds himself reeling for his touch. "These are great by the way," Komaeda said, shaking Hinata's thoughts.

"I'm glad," he said, and watches as Komaeda eats a caramel bite.

  
It's been a month since his first day, and Hinata is really enjoying himself. Komaeda turned out to be an absolutely wonderful person. Whenever he's not needed, or on his break, he would send for Hinata and they would talk. They talk about loads of things, and for the duration of their conversation, Hinata actually forgets who Komaeda is and talks to him like he would with someone he's grown up with.

Everything was great.  
Until one day, Hinata is asked to be seen by Komaeda's agent. The person who gave Komaeda his angelic image.

"You're putting Komaeda's 'pure' image in jeprody," the woman said sternly, "I have been Komaeda's agent since he was six years old. And I've not allowed him to have a relationship, it would ruin his whole 'I'm an innocent and pure virgin' image."

"Excuse me," Hinata said, getting slightly annoyed. "All I do is bring Komaeda coffee, and he asks me to stay and talk. That is all."

"Well, to you that may be all it is, but I've never seen Komaeda so happy and giddy," she responded, "all he does is talk about you as well. And it needs to stop." Hinata can't believe this. "So, I suggest you stay away from him, or I'll get you fired." And with that said, she walks away before he can even respond.

Hinata walks over to the coffee area and braces his hands on the table. How stupid could he be? Komaeda is a celebrity. All celebrities have images that cannot be messed with. Hinata was stupid in thinking he could be friends with him. Even if he's friends with the real Komaeda, the Komaeda everyone else knows will always be lurking in the background. And it's fucked him over royally.

"Dude, I heard your conversation with the dragon bitch," Souda whispered, nudging him. "Tell Komaeda! She can't say things like that to you!" Hinata shakes his head and starts making coffee. "Dude!" Souda exclaimed, "she threatened you! For no good reason! You need to tell someone-"

"Tell them what?" Hinata snapped, "I think you're forgetting who I am." Souda closes his mouth and adverts his gaze. "No one is going to listen to me. Just... Don't worry, okay?"

  
Hinata knocks on Komaeda's dressing room door and walks in.  
Komaeda looks up from his spot on the couch and smiles blindingly. There is no way someone like Komaeda could like Hinata in the romantic sense... No way.

"Hey!" He greeted happily, as Hinata approaches, placing his coffee down. "I have something to ask you!" Komaeda exclaimed, grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling him down next to himself. "In this scene my character realises that the person he thinks is the killer, is his long lost brother," Komaeda gushed, pointing a slender finger at a paragraph on his script. "But I just feel like his reaction isn't amazing... What do you think?"

Hinata scans the page, frowning. Komaeda's right, his reaction does the scene no justice...

"I'd be more 'holy shit my brothers a murderer!' and less 'I have a brother... I wonder why we got separated'," he said, looking up and meeting Komaeda's eyes, who's looking at him with a small smile on his face. Hinata's voice almost fails him as he realises how close they are. "Like, I get it, you wanna know why you never knew your brother... But you just found who the killer is."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Komaeda murmured. Hinata swallows and remembers Komaeda's agents threat... but he can't move. He's pinned to the spot by Komaeda's enchanting eyes.

Komaeda smiles, and then leans closer; closing the small gap between them. Hinata presses back against Komaeda's lips, that are kissing him unexperienced and clumsily. His lips are soft and he tastes of caramel and coffee. He feels Komaeda place one hand on his neck and the other on his thigh; sending bolts of electricity through him. Hinata takes control of the kiss and finds himself winding his fingers around strands of Komaeda's soft hair; the hair band discarded somewhere. Komaeda gasps and squeezes Hinata's thigh.

"Komaeda!" A curt voice called. "Back on set! Now!" Hinata gets up from the couch and speed walks out of the dressing room, closing the door and cursing.

He can't believe what just happened. Why did he let Komaeda kiss him? Why did he kiss Komaeda? NO ONE should be kissing Komaeda. He's image...

Shit. What if someone had seen them? Komaeda would be in so much trouble... And Hinata... He swallows and preys no one saw.

  
A few hours later, after Komaeda had finished his scene, another break was called.

Hinata slowly makes Komaeda's coffee. Dreading their next encounter...

He takes a deep breath and as he goes to knock on the dressing room door, it swings open, revealing Komaeda's agent.  
She glowers at him and walks away. Hinata bites his lip worriedly.

"Hinata." He turns and see's Komaeda smiling at him, he's standing in the centre of the dressing room.

"Hey," he greeted, walking into the room and closing the door. "How was-"

"I just fired my agent," he said. Hinata almost drops the coffee on the floor. He did what? "She was way too controlling..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hinata said, as Komaeda takes the coffee.

"The only thing is, she organised this whole movie... So we don't have a director," Komaeda said carefully.

"Oh, that's awful," Hinata said, "I'm sorry Komaeda." He shakes his head, laughing. Confused, Hinata frowns. "What?"

"I'm asking if you'd take the place as director!" He answered. Hinata's eyes widen and he has to take a step back. "I can produce the film once it's finished, and you can direct it."

"Are you mad?" Hinata exclaimed, "me, direct... I- I-"

"You want to be a director. You have all the qualifications, you've seen how the set works," Komaeda said, putting his coffee down, and moving closer to him. "You can do this."

"Komaeda, this is insane," Hinata said, "can you hear yourself? I can't direct a film this big! Are we even allowed to do this?"

"Yes you can, and yes we can. I'm a film producer, I can pay the expense for the film and produce it," Komeaeda said. "So, what do you say?" He looks at Hinata expectantly. This is his chance... Here it is, standing right in front of him... Literally.

He sighs and said, "fine." Komaeda jumps and hugs him tightly.

"Yes! Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun!" He pulls back and hesitates before kissing Hinata intensely. Hinata sighs and grasps him, pulling him closer and kissing him back.

"Komaeda... People are going mad out here-" they pull away from each other and see Souda standing in the doorway, his mouth open. "I can come back..."

"No," Hinata said, taking Komaeda's hand. "Let's try and make an awesome film." Komaeda squeezes his hand and laughs.

"Yes. Let's."

  
The film was a massive success. It broke box office, and Hinata is famous. He has so many companies asking him to come and direct one of their many films. It's so surreal he still doesn't believe it.

"Morning!" Hinata turns in his chair and see's Komaeda walking over to him, holding coffee. He smirks and takes the beverage. "How's the plan for our next film coming along?" He asked, leaning over Hinata's shoulder and kissing his cheek.  
That's another thing Hinata can't believe. Komaeda got a new agent and they supported his relationship with Hinata. They thought it'd be sweet, and when they became public with their relationship the image was 'Komaeda found his soulmate'.  
Hinata accidentally outed them when they won an award for the film. He kissed Komeaeda on live TV and in front of millions of people...

"I think it'll be better than the last one," he replied, tuning his head and kissing his boyfriend. "But..." He said, standing from his chair. "I've had enough planning for one morning."

"I bet you have," Komaeda laughed, falling backwards onto their bed, that Hinata has backed him up to. Hinata grins and climbs atop him. "Go easy, I'm still aching from last time."

"Okay," Hinata whispered, "slow and sensual it is." Komaeda giggles and surrenders to his coffee boy.


	23. This is not for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a dorky fic... I don't know what happened...

"Komaeda that is NOT PARKOUR! STOP IT!" Hinata screeched, watching Komaeda roll sideways like a log over a brick wall. Honestly, they can't walk home from college without Komaeda doing something extremely stupid, or completely dumb and dangerous. Today he has gone for extremely stupid, that could lead to being completely dumb and dangerous.

"What is it then? Please, enlighten me," Komaeda said, climbing back over the wall and landing beside his best friend. Hinata continues to walk. No way will he stoop to Komaeda's level of idiocy. "Fine. If you won't join me, I'll just go by myself." Hinata snaps his head up in confusion, and watches as Komaeda runs up a load of stone steps...

"Stop!" Hinata shouted, bolting after him. Komaeda plus a high up place, while trying to do parkour, is not a good combination. Hell, it's not a good combination when he's not trying to be like an anime character.

When Hinata gets to the top, he see's Komaeda approaching a metal bar. Over the other side of that bar is giant gap between two buildings.

"NAGITO KOMAEDA!" Hinata bellowed, sprinting towards him. "You fucking dare." He grabs his arm and pulls him away from the edge, just as he went to climb on it.

"You're such a bore!" Komaeda complained, trying to wriggle out of his grip. Hinata yanks on his arm and Komaeda gives up, huffing.

"I don't want you to die," Hinata said. Komaeda smirks and pulls on his arm, yanking Hinata against him. "Ko-"

"You care about me?" He sang, placing a hand to the small of his back, and holding him in place. In other words, against Komaeda's body.

"Of-of course I do, you idiot!" Hinata snapped, and he can feel himself flushing red. "Just stop. Can't we walk home normally for once?" Komaeda tilts his head to the side; tilting Hinata's feelings.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" He asked, making Hinata groan. "Fine. We'll walk like boring civilised people," Komaeda said, releasing Hinata. He finds himself wanting to be close to him still...

"Thank you," Hinata said, clearing his throat. They start walking again, towards the stone steps. "I was wondering if you wanted to-" Hinata's voice dies, as he watches Komaeda sprint towards the bar again. "NO! NAGITO!" He screamed, running after him.

He screams again as Komaeda jumps over the bar and soars over the gap. Hinata throws himself at the bar and looks at the ground...  
But is extremely confused and worried, when Komaeda is not flat on the ground: dying.

"You look pale." Hinata looks up and see's Komaeda leaning against a bar on the opposite building to him. Hinata rests his head against the bar and breathes out, calming his deadly beating heart; his whole body deflating.

"Don't do that EVER AGAIN!" Hinata screeched, so loudly he sent birds tweeting angrily into the air. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! Are you trying to KILL ME?"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Komaeda said, holding his hands up in surrender. Hinata hadn't noticed how afraid he was for his idiot of a best friend, until he was wrenching and throwing his lunch up. He's shaking, and his heart won't calm down. That is by far, the most stupid thing Komaeda has ever done.

"Hey, are you okay?" Komaeda's soft voice is closer, and his hand is rubbing Hinata's back, as he continues to chuck his guts up. "Here." Komaeda hands him a bottle of water, which he takes; shaking. "Did you eat something bad or..." Komaeda trailed off, as Hinata gives him the darkest glare he could make. Perhaps darker.

"I'm vomiting from fear!" Hinata squealed, his voice hoarse from screaming, and wrenching, so much. "Don't do that to me again," Hinata said, thinking how Komaeda could've fallen and-  
He throws up again, angling his face away from his friend.

"I'm sorry..." Komaeda muttered, patting and running a hand along his back. "I... I didn't know you'd be so worried..."

Hinata laughs bitterly and replied, "you can help who you fall in love with." As the words leave his mouth, he regrets them, but another lot of food comes up; momentarily taking away his embarrassment. Komaeda continues to rub at his back: which is a good sign. He's not grossed out by Hinata's revelation... Now he thinks about it, that was not how he wanted to tell him. Declaring his love while throwing up. Fuck his life.

"No... You can't," Komaeda muttered. Hinata looks over to him and see's him looking sad. Hinata then realises that Komaeda doesn't feel the same way... Which makes him feel even sicker.

"Forget I said anything," Hinata murmured, drinking from the water bottle. But the water just upsets his stomach even more.

"I don't want to forget," Komaeda said. Hinata's already fast beating heart, increases in speed. "I'm in love with you too." Hinata is frozen in his place. "I have been, for a very long time. Ever since secondary school when you beat my bullies up..." He laughs slightly at the memory, "they didn't know what hit them... Literally."

"Yeah, well..." Hinata coughs and adverts his gaze. "They beat up my best friend... Someone I also happened to be crushing on at the time." Komaeda smiles and kisses the top of Hinata's head, making him flush red.

"You always look out for me," Komaeda said fondly. Hinata snorts and looks at the ground.

"Yeah, well, someone's gotta," he remarked, making Komaeda laugh. He would've said something else, had he not needed to vomit again. Komaeda goes back to his rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Hinata coughs a 'it's okay' as he continues to projectile vomit everywhere.

  
After Hinata had calmed down, Komaeda gave him a mint and took his hand. Which Hinata had smiled like an idiot at. If Komaeda can get over Hinata being sick, while confessing is love, they have nothing to worry about.  
They walked home -hand in hand- normally for the rest of the journey back to their shared flat. They decided parkour is not something for Komaeda to take up. Purely for Hinata's health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll make another one, if this is just weird, and not what you expected MeepTheFangirl :D


	24. Are you serious?

Hinata plans on meeting up with his best mate Komaeda today. Y'know the usual, video games and food. But Komaeda has a different idea...

 

Hinata has to re-read the message a good six times before what he is asking sinks in.

Nagito:)  
_Hey! Do you mind pretending to be my fiancé for a few hours so we can eat free wedding cake?_

Me  
_Are you being serious?_

Hinata shakes his head and sends another message:

_Of course you're being serious._

Nagito:)  
_Is that a 'no'?_

Hinata ponders this for a moment. It wouldn't be the worse thing in the world to pretend to be engaged to his crush- he means best friend...

Me  
_Sure. See you soon x_

Nagito:)  
 _Yay! xxx_

 

Hinata and Komaeda walk up to the large building, silver rings on their left ring fingers.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Hinata muttered as they enter the building. Komaeda laughs and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. Hinata tenses and can actually hear his heart beat in his ears.

"It'll be fun!" Komaeda chimed, "unless even acting like you love me is-"

"Don't start," Hinata warned, stopping Komaeda from putting himself down. He's always been like this, when he was eighteen it was at its worse... But he got help and Hinata was with him, even through the worse of it. "And you know I love you Nagito," Hinata said, "you're my best friend," he added, even though his heart sinks at the words.

"Hello! My name is Monomi and I'll be your wedding planner!" Hinata tenses. Where the hell did this woman come from? Did she hear his sappy words? -wait a minute... 'Wedding planner'? Is Komaeda planning a whole wedding?

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Komaeda sang, shaking her hand. "I'm Nagito Komaeda and this is Hajime Hinata!" Hinata shakes the woman's hand, trying to keep it steady... He feels like he's breaking the law.

"Aw! Aren't you two just the cutest!" She squealed, pinching Hinata's cheek. "Come on then! All the cake is just through this hall, then we'll go through to the dining hall so you can see where you and your guests will be dining." She turns on her heel, releasing Hinata's cheek. Hinata places a hand to his face and pouts.

"She seems nice," Komaeda said, squeezing Hinata's hand and following after her; dragging Hinata with him.

  
The room she led them to is full of white tables holding up various types of cakes. The room smells sweet and Hinata finds his mouth watering at just the sight of it all.

"Well, take your time sampling the cakes. If you need me I'll be in the other room talking to another couple!" Monomi exclaimed, exiting the room with a joyful bounce.

"Come on then!" Komaeda said, pulling Hinata over to a table that has a cream iced cake; on the inside is chocolate sponge. Komaeda releases Hinata's hand, making disappointment pool into his stomach; putting him off the cake. "Open up!" Komaeda sang, holding a fork out to him.

"Really?" Hinata said. Komaeda nods happily. Seeing him so joyful, his smile almost as big as his face, makes Hinata smile. He opens his mouth, allowing Komaeda to feed him the cake.

"How is it?" Komaeda asked, using the fork to eat his own piece.

"Okay," Hinata replied with a shrug. "Do you like it?"

"It's a bit sweet..." He answered, putting the fork down. Hinata takes his hand and pulls him over to a different table.

"This one looks like it'll be more mild," Hinata said, forking some of the honey coloured sponge up. "Here." He holds the fork out and Komaeda eats off of it. Feeding him cake sends a burst of warmth through him; he hopes he doesn't look too satisfied with the whole situation...

"Salted caramel!" Komaeda exclaimed, as Hinata eats some himself. It is indeed salted caramel... And it's quite nice too. But Hinata's not a big fan of the stuff.

They walk -hand-in-hand- over to another table.

"You know... Monomi's not in here," Hinata said hesitantly, "we don't have to hold hands and feed each other cake..." Komaeda's hold on Hinata's hand lessons slightly, making him wish he hadn't said anything. "I don't care though! I-I don't mind holding your hand or feeding you cake!" Hinata said hurriedly, getting a confused sidelong glance from his best friend. "I didn't mean-" Hinata starts, realising what he said. "Well- it's just I- well I-" his arm is yanked on, sending him crashing into Komaeda's chest; next come a pair of soft lips. They barely graze the corner of his mouth, but that's not the point! Komaeda opens his eyes and pulls back slightly.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered. Hinata blinks a few times, the situation sinking in. Komaeda just kissed him... If you can even call it that.

"You missed my mouth," Hinata said. He doesn't take the time to the register the bewilderment on his crushes face; he just leans in and kisses him full on the mouth. He feels Komaeda's body go rigid against his. Hinata goes to pull away, as it's been a good few seconds and Komaeda is still unresponsive- but then he kisses him back. He has dreamt of this moment his whole life, ever since meeting the boy when he was twelve... He's now twenty one.

They part mutually, Hinata stepping away awkwardly.

"Hajime..." Komaeda murmured, looking at the ground.

"I love you..." Hinata muttered, "as more than a best friend... When I say I love you I... Well... I really mean it- I love you..." Hinata looks up from the ground and sees Komaeda looking at him with wide glossy eyes. "You don't have to say anything-"

"I love you too," Komaeda said. Hinata's heart can't take much more of this. "I never would've thought you'd return the feelings..." Komaeda wraps his arms around himself. "I don't want you to get hurt..." Hinata sighs, knowing where this is going. Komaeda is always so afraid his 'luck cycle' is going to put him in danger... And Hinata has to admit, weird things do happen around Komaeda but...

"I'll be fine," Hinata said, placing his hands on Komaeda's slim shoulders. "Perhaps I'm the end of your luck cycle," he added, getting a small smile from Komaeda.

"Perhaps."

  
"... And that is how I am standing here today, next to the most amazing person I have ever met." Hinata turns to Komaeda -who is seated next to him- to see him smiling with pink cheeks. "Nagito. I love you." Komaeda flushes darker and stands from his seat at their table; kissing him. Hinata kisses his newly wed husband back, to a chorus of 'aww's' and wolf whistles, from their friends and family, that are seated in the dining hall.

"I love you too," Komaeda said, kissing Hinata on the side of his mouth. "Until death do us part."

"I find that awfully morbid," Hinata commented, getting a light chuckle from his husband. "And I'd like to think that we'd be together even after death."

"I like the sound of that," Komaeda said, taking Hinata's hands and squeezing them. "To infinity and beyond!" Hinata laughs and nods; kissing Komaeda's forehead.

"Much better."


	25. Signing out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon :-)  
> I'm going to start emptying my inbox now :D

"You're going to just have to shout it in his face," Kaziuchi said to Komeada, picking his drink up.

"What?" Komaeda asked, confused. Kazuichi raises his eyebrows and pulls a disbelieving face. "Seriously, what?"

"You obviously like Hajime-" Komaeda clamps a hand over his mouth and shushes. "He'll hear you!" Komaeda exclaimed quietly, glancing over his shoulder at the brunette collecting their drinks at the bar.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, looking back to Kazuichi. The red head raises his eyebrows again, in a 'seriously look'. "Oh, sorry," Komaeda said, removing his hand.

"Yes, it is," he answered. "Anyone can see. Your flirting is awful." Komaeda pouts and pulls his most offended face.

"It is not- HEY!" Komaeda said loudly, smiling at Hinata- who is just placing the drinks onto their table.

"What did I miss?" He asked, sitting down next to Komaeda; his arm brushing his. Komaeda almost falls off his chair at the touch.

"Did I mention that I like that shirt on you," Komaeda said, gently running a finger down Hinata's arm. The brunette laughs and turns to Komaeda.

"Thanks," he responded. Komaeda strains a smile and when he looks away, his face drops and it takes everything he's got not to whack his head against the table.

"Hinata, would you like to go out tomorrow? Like... Dinner?" Komaeda asked hesitantly. Kazuichi gives him a sly wink, which he ignores. His flirting is not awful.

"Sure, where?" Komaeda sighs. That is not the response he wanted... Why can't Hinata see that his best friend is crushing on him?

"Actually, can we book a hotel room and stay there?" Komaeda said loudly, looking at Hinata expectantly.

"If you want, but wouldn't a restaurant be better to hang out at?" He replied. Komaeda lets out a quiet groan of defeat and puts his head in his hand. Kazuichi coughs and mutters 'shou' a' im'. Komeda steels his nerve and grabs Hinata's face.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" He shouted. Hinata turns red, and then smiles.

"Thanks, so are you." Komaeda's jaw drops and he releases his friends face.

He's so done.

Nagito Komaeda is signing out.

"I'm gonna go," he said, straining a smile. Hinata catches his arm and tugs on it.

"Why?" He asked. Komaeda runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"I'm just... feeling... defeated..." Hinata raises a questioning eyebrow, and stands up. "What are you-"

"What's wrong?" Komaeda holds his breath and glances at Kazuichi, who gives him the thumbs up. He looks back to Hinata and lets out the breath he was holding.

"I love you," he said quickly. Hinata frowns and places a hand on Komaeda's arm.

"I love you too," he said, "now, what's wrong?" Kazuichi starts laughing whilst Komaeda tries not to cry. "What are you laughing at?"

"Hinata!" Komaeda said impulsively, grabbing his face and cupping it. "I'M. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU." Hinata's eyes widen and his lips part in shock.

"You're  _in_ love with me?"

"Hallelujah!" Komaeda yelled, kissing him. Hinata gasps and stumbles back, but Komaeda pulls him against himself and wraps his arms around him. Hinata slowly holds him in turn and kisses back. Komaeda moans in relief and bliss, as his crush starts to devour him, hands roaming over his body, tongue roaming his mouth, lips roaming lips.

"Fucking finally!" Kazuichi shouted. "I was getting sick of both of your obvious flirting!" They part mutually and look at Kazuichi, still holding one another.

"You were flirting with me?" They both said in unison, to each other, faces of utter disbelief on their faces.

"I'm so fucking done. I'm getting new friends. Souda Kazuichi is signing out."


	26. You're NOT a Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hospital KomaHina for Anon :-)

Hinata walks into the hospital room and see's Nagito Komaeda. His ex.

"Hajime!" Komaeda exclaimed happily, wincing slightly. Hinata hides his concern and panic for the white haired boy, and walks towards his bed. His trainee, Tsumiki, follows behind.

"You were in a car accident..." Hinata went for stating the obvious. Komaeda nods and struggles into a sitting position. Hinata immediately lunges to his side and helps him up gently. Damn it. The feelings are still there and as strong as ever. "Okay, tell me where the pain is." Hinata picks up his notes and scribbles Komaeda's name at the top of the paper, that's clipped to the clipboard.

"Well, my ribs mainly..." Komaeda answered. Hinata places the clipboard down and moves back to the bedside. "You've done well. I hope breaking up with me was worth it." Hinata winces at Komaeda's comment. He regrets what he said to him... It was awful. He called Komaeda a _distraction_. Komaeda didn't deserve to be treated the way Hinata treated him. All he did was shout at Komaeda for being 'distracting'. He deserved so much better... As much as it pains Hinata, he hopes Komaeda has found better...

"I need to find where the pain is," Hinata said, helping Komaeda out of bed. He's skinnier, Hinata notices, his heart giving a painful squeeze.

"I can tell you where the pain is," Komaeda commented, "My chest." Hinata smiles slightly, and rolls Komaeda's top up. The whole bottom half of his ribcage is bruised. It's dark purple in some places. Seeing him so injured is making Hinata's eyes sting. He feels like throttling whoever was driving.

"I'm going to press lightly in certain areas of your chest and stomach, just tell me when you feel pain." Hinata gently presses on the right side of Komaeda's ribcage with three fingers.

"That hurts," Komaeda winced, flinching at his touch.

"Sorry," Hinata said. He doesn't know what he means by that apology. He shakes his head and presses on the other side of his ribcage, which makes Komaeda wince again. "I'm going to have to book an X-ray for you," Hinata said, waving Tsumiki over. "Go book that for Nagito Komaeda." She nods, taking his notes and exiting the room. "Turn around, like before, just tell me when you feel any pain." Komaeda nods and turns around. His back is flawless, but that doesn't mean there is no damage. He presses at the top, near his shoulder blades.

"Ouch," Komaeda said in monotone. Hinata rolls his eyes and presses in the centre of his spine. Komaeda doesn't comment, which must mean there is no pain. That's a good sign, no spinal damage. Hinata presses at the bottom of his spine, and goosebumps prickle Komaeda's skin. "Damn it..." Komaeda muttered. Hinata ignores the obvious arousal his touch caused Komaeda, and steps away from him; telling himself that it would of happened had someone else touched the sensitive spot of Komaeda's back... Not because it was Hinata...

"Who was driving?" Hinata asked, as Komaeda sits down onto his bed, rubbing his arms. He looks up, his right black eye has gotten darker.

"My friend Naegi," he answered, "He's fine. Broken leg and airbag blisters. My airbag didn't come out... so... that's how my ribs are so damaged. I also knocked my right cheekbone against the side of his head, hence the black eye." Hinata nods and pumps some antibacterial hand-gel into the palm of his left hand. "That reminds me," Komaeda started, amusement in voice. Hinata looks up and sees him lounging against the pillows of his bed, eyeing the gel in the palm of Hinata's hand; a mischievous smile on his face. "How's your love life?"

"Non-existent," Hinata replied, rubbing his hands together. Komaeda's smile widens and Hinata has to hold himself back from returning it. He's such a little shit.

"So, it's just you and your hand?"

"Just me and my hand," Hinata confirmed, rolling his eyes. Komaeda laughs, wincing and clutching his chest. "Serves you right," Hinata remarked, watching Komaeda struggle not to laugh because of his ribs. "Is there pain anywhere else?" he asked. Komaeda nods and spreads his legs apart.

"My groin kind of hurts..."

"Of course it does," Hinata said, rolling his eyes; trying not to laugh.

"You know, if this is all it takes to get your attention, I should've gotten myself in a car accident three years ago, when we were together." Hinata covers the distance to Komaeda's hospital bed and leans over him, glaring into his eyes.

"Don't say things like that!" he reprimanded. Komaeda looks into Hinata's wide eyes with curious wonder and shock. Hinata himself is shocked at his outburst. Way to bury past feelings-

Komaeda's lips stop his thought process. Hinata closes his eyes, sparks going off behind his eyelids. He's not kissed anyone in so long... and for it to be Komaeda... well, it just makes everything infinitely better. The kiss is tender and slow. Komaeda's lips are familiar and his scent hasn't changed. He's still the Nagito Komaeda he remembers from three years ago. The same Nagito Komaeda that tripped over his own feet at the pub they met at, and fell straight into him. The same Nagito Komaeda that gave everything to Hinata; his virginity, his heart and soul; his love...

And its the same Nagito Komaeda whose heart and soul and love Hinata destroyed, all because he was falling behind in his medical studies.

Hinata pulls back and steps away. Komaeda closes his parted mouth and his hopeful eyes dim. Whatever expression Hinata is wearing has certainly scattered Komaeda's hope of them getting back together. He deserves it. He shouldn't get his hopes up like that.

"You seem fine," Hinata said, clearing his throat and turning away. "I'll be back when its time for your X-ray." Hinata hardly gets to the door of the hospital room when Komaeda's voice stops time from moving; suddenly Hinata's finding it hard to conform to gravity as his heart starts beating in his ears.

"When I said my chest hurts, I meant my heart." Hinata sets his jaw and turns. Komaeda has his arms wrapped around himself, and he seems so small and broken. "You shattered my heart, Hajime... you didn't brake it- you shattered it."

"Komaeda I-"

"No!" he shouted, his eyes livid. "You don't get to keep treating me like this! You don't get to act like everything is OK! You did this to me. I loved you," Komaeda said, his eyes watering. Hinata winces and his heart starts throbbing. "I loved you so much and you... you just treated me like... well, like I was just a distraction-"

"You were not a distraction!" Hinata said loudly, with conviction. "I never meant what I said! I loved you... I still do." Komaeda swallows at Hinata's words. "I was falling behind in my studies, and I had no right to take it out on you- to blame you for my mistake. And I said what I said because I didn't know what to do. My whole future was falling away..." Hinata closes his eyes and grounds his teeth. Saying all this out loud is so much harder than admitting it internally. "What I didn't realise at the time was that..." he sighs and looks at Komaeda, "was that what really mattered to me -what was my future- was you." Komaeda wipes away his tears and adverts his gaze.

"I..." he clears his throat, eyes fixated on the bed. "I don't know what to say..."

"There is nothing to say," Hinata sighed, "I ruined everything... If it makes you feel any better: I'm miserable... I have been ever since you walked out that day." Komaeda struggles to stand and walks over to Hinata, his eyes intense.

"You think that makes me feel _better_?" he asked, his words dripping in acid. "I still love you!" Komaeda yelled, "I never stopped! But its not like it matters! Because you'd never pick me over your precious _job_." Hinata cups his face and pulls him towards his own.

"I love you," Hinata said, "And I'm sorry." Komaeda bites his lip, his eyes watering; tears falling.

"So am I," he muttered. Hinata doesn't know what happened. One second Komaeda was biting his lower lip and the next he's biting Hinata's.

Hinata's back hits the door of the hospital room, and he brings a hand up to cup the back of Komaeda's head. He glides his fingers through his soft hair, running a hand down Komaeda's back and holding him against himself. He knew how much he missed Komaeda emotionally- but physically. No. He hadn't realised how much his body had missed Komaeda's until it was pressed up against him; clothing as a barrier to his skin.

"Nagito..." Hinata murmured, forcing his lips off of Komaeda's. "This breaks the doctors and patient rule." Komaeda breathes out harshly through his nose.

"I should've known your job would ruin this too," he said, going to step away.

"No," Hinata started, holding him in place; being careful not to hurt his ribs. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, maybe we should stop." Komaeda pulls a confused face, as Hinata removes his name tag.

"Stop?"

"Stop," Hinata confirmed. "As in, I'm done playing the doctor. Like I said, you're my future... I was just too stupid to realise it until I lost you." Komaeda's eyes water again but this time, Hinata wipes them away; like he should've done that day he called Komaeda the one thing he is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be making another thing like this. Its already half done, aha.


	27. A White Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Florist Komaeda and Tattooist Hinata :-)

Hinata owns a tattoo paler on the left hand side of the road, where he occasionally looks outside, to the other side, and sees Komaeda, who owns the florist. Hinata often finds himself gazing outside and into the shop, watching Komaeda put the flowers out and give the odd flower to pedestrians. Hinata’s also seen Komaeda receive flowers from admirers. It’s awfully annoying whenever that happens, because Hinata gets this sick envious feeling where he thinks he’s turning green…  
His friend Souda often mocks him for his obvious crush on the florist and always jokes around about it. He also orders some flowers from the shop so Komaeda would come in and deliver them, just so Hinata can talk to him. Even though his friend is trying to help out… Hinata really wishes he wouldn’t.

“I ordered some more flowers!” Souda shouted, making Hinata’s hand slip and draw a line across his tattoo design.

“You did what?” He exclaimed, rubbing out his picture furiously. Souda throws some dead Lily’s away and points out the window to the florist.

“I ordered more flowers,” he repeated, more slowly this time.

“I wish you’d stop getting involved! -And don’t patronise me!” Hinata yelled.

“Patronising?” Hinata whips his head around and sees Komaeda entering with two bouquets of flowers, white and red roses. He comes over to the desk and smiles. “Something tells me no one could patronise you, Hinata.”

“Isn’t that patronising?” Souda said, making Komaeda giggle. Hinata smiles slightly and takes the flowers.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Komaeda commented, looking at the tattoo design Hinata’s working on. He immediately becomes self-conscious and knows he’s turning red.

“Oh… That… It’s not finished- Souda jogged me- Souda get a vase for these,” he said helplessly, seeing Komaeda still looking at the sketch; a small smile on his face… What Hinata will not mention is that the design is inspired by Komaeda…

“Sure thing pal, I’ll be exactly ten minutes,” he said, winking and exiting the room. Hinata contemplates strangling him before he leaves, but Komaeda’s voice snaps him out of his glare.

“You’re really talented Hinata,” Komaeda said, smiling brightly and looking straight into his eyes. Hinata momentarily forgets how to breathe with those amazingly beautiful eyes looking at him…

“Thanks,” Hinata said, coming back to reality. “I don’t think I’m that good-”

“You’re amazing Hinata,” Komaeda said sincerely. “I wish I could draw… Although so does everyone!” He chimed, placing his arms on the counter, “that and the piano. Everyone wishes they could play that too! Funny isn’t it?”

“Now you’ve said it, yeah it is funny,” Hinata said, realising how true that statement is. Leave it to Komaeda to think about those sorts of things… It just makes him like the white haired guy even more… He’s so different and unique… Hinata sighs internally adding a ‘and probably taken’ to the end of that list. “Hinata.” He looks up at the mention of his name, and sees Komaeda looking at him with pink cheeks. Adorable.

“Komaeda?”

“Are you…” Komaeda stops and clearly decides to change his sentence. “You’re friend, Kazuichi, says that you… That you like museums- and well I have two tickets to the modern art museum, and I was wondering if you wanted to come…” Komaeda hides behind his hands and peeks an eye out. “With me?” He added hesitantly. Hinata cannot help the goofy smile spreading across his face at the shyness of Komaeda’s proposal.

“As in a date?” Hinata asked, leaning towards him. Komaeda nods, his hands still hiding his gorgeous face. “Yes, I’d love to,” Hinata said, taking Komaeda’s hands and smiling. He can’t believe this is happening. His crush is asking him out to an art museum.

“Great!” Komaeda said happily, “I should get going- oh!” He stops and hands a piece of paper over. “Here’s my personal number.” Hinata takes it, his heart missing a beat. “Just text me!” He said, walking towards the door. “Oh, and Hinata-” Hinata raises his eyebrows and Komaeda nods his head in his direction. “I noticed you got a new tattoo on your arm. I like it.” He smiles and leaves. Hinata glances at his right tattoo sleeve and runs a finger over the white rose… He knows it was stupid to get a tattoo dedicated to Komaeda, but… He couldn’t help it.

  
It’s been a month since their date, and Hinata is convinced he’s in love… Well he was convinced he was in love when he was crushing on the guy- but that’s irrelevant.

Hinata walks into the florist, instantly being plastered by the smell of flowers. It's Komaeda's natural scent, Hinata notices. He peers around a small cherry blossom plant and see's Komaeda talking away happily to a customer while he wraps their flowers. Hinata finds himself smiling, the sight of his boyfriend never fails to make a massive smile bloom on his face.

The guy who just bought the flowers, passes by Hinata, waving over his shoulder to Komaeda.

"Oh, Hinata!" Komaeda exclaimed, "How long have you been here?" he asked, walking around the counter and towards him.

"Not long," Hinata replied, kissing Komaeda's mouth when he reaches him. "I was wondering what you're doing tonight?"

"I'm spending it with you," Komaeda replied, smiling knowingly. Hinata grins and pulls out a small white rose from his pocket.

"This is the only flower that hasn't died yet," Hinata said, holding it up.

"Is that from the bouquet I brought in a month ago?"

"Yeah," Hinata answered. "Happy one month anniversary," he added. Komaeda laughs happily and plants a kiss to Hinata's cheek, making him grin like an idiot.

"You too," he said, his cheeks lightly dusted pink. Hinata places a lock of Komaeda's hair behind his ear and slides the rose into it, before cupping his face.

"That rose is a symbol of our relationship." Komaeda giggles and increases in the colour pink.

"For someone that seems so scary, you're actually really soft," Komaeda said, making Hinata blush. "You're like a big fluffy grizzly bear!" Hinata laughs and pulls Komaeda into a tight embrace; which he returns.

"Big fluffy grizzly bear'," Hinata repeated fondly. Only Komaeda would say something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to clear my inbox out now :'D


	28. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super long. Oops.

The headache is awful; it makes thinking so hard... One things for certain: is the talking... so many voices... so many words. Everything is in slow motion. The incredibly slow way his eyes are opening is frustrating.

When they open, he see's two heads looming over him. Their mouths moving rapidly, the words coming after the lips have stopped moving. His lids drop again and his head rolls to the side; darkness taking over once again.

 

He re-awakes. God knows how long after. He struggles into a sitting position whilst opening his eyes. He's in a plain white bed, a bathroom to the left, and a door opposite him.

"Hey..." a voice that sounds familiar starts to register. "Nagito?" he looks to his left and see's a brown haired guy, half out of a chair that's set next to his bed. The guy is young, early twenties maybe. "How're you feeling?" he asked hesitantly, resting a hand over his. He flinches away from the brunette. The guy looks at him like he's just been sucker-punched in the gut, but smiles anyway. Why?

"Nagito K-Komaeda." Another voice comes into the room. He looks at the person, messily cut hair, bandages on her arms and legs... Where the hell is he? "H-how are you feeling?"

He swallows and looks at the two people, his head beginning to hurt. He has this strange feeling like he knows the brunette... and he has the strangest feeling that he... that he _likes_ him... but he doesn't know why.

"Who... who are you?" he asked. The brunette pales and stares at him for a long time; so many emotions crossing his face, his eyes watering. He glances at the other person in the room and clenches his jaw.

"It s-seems he has amnesia... that's not u-uncommon considering the injury he s-sustained..." the brunette nods and growls a 'I know'.

"I'm so confused," he said, "where am I?" he pauses, his voice dying. A horrible, cold realisation gripping him. He can't remember anything... there's a massive blank spot in his memory. His head feels like it's going to explode; the pounding is unbearable.

"Y-you're in a h-hospital Komaeda," the woman said, walking over to the foot of his bed. "You were in a c-car accident and sustained s-severe damage to your brain... Can you tell me your name and age p-please?"

"Uh..." he glances at the brunette by his bed, he looks pained; like he's trying to supress a scream. "I'm Nagito Komaeda and I'm..." he stops. He doesn't know how old he is... Why doesn't he know how old he is?

"You're twenty four," the doctor supplied. Twenty four? Why didn't he know that? "It appears you have am-amnesia. By the looks of things its R-Retrograde amnesia, which means you cannot access past m-memories." Komaeda stares at her helplessly. What should he remember that he can't? Komaeda looks at the brunette by his bed and parts his mouth.

"W-who are you?" he asked. The brunette winces and catches his tears before they fall. Seeing this guy reduced to tears is making Komaeda's heart hurt, but he doesn't know why; and it's confusing him even more.

"I-I'm..." the brunette sniffs and regains his composure. "I'm your husband, Hajime Hinata." Komaeda's heart starts beating rapidly fast. He can't remember who his own husband is? This is insane!

"No..." he muttered, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "No, no, no, _no_ ," he chanted, crying hysterically. " _Why can't I remember anything?"_ he screeched, ripping all the wires connected to his hands and arms. One of the wires he ripped out tore the skin.

"Nagito, _Nagito_ , calm down," Hinata said, taking his arm. His touch is reassuring and it relaxes Komaeda- but he can't remember who he is. Komaeda wipes his eyes and face and looks up, sniffling. He meets pained and concerned golden green eyes and a ripple of pain bursts in his skull. He grabs fistfuls of his hair and screams. He can hear shouting and can feel Hinata's hands rubbing his arms reassuringly, trying to ply his hands off of his hair. Hazy images flash across his eyes, recognition flooding his body. He can remember something... It's... its Hajime Hinata.

 

_Komaeda runs from the library, impossibly late for a lecture. He can't believe his watch stopped working properly. Actually he can, its just his luck._

_When he joins the pathway, he crashes into someone; all his books and paper flying everywhere. Great._

_"I'm so sorry," he said, immediately getting down and picking up his books and paper; his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose slightly. He see's a tanned hand collect some of his paper, and then hears a voice._

_"It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going." Komaeda looks up, and at the same time so does the stranger. His face is not even a centimetre away from a handsome tanned face, large golden green eyes staring into his grey green ones. Komaeda feels himself flush pink, and looks down to collect the last of his paper. Once tightly in his hands, he stands up; the stranger following suit._

_"I'm sorry," Komaeda said, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. The stranger smiles, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Komaeda feels his heart contract; this guy is gorgeous._

_"It's fine, honestly," he reassured, handing Komaeda a pile of his notes. Komaeda takes them, acutely aware he is still pink in the face. "You're clearly in a hurry, so I won't keep you."_

_"I'm already half an hour late," Komaeda said, his shoulders tensing. He's going to have to scavenge for other peoples notes. "There really is no point in going, by the time I get there it'll be over..." Komaeda sighs and clutches his books and paper to his chest, blowing a strand of his hair from his face._

_"I was going to get a coffee," the guy said, gaining Komaeda's undivided attention. "Want to join me? You can reorganise your notes as well." Komaeda bites his bottom lip and nods after a moments hesitation. The guy smiles brilliantly, showing off perfect white teeth. Komaeda has come to the conclusion that the guy is not gorgeous. He's_ drop-dead _gorgeous. "Let's go then," he said, walking to Komaeda's side. Komaeda walks with him, their arms accidently brushing; but the guy doesn't seem to mind, and Komaeda certainly doesn't. "I'm Hajime Hinata by the way."_

_"Nagito Komaeda," Komaeda responded. Hinata smiles and holds a hand out. Komaeda takes it, glancing forwards, being careful not to walk into another person._

_"Nice to meet you Komaeda."_

 

Komaeda stops screaming and his hold on his hair slacks. He remembers meeting his husband...

He looks up, seeing Hinata, his face tear stricken and eyes wide and worried. Komaeda lowers his hands, and Hinata immediately places a tissue to his bleeding arm.

"Nagito are you okay?" he asked, his voice shaking. He wipes at the blood on Komaeda's arm and then holds it at the torn skin; stopping the bleed. "Nagito please talk to me. I know you don't know who I am but-"

"I know who you are," Komaeda whispered, his voice cracked and broken. Hinata's mouth parts and his eyes water. "I don't remember everything... I just remember meeting you... being that close to your eyes earlier... it sparked a memory..." Hinata lets out a choked sob and places his free hand to his eyes. "I married you?" Komaeda said out loud, finding it hard to believe. Hinata lets out a laugh, a short joyous laugh.

"Yes," he said, dropping his hand from his face and locking eyes with Komaeda. "Yes, yes you did. You married me." Komaeda shakes his head, finding the whole ordeal unbelievable.

"Wow," Komaeda muttered. "How long?"

"Well, we started going out a week after we met," Hinata started saying, "And we were together for three years and a half before I proposed, and you said yes. We got married a year after that, so we'll be married for three years on the 24th of April. Overall we've been together for seven years." Komaeda whimpers slightly and starts crying again.

"I can't remember seven whole years- maybe more!" Komaeda exclaimed in distress. Hinata takes Komaeda's hand with his, that's not against Komaeda's cut, and squeezes it. Komaeda finds reassurance in the presence of Hinata's hand and wipes his nose and eyes against his shoulder; sniffling.

"It's okay," Hinata said, "you remembering our meeting is a good sign. It means its possible for your memories to come back to you... we just need to trigger them." Komaeda nods and relaxes slightly. Hinata's right, his memories are not gone. He can get them back; they just need to be triggered.

"What happened to me?" Komaeda asked. Hinata tightens his hold on Komaeda's hand and casts his gaze away; his eyes are furious. It's unnerving for Komaeda.

"It was a hit and run," Hinata replied, his voice hard. "It was our lunch breaks, so we planned to meet up at the café we always meet up at... I was standing on one side of the road, by the café, and you were just coming out of your work building..." Hinata's eyes tear up and his lip starts trembling. "I... It happened so fast..." he wipes his eyes on his shoulder and hardens his face again. "The road was clear, not one car in sight, so you crossed; smiling and waving..." Hinata breaks down again, seeing him like this makes Komaeda's own tears spill. "Some car came speeding down the road, breaking the speed limit... the driver was going at an incredible speed... they hit you... you smashed into their windscreen, went over the roof of their car and onto the boot, before finally landing on the floor."

"Oh my god..." Komaeda muttered. How awful that must of been for Hinata to watch... for him to see his husband get run down in front of him... unable to do anything. He laces their fingers together and squeezes them. Hinata looks up, his eyes red and puffy; still producing tears.

"I didn't know what to do," Hinata cried, "people from both sides of the road rushed over to you, phoning ambulances and police... I went over to you, pushing past people. I knelt down beside you... your face was cut and bruised, your arm bent at an impossible angle... I passed out next to you. When I woke up the doctors explained what happened. I ran to your hospital room and when I reached your bed I collapsed again." Hinata is uncontrollably sobbing now, "There was nothing I could do to help you... I wish I could've saved you... I- I-"

"Hinata, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could've done," Komaeda said, silencing him.

"The bastard didn't even stop," Hinata said, his voice strained and furious. "When they find who did this, I'm going to kill them."

"Let me b-bandage his arm u-up," the doctor pats Hinata's shoulder. He flinches and doesn't release Komaeda's hand for a long while. "Sir, I n-need to patch h-his arm up." Hinata nods, reality setting in again. He stands up, going to let go of Komaeda's hand. In a panic Komaeda grabs his wrist. He's the only person Komaeda can say for definite that he trusts. He's his husband, and he remembers meeting the guy.

"I'll come round the other side," Hinata said, wriggling his wrist out of his grasp. Komaeda nods and as soon as Hinata comes to his other side, he grabs his hand again.

 

After a few tests, Komaeda was discharged. He agreed to come and live with Hinata; he trusts him. The doctors also thought it'd be best for Komaeda to live in his own house, with his husband, and do things they usually would, saying it may jog some memories.

When they arrive at their house, Komaeda stares in awe. The house is large, not manor house large, but big. Hinata said that Komaeda wanted a nice big house, but not too big as smaller ones seem more intimate and cosy. The house does itch at Komaeda's brain, and he has a hazy memory of falling in the doorway, a tanned hand just catching him before he fell flat on his face. He told Hinata this, and his husband laughed and explained that Komaeda's shoelaces were untied.

Komaeda follows Hinata inside their house, his heart beating fast. The house smells like vanilla... That's the first thing he notices.

"I was thinking, after a tour, we could look through some photo albums," Hinata suggested. Komaeda nods and follows him into the lounge.

 

After the tour of the house, Komaeda finds he does remember some things. He remembers cooking a Christmas dinner in the kitchen... and dancing in his underwear in the lounge- something he was blushing furiously at as he recalled the memory to Hinata, who simply laughed. He also remembers making out on the stairs... it's hazy but its still a memory.

Komaeda sits down on the sofa next to Hinata, and looks at a photo album with him. There are so many pictures... so many things Komaeda can't remember... he feels his eyes welling up with tears as they look through the wedding album. How can he just forget all of this? He doesn't understand... Sure he has amnesia... but how could he just forget?

"Don't cry," Hinata said, wiping Komaeda's face. Komaeda shakes him off and smiles, looking back at the album. The photograph is of them in a foam bubble bath, splashing water at one another.

"Who took this picture?" Komaeda asked, turning red. You can't see anything because of all the bubbles, but obviously he's naked... and so is Hinata... well, of course they would be...

"It was set up by the photographer, it took a photo once every ten seconds. Once we were done in the bath we took the camera and kept the ones we wanted and deleted the others," Hinata answered, turning the page: revealing three more pictures of them in the bath and one in robes.

"Ouch..." Komaeda muttered, holding his head. Hinata places a hand on his arm and asks what's wrong, but Komaeda ignores him and focuses on the emerging memory... he can actually see it floating out of the darkness in his mind-

 

_"How do I look?" Hinata asked, pinching the corner of Komaeda's glasses, that he has decided to try on. Komaeda laughs and places his chin in his hand._

_"You look handsome," he replied. Hinata grins, his charming breath-taking grin, and takes them off._

_"I'm glad, but your eye sight is pretty poor and its damaging my 20/20 vision." Komaeda pats his arm playfully and takes his glasses back. "You look super adorable in your glasses, but..." Hinata takes them back and places them on the coffee table; pouncing onto Komaeda- his back hitting the floor. "You look so damn hot without them..." he muttered, biting his ear. Komaeda tries to stifle a moan and places a hand to his mouth- biting his fist._

_"I'm glad," he said. Hinata laughs and pulls back; hovering over him, grinning. Komaeda often wonders how he got so damn lucky... "Oh my god!" he exclaimed, bolting upright; sending Hinata tumbling backwards. "Oh, sorry."_

_"I'm used to it," Hinata laughed, sitting upright, "Ever since I met you I've been on the floor a lot." Komaeda turns red, adverting his eyes from his boyfriends smirk. "What was with the sudden out burst?"_

_"I missed another lecture, due to this stupid watch-" Komaeda takes it off and throws it onto the coffee table with a huff. "Which means I have to catch up. Which means I have to bug my friend Naegi for his notes. Which means-"_

_"-you have to go," Hinata finished. Komaeda nods begrudgingly. Hinata sighs and pulls Komaeda against his chest, hugging him close. "When's your next lecture?"_

_"Tuesday."_

_"That means you have four days to catch up." Komaeda starts, but Hinata pulls him back laughing._

_"I hate you," Komaeda mumbled, as Hinata starts planting heated kisses along his jaw and down his neck; turning him into a withering mess. Hinata laughs again and meets his eyes. Komaeda takes in his golden green eyes: full of mischief._

_"You love me," he teased, placing kisses to Komaeda's face._

_"Mmm..." Komaeda hummed, tilting his head back. "I do." Hinata stops kissing him and pulls back, his face a mask of pure shock. Komaeda immediately regrets what he said, and moves away. "I better go-" Hinata catches his wrist, stopping him from going anywhere. Komaeda winces and looks back to his boyfriend. Hinata lunges forward and kisses him, winding his hand in his hair and pulling Komaeda closer; crushing him against himself._

_"I love you," Hinata said. Komaeda feels his heart swell, and before he knows it, he's on top of his one-year-and-four-month boyfriend, kissing him senseless._

 

Komaeda removes his hands from his hair and stares at the album on Hinata's lap. A picture of them kissing stares back at him.

"Nagito, are you okay?" Komaeda looks to the source of the voice, and see's Hinata looking concerned again. "I could drive you back to the hospital if you want, are you in pain? Is it-" Komaeda lunges forward and kisses him. He pulls back just as quick, his eyes going wide. Hinata stares at him, confused and shocked.

"Another memory came back to me..." he muttered, looking away and flushing a shameful red. "It was the first time we ever said we love each other..." Komaeda gently touches his lips, remembering the feel of Hinata's pressed against them not long ago... it felt so good... "I accidently said I loved you and I thought you were going to reject my feelings... but you just kissed me and said it back..." Komaeda's eyes start tearing up, and it takes an enormous amount of effort not to sob and sob and sob.

"I remember," Hinata said. "Like it was yesterday... That was the day my whole future was suddenly clear to picture..." Komaeda looks up, wiping at some tears. Hinata looks back, his body tense, and eyes fixated on Komaeda; an intense expression in them. Komaeda feels his whole body yelling at him to pounce- so he does.

He pounces and kisses his husband. When he feels Hinata grab him and pull him atop himself, he moans. It feels so good and so right and just bliss. Hinata's mouth moves expertly against Komaeda's, like he's memorised them- the curve of Komaeda's lips- what to do with his tongue to please him- that's when it dawns on him that he probably has... and Komaeda can't recall anything, only the few scattered memories he has.

He pulls back, feeling sad again. Hinata opens his eyes and stares at Komaeda's.

"I'm sorry," he said, removing his hands from Komaeda's waist. Komaeda climbs off of him and sits back onto the couch, pulling his wrinkled top down. "I should've stopped you... I took advantage of you and I'm sorry-"

"Its not your fault," Komaeda said, his voice flat; his eyes fixated on the coffee table. "I... My feelings are there... I know what I feel for you... but I also don't... I just..." he lets out a frustrated sigh, still refusing to meet his husbands eyes. "I... I don't know." Those three words are so true, it hurts him.

"I understand," Hinata said, he closes the photo album and stands from the couch. "You should probably get some sleep. You've had a tiring day." Komaeda nods and stands up, looking at Hinata. He looks hopeful- obviously glad his husband is getting his memories and that he's okay... but also deflated. It dawns on Komaeda that he must be exhausted. There is no way that those black bags under his eyes are natural.

 

Komaeda followed Hinata silently to their bedroom; the room smells familiar. Unlike the rest of the house, this room smells only of Hinata... Komaeda guesses it's because he'd come back from the hospital, shower, sleep -well, try to- and then go back to the hospital- not going anywhere else in the house.

"Shower?" Hinata asked, walking over to a cupboard and producing a green towel. Komaeda nods and takes the towel from him. The fabric is soft and he notices that it has ' _Mr & Mr KomaHina_' woven on it in white thread. "It was your idea." Komaeda looks up and meets Hinata's fond eyes. "The towels. They were your idea."

"It seems like something I'd do," Komaeda replied. Hinata smiles and runs his index finger over the writing. Komaeda can see the corners of his eyes welling up with tears... he wishes he could do something to take the pain away... but he can't. Not yet anyway.

"I'll turn the shower on for you." Hinata turns away, wiping his eyes on his top as he goes into the on-suite.

 

After showering, Komaeda dressed in some pyjamas- white and light grey checked bottoms and a light grey long sleeved baggy top. He walks into the bedroom and see's Hinata just placing a photo frame on his nightstand. If Komaeda had been a second later he would've missed it.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Get comfortable. I won't disturb you on my way out," he said, disappearing into the shower room. Komaeda goes to the opposite side Hinata was just sitting on and pulls the duvet back. He climbs inside, sinking into the mattress.

He glances to the photo frame and leans across; picking it off of the bedside table. It's a silver frame and inside is a photograph of himself... Komaeda's eyes start stinging. In the photograph his cheeks are dusted a light pink and he's not looking at the camera as he smiles. The photograph was taken up close... Hinata must of been teasing him when he took this picture...

Komaeda puts it back on the nightstand and lays down, pulling the duvet up to his shoulders and curling into a ball.

 

Komaeda hears Hinata come out of the shower a while after. He looks up from his spot and see's Hinata just about to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Komaeda asked, sitting up. Hinata turns around and meets his eyes.

"I was going to go sleep in the guest room," he responded. "I thought you'd prefer to sleep by yourself..." he trailed off. Those few words alone explaining everything. Komaeda pulls the duvet on the other side of the bed and pats the mattress.

"This bed is huge," he said, "Just... stay on your side." Hinata hesitates, looking unsure. "Honestly... It's fine... I'd actually prefer it if you slept here."

"Are you sure?" he asked. Komaeda nods. He is sure. He hates the idea of sleeping alone in this huge bed... Hinata is his only form of comfort, knowing he's near relaxes him. The whole time Hinata was in the shower, Komaeda was so tense... he hated it.

"Please." Hinata nods and makes his way over to the bed, climbing inside. Komaeda looks over to him, meeting his eyes. "Do we... do we have sides of the bed?"

"We're on our sides," he replied, smiling fondly. Komaeda nods and lays down onto his back. "Usually we'd end up in the middle- or even fall asleep in the middle, but obviously-"

"Night Hinata," Komaeda said, rolling onto his side. He don't think he could bare to hear the end of that sentence... What it implied was enough. They used to fall asleep hugging each other... But not now Komaeda can't remember...

"Good night Nagito," Hinata murmured, the mattress moving in a way that indicated he's rolled over. Komaeda clutches the duvet tightly with his hand, and wills himself to go to sleep.

 

He's been laying awake for a long while now. The clock next to him reads midnight... He's been laying here awake since ten. He blinks in the darkness, his eyes already adjusted.

"Hinata..." Komaeda muttered not too loudly, in case he's asleep.

"Yeah?" his voice responded. Komaeda lets out a sigh of relief. He's not the only one who can't sleep.

"The way you described the accident... How come I'm not in any casts?" he asked hesitantly. He can hear Hinata breathe out a long breath, making him feel guilty for making him relive the memory.

"You were in a comer for three months and two weeks..." he muttered. Komaeda gasps quietly, he was asleep for that long? "They took all your casts off two weeks ago... Your arms, ankle, leg and ribs are fully healed..." his voice is quiet and distant. God... how dreadful... what must he of been thinking? He's probably driven himself mad over the thought of Komaeda never waking up... He winces at that thought.

"Oh..." was all Komaeda could find to say.

"Yeah... 'oh'..."

They didn't speak again after that.

 

Komaeda blinks slowly, his headache is gone... he just needed a good sleep. And after he managed to drift off, it was a really good sleep.

He goes to move, but realises he can't. He looks up and is met with the sleeping face of Hinata... They must of rolled into the middle of the bed in their sleep... But Komaeda is clutching Hinata's top... and his legs... Oh gosh. His legs. They are tangled with one of Hinata's. His husbands other leg is around his waist... It's actually really nice... Having Hinata's strong arms around him, holding him against his hard body- the feel of his legs wrapped around him.

Crap.

Komaeda can feel himself growing hard. His crotch is pressed against Hinata's. Crap, crap-

He releases Hinata's top, which he was still embarrassingly clutching, and wriggles around. Hinata groans and rolls onto his back, releasing Komaeda. He sighs in relief and shuffles over to his side of the bed.

"What..." Hinata grumbled. Komaeda looks over his shoulder and see's Hinata looking at him with parted lips.

"Hi..." Komaeda said lamely.

"Morning," Hinata replied, smiling slightly. Komaeda smiles back, glad that he's obviously unaware of how they slept. "I'll go make some breakfast and get your medication," he said, sitting up. He sits on the edge of the bed, stretching. Komaeda has to swallow as he watches his husbands top ride up; revealing a strip of tanned skin at his waist.

 

After having a quick wash, Komaeda made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Hinata was just putting a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon onto the table, as he entered.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Hinata asked, setting two tablets and a glass of orange juice onto the table.

"Better. My headache is gone," Komaeda answered, "touch wood," he added, tapping the table. Hinata laughs slightly and puts another plate onto the table, for himself.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go out today," he said, Komaeda nods and eats some scrambled egg. "There's this book store you love, you used to go in there all the time... maybe it will jog a memory."

"Okay," Komaeda said, swallowing his medication.

"Also, you have your first therapy session at 3," Hinata informed him. "It's to help with accessing memories." Komaeda nods, unsure of how he feels about letting a stranger into his mind. "Nagi, it'll be fine," Hinata said. Komaeda stops eating and looks at Hinata. "Sorry, it's a nickname I sometimes use... used." Komaeda pulls a face, like he ate something sour, and wrinkles his nose.

"I hate it," he said, which makes Hinata laugh. It's a loud, happy and joyous laugh. "What?" Komaeda asked, finding himself laughing slightly as well; Hinata's laugh is contagious.

"Your opinion of the nickname hasn't changed," he said, "You still hate it." Komaeda smiles as Hinata continues to laugh. Komaeda picks up his glass and smiles into his drink. He's glad the accident hasn't changed him... Much.

 

Komaeda follows Hinata into the bookstore. Its familiar...

"Komaeda!" a female voice exclaimed. He turns in the direction of the voice, and sees a blonde girl walking over to him quickly. "I haven't seen you in here in ages! Where have you been?" Komaeda stares helplessly at the woman. Who is she? He looks over to Hinata for help.

"He was in an accident. He has amnesia," Hinata explained. The woman gasps and her eyes go sad.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Nagito, this is Sonia Nevermind," Hinata supplied. Komaeda looks at the woman and holds a hand out. She takes it sadly and pulls her best smile, but he can detect the falseness of it.

"Sorry..." Komaeda muttered. Sonia Nevermind waves a dismissive hand and increases her smile.

"Well, if you need anything I'll be at the counter." She walks away. As she turned, Komaeda caught a glimpse of sadness, but also hope... it was a strange expression to say the least.

"We used to spend a lot of time in this section," Hinata said, making Komaeda turn away from the blonde woman. "Maybe it'll jog a memory." Komaeda nods and follows him to the centre row. They get to the middle of it before Hinata sits down and leans against a book shelf.

"What are you doing?" Komaeda asked. Hinata smiles and pats the space next to him. Komaeda looks around once, seeing that it's pretty much empty in here, he sits down; leaning against the bookshelf behind himself.

"We used to come here and read," Hinata said, "well... You'd read and I'd watch you," Hinata added, smiling fondly. "You have this expression when you read that I just can't get enough of..." he said, placing a strand of hair behind Komaeda's ear. Komaeda tenses and Hinata withdraws his hand, realisation crossing his face. "Sorry..." he muttered.

"What else did we do in here?" Komaeda asked, before the atmosphere can get awkward and tense.

"Sometimes you'd read to me," Hinata replied, smiling again. "I loved it when you read Shakespeare-" At that word, a shooting pain goes through Komaeda's head.

"Ah..." he muttered, his vision blurring and the world tilting. He feels Hinata's hands on his arm; always reassuring. The touch just intensifies the aching though-

 

_"Why don't you read?" Komaeda asked, giving his boyfriend a pointed look._

_"I'd rather watch_ you _read," he responded. Komaeda shakes his head, smiling._

_"You're distracting me," Komaeda said. Hinata grins and kisses his cheek, making him blush. Honestly. "Really Hajime, pick a book- any book, and read it."_

_"Read to me."_

_"I'm reading Othello," Komaeda responded, giving his boyfriend a dubious look; which the latter simply smiles at. "You'll be bored after the first word. Also, you probably won't understand it."_

_"No I won't, and you can translate if I don't," Hinata said, tapping the book. "Go on, read to me." Komaeda sighs and turns the page, clearing his throat quietly._

_"'As hell's from heaven! If it were now to die, 'Twere now be most happy-'"_

_"What does that mean?" Hinata interrupted. Komaeda laughs and shakes his head._

_"If you're going to interrupt after every sentence, there really is no point in me reading it to you."_

_"Oh, please Nagito."_

_"Fine," Komaeda said, locking eyes with Hinata. "It means: that if Othello was to die he'd be OK with it, as now he's seen the love his life- Desdemona."_

_"I couldn't be happy about that," Hinata said, shaking his head and frowning. "I couldn't die after seeing the love of my life and be OK with it..." Komaeda feels his stomach turn. The way Hinata's speaking is like he's talking about someone he hasn't met yet..._

_"What do you mean?" he asked, keeping his voice steady._

_"That's like me dying right now. I wouldn't be OK with that... I want to spend my whole life with you and dying right now is not an option..." Komaeda can't believe what he's hearing. Hinata feels that much love towards him? "Life is short enough as it is. I don't think I'll be ready to leave you when we're old. Let alone now! The thought of being without you makes me feel ill." Komaeda places a hand on Hinata's knee and squeezes it, getting his boyfriend to look at him._

_"That my friend, is a critical analysis of the play," Komaeda said, unable to say anything else. What Hinata just said to him was... well, it was deep and full of emotion; and he could hear the shakiness of his voice as he said it._

_"Huh..." Hinata said, "Maybe I should've taken English Lit." Komaeda laughs and elbows him lightly._

_"Maybe." Hinata picks the play up and flicks through the pages, a frown on his face. Komaeda chews on the inside of his mouth for a long while, as he watches his boyfriend. He has to say something, he can't just forget what Hinata said... it was so beautiful and raw... "Hajime," he said. As his boyfriend turns his head, he pinches his chin and kisses him lightly._

_"What was that for?" Hinata asked, "Not that I'm complaining," he added, gently caressing his face._

_"Did you really mean everything you said?"_

_"Yes," Hinata said, nodding. "I love you Nagito. A lot." Komaeda closes his eyes and kisses him deeply. Hinata kisses him back, slowly and tenderly, allowing Komaeda to savour the moment. They part mutually, placing their foreheads together. Komaeda smiles, nuzzling Hinata's face with his nose._

_"I love you too," he whispered. Hinata smiles and kisses him again; wholly and completely. Komaeda cups his cheek and leans closer. If only they were at his flat..._

 

Komaeda blinks hard and looks around. He's in the bookstore but...

"Everything okay?" Hinata asked. Komaeda looks in his direction, seeing Sonia Nevermind kneeling near; concern on her face.

"Shall I call an ambulance?" she asked. Komaeda shakes his head, looking at Hinata; his golden green eyes all he can focus on.

"No, I'm fine," he said, standing up. "I want to go," he said impatiently. He hates how he can't remember everything. From the memories he's gotten back so far, he can tell that the love he has for his husband is so raw and real and whole. And Hinata's love for Komaeda is the same. He hates that he can't remember everything. He hates it. "Now. I want to go now!" Komaeda said loudly and frustrated.

"Yeah, we are. Calm down Nagito, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, taking his arm. Komaeda shakes his touch off and walks away.

He needs air. The air in this book store is suffocating him with memories he can't get to. And he hates it.

 

He breathes in deeply, the air outside is cold and refreshing. Hinata takes a little while to join him, and when he does he looks so sad and crushed.

"What's wrong?" Komaeda asked, after a long while of standing in silence. Hinata smiles at him and gestures to his left.

"It's almost 3, we should head off. Your appointment's soon." Komaeda nods and follows closely at Hinata's side. The path is a lot busier now people are coming out for lunch. The crowd is daunting. Komaeda grabs onto Hinata- well, who he thinks is Hinata but turns out to be someone else.

"Can I help you?" the guy asked. Komaeda ducks his head and shakes it. "Wait a minute... Komaeda?" He looks up at the sound of his name, and see's the guy looking at him with a mixture of disbelief and surprise. "Wow, its been a while! You okay? Hinata said you'd just come out of your coma."

"I'm sorry... I... I don't remember you," Komaeda said, getting anxious with all the people bumping into him and giving him weird looks. He looks around for Hinata, but can't see his husband anywhere.

"What do you mean you don't remember me?"

"I don't remember you!" Komaeda shouted, getting most people around him to stare. He feels his heart beating erratically, and his mouth has gone dry. He can't control his breathing either.

"Dude, are you okay?" The guy -Kuzuryuu- asked, placing a hand on his arm. Komaeda flinches, getting more and more stressed. Where is Hinata? Komaeda looks around helplessly for him. Where did he go? "Come on, lets get you off the street." Kuzuryuu takes Komaeda's arm and pulls him out the centre of the path, and into an alleyway.

"Get- get off me!" Komaeda yelled, yanking his arm away. "I don't know you! You can't just do that!"

"Komaeda, we went to university together. We've been friends for years."

"I don't know you!" Komaeda shouted again, "Hinata!" he called out, his eyes stinging.

"Calm down. I'll help you find Hinata-"

"How do you know Hinata?" Komaeda asked quickly. "Where is he?" Komaeda whimpered, his eyes releasing tears. He wipes at them furiously, but they won't stop coming.

"Calm down, okay?" Kuzuryuu said, "He can't of gotten far, we'll find him-" Komaeda's ears start ringing and his head starts to throb.

"Hinata..." Komaeda sobbed, falling to his knees, clutching his head. His head is hurting more than ever. It feels like it's being repeatedly hit on the inside. Where is Hinata? How did he lose him? Did he not realise Komaeda wasn't with him? Did he abandon him on purpose? Does he not love Komaeda anymore? Because he has no memories?

 

"Nagito, Nagito-" Komaeda looks up and see's familiar golden green eyes looking at him. Komaeda doesn't know how long he's been on the floor of this alleyway. All he knows is that he's been sobbing. "Nagito."

"I found Hinata," Kuzuryuu said. Komaeda looks back to the golden green eyes and starts crying again.

"I thought you'd left me," he sobbed, hugging Hinata tightly. "I- I went to hold your arm and I grabbed you but it wasn't you it was a stranger, who turned out to be Kuzuryuu, someone I don't know and then-"

"Nagito, calm down. It's okay, you're okay." Komaeda nods his head, holding Hinata tightly, still crying.

"I w-want to go home," Komaeda sobbed, unable to control his trembling. "I want to go now," he cried, "take me home." Hinata gently pushes Komaeda away from himself, and wipes his never ending tears away. "I thought you'd left me, because you didn't want me anymore-"

"No Nagito, god no," Hinata said, pulling him into another hug. He feels Hinata put a hand to the back of his head, and gently run his fingers through his hair. It's comforting and relaxing... It calms Komaeda's heart and shaking.

"Can we go home n-now," Komaeda hiccupped, shivering. Hinata nods and helps him to his feet, holding him against himself.

"Yeah, I'll reschedule your appointment for tomorrow. We... we can go home."

"I'll speak to you soon Komaeda," Kuzuryuu said. Komaeda frowns and buries his face into the fabric of Hinata's top, as if to hide himself from Kuzuryuu.

"Thanks Kuzuryuu, I'll text you tomorrow," Hinata said. Komaeda peers out from his 'hiding' and glares at Kuzuryuu. Why is Hinata going to text him?

 

Once they got back Komaeda had a shower, which calmed him. Now he's on the couch, a steaming mug of coffee in his hands- Hinata next to him.

"You had a panic attack," Hinata said. Komaeda nods and pulls the blanket tighter around himself. "I'm sorry... I should've been more careful."

"It's not your fault," Komaeda started saying, but Hinata turns to him with a grave face. The look stops him from speaking.

"It is. I was careless," Hinata said, "Before we left the book store, Sonia Nevermind -the blonde woman- said some things to me that got me thinking... And I was just distracted. I should've been paying attention; you wouldn't of got lost then."

"What did she say to you?" Komaeda asked. Hinata shakes his head in dismissal. "Hinata tell me-"

"She said you're not Nagito."

"What?" Komaeda asked absurdly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She said you're not going to be the same ever again. Not now you've lost your memories," Hinata continued, not meeting Komaeda's eyes. "Sure, you're getting them back, but you might not ever be the same again..." Komaeda's getting this uneasy feeling in his stomach. He doesn't like the way this conversation is going. "She said you might not love me again- that you'll have the memories but you'll be different." Komaeda feels himself start to panic. He puts his coffee down and grabs Hinata's arm, getting the brunette to finally look at him.

"I... I'm still me," Komaeda said, "I may not have all the memories- but she's wrong!" Komaeda exclaimed in distress. "I-I do love you... I realised that today in the book store..." Komaeda starts to cry, his lip trembling. "I just... I want to remember everything. I hate that I can't remember all of our time together- I love you so much, but I want to know _why_. I want to remember every little thing that made me fall for you- but I can't and its frustrating me. I hate it so much!"

"Nagito-"

"I have all of these feelings for you, but I don't know what to do with them because I don't know you!" Komaeda yelled, "I don't know you and I love you! I want to know why I love you! I want-"

"Nagito it's OK, calm down, please," Hinata said, pulling Komaeda into a hug. Komaeda sobs into his shoulder and grips at his top. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said all that... I don't know why I listened to Sonia... I'm sorry." Komaeda stops sobbing; just letting his tears fall quietly.

 

"Here." Hinata sits down next to Komaeda on the bed, and holds out two rings. Komaeda takes them. One is silver with blue, green, yellow and dark orange jewels imbedded into it. And the other is just a simple, silver band... it has ' _Even in death we shall not part_ ' engraved on the inside... this must be a wedding ring. "That one-" Hinata points to the jewelled ring, "That's your engagement ring, and the other is the wedding ring."

"It's beautiful," Komaeda said, holding the engagement ring closer. A few images flash across his eyes at the sight of the ring. Komaeda blinks and runs his thumb over the jewels. "It was creative of you to get a jewel that represents the four seasons." Komaeda hadn't realised what he said until he said it. He widens his eyes and looks at Hinata, who is looking at him in shock.

"You remember?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Komaeda swallows and wracks his memories.

"I remember you proposing... You... we had just rolled down a hill in the snow... We laid there for a moment, just hugging, and then you pulled a white box out and held it up. I took it from you and looked inside... I remember," Komaeda said, holding the ring tighter. "You asked me to marry you and I said yes... You took my glove off and put the ring on and then we..." Komaeda flushes red and ducks his head, his face burning hot. "We kissed, and then went inside and got a Jacuzzi and... well..." Hinata laughs and takes Komaeda's hand.

"And we had very loving-"

"Don't say it!" Komaeda exclaimed, making Hinata laugh again. Komaeda watches his smiling face and has a strong urge to kiss him. So he does. He leans closer and kisses his mouth. He quickly pulls back though; flushing red again. Hinata looks at him with a slight smile, and takes the rings from Komaeda's hand.

"Do you want to wear them?" Hinata asked. "Of course you don't have to, and I completely understand if you-" Komaeda slips his left ring finger into the wedding ring and then puts the engagement ring on.

"I may not remember but... I want to wear them," he said. Hinata smiles and goes to lean forward, but stops, the doorbell getting his attention. Komaeda is disappointed... but also glad. He's not sure how he feels about kissing Hinata yet... he does it on a whim, but... he doesn't want a repeat of last time.

"I don't know who that is," Hinata said, getting off of the bed. Komaeda follows him out of the room, wrapping his cardigan tightly around his slim frame.

When they get to the bottom of the stairs, Komaeda stops at the bottom step and watches Hinata open the front door.

"Hajime!" a loud male voice exclaimed, and then brings him into a hug. Komaeda almost feels irritated. He knows he shouldn't, but Hinata's the only person he remembers -well starting to remember- and trusts. He doesn't like it that he can't remember other people... "Hey Komaeda." He looks up at the sound of his name and sees a guy with red hair looking at him with a big smile. Hinata stands next to him and smiles hesitantly. "Do you remember me?" the guy asked. Komaeda shakes his head and pulls on his cardigan, looking down at his socked feet.

"Do you remember me?" another voice. Komaeda looks up and sees a small guy, with brown hair, walk into the house. Komaeda shakes his head _again_.

"He knows me." A familiar voice. Kuzuryuu emerges and smiles widely. Komaeda doesn't know how he feels about all these people looking at him like they know him... Obviously they do, but Komaeda doesn't know them and it's making him nervous.

"We brought takeaway!" the red head exclaimed.

"Guys, I don't think that's a good idea," Hinata said, looking at all his friends. At their friends. Komaeda steps down from the stairs and walks further into the hall, standing a little away from Hinata and the others.

"Sure it is!" the red head said, "I'm Souda Kazuichi. I'm Hajime's best mate! I first met you at a house party. Hajime brought you with him, I think you were dating for about two weeks when we met. 'Approved of you straight away I did! I knew you were perfect for my Hajime!" Komaeda narrows his eyes slightly. _My Hajime_. He doesn't like that.

"And I'm Makoto Naegi," the small brown haired guy said. "We're best friends... We went to university together. You always used to borrow my notes." Naegi... That name rings a bell for Komaeda... Yes... he was mentioned in a memory he can recall... So this is Komaeda's best friend?

"Come on lets eat! I'm fucking starving!" Kuzuryuu exclaimed, pushing himself into the house. Komaeda steps away as Kuzuryuu passes him, to go into the lounge. Naegi follows and then Kazuichi. Komaeda doesn't like this...

"I can tell them to leave," Hinata said. Komaeda rubs his arms and glances into the living room. Maybe it'll be good to be surrounded by his friends... And Hinata probably hasn't seen them in a while either...

"No, it's okay," Komaeda said, offering his best smile. "I'm kind of hungry anyway..." Hinata raises his eyebrows and gives him a sincere look.

"Are you sure?" Komaeda nods in response. "Okay," Hinata said, and walks into the living room. Komaeda follows closely behind and follows him to the couch. Hinata sits down next to Kazuichi and Komaeda sits next to him; sitting close, their sides pressed together.

"So, how are you Komaeda?" Kuzuryuu asked, "If I scared you the other day, I didn't mean to." Komaeda shakes his head and offers a small smile.

"No, its okay. I was having a panic attack so..." he trailed off, taking the plate of food Hinata offered him.

" _You scared him_?" Kazuichi exclaimed loudly, making Komaeda jump. Hinata rubs his arm reassuringly and asks him if he's okay; which he just nods at.

"I didn't mean to, you dick head!" Kuzuryuu yelled.

"Stop shouting," Naegi said, "You're all making Komaeda anxious," he added, glancing at Komaeda, a hesitant smile on his face.

"I'm okay," Komaeda protested. "Honestly."

"Why don't we tell Komaeda about the time we all went to Vegas?" Kazuichi said, "That was a fun holiday, maybe it'll jog a memory." Komaeda sits back against the couch, bringing his legs up and sitting cross legged. He breaks the crust off of his pizza, and listens as everyone starts telling stories about their holiday. A holiday he can't remember.

 

"Yeah, and Komaeda got hit on by that guy!" Kuzuryuu chuckled. Komaeda keeps his eyes on his food, but he does start to tune their voices back in. He hadn't really been paying attention.

"Oh god, Hajime was so mad," Kazuichi laughed. Komaeda smiles slightly a that. "What was it you said again?" he asked Hinata, "Wasn't it something like-"

"'I swear to god, if you say one more suggestive thing to my boyfriend I'll send you flying out that window with a broken nose'," Komaeda said, laughing slightly. He remembers kissing Hinata senseless after that... Komaeda looks up from his plate of food and stares at Hinata. "I... I remember!" he exclaimed, "I remember! All of it!"

"That's amazing Komaeda!" Naegi exclaimed, standing from his seat and hugging Komaeda. Komaeda hesitantly hugs him back. He may remember the holiday, but he still can't remember them... "Oh, I'm sorry," Naegi said, releasing him.

"It's okay," Komaeda said, smiling slightly. Naegi smiles back and returns to his seat. "Hinata... There's something you said that night that doesn't make any sense to me... The memory kind of ends there and I don't know what happened after."

"What was it I said?" Hinata asked.

"You said something about playing on the roof pool..." Hinata starts laughing hysterically as everyone else in the room starts making loud noises of protest.

"Hajime, honestly!" Kazuichi exclaimed. Komaeda frowns, and looks at Kuzuryuu who is red in the face, he's laughing so hard. "You're such a... oh my god!" Komaeda looks at Hinata for help, but his husband is laughing so much he's not breathing.

"I'm confused," Komaeda said, looking over to Naegi, who looks back; a half smile on his face. It comes across slightly forced though.

"Think about it," Naegi said, and Komaeda does... Playing on... no, _in_ the roof pool- _OH MY GOD_.

"Eh! That's... oh my goodness!" Komaeda exclaimed loudly, which just makes everyone else in the room laugh harder. He turns beet red and places his forehead against Hinata's shoulder. "I wish I hadn't of said anything..." he groaned. Hinata sits back against the couch, Komaeda going with him. He rests his head against his chest and closes his eyes; trying to tame his blush.

 

After everyone had left, Hinata and Komaeda went to bed. Komaeda's been lying on his side of the bed awake, ever since he got in it. It's now 3am. He feels really uncomfortable and hot, but he doesn't move around, scared he'll wake Hinata.

Komaeda squeezes his eyes closed as his stomach starts to rumble. He never actually ate any of the food that was brought over... He's regretting that now...

He looks over his shoulder, and sees Hinata facing his way; his face relaxed. Komaeda can hear Hinata's soft, even paced, breathing. It makes him wish he could sleep...

Slowly, Komaeda slips out of bed and across the room. He opens the door and steps outside soundlessly, closing it softly behind himself.

 

After some trial and error, Komaeda managed to find a box of cereal, a bowl and a spoon. He poured it quietly, and was glad to find that there was milk in the fridge. He climbs onto the worktop of the centre counter and sits on it; his legs dangling off the edge. He doesn't like the idea of sitting alone _at_ the counter, so he's sitting _on_ the counter instead.

Komaeda lifts the spoon up and tilts it slightly, all the milk falling from the spoon and back into the bowl-

This action is making a memory emerge... Ice skating? Hinata...

 

_Komaeda steps onto the ice rink, Hinata holding his hand firmly._

_"I've never done this before," Komaeda said, losing his footing already. Hinata catches his arm and holds him upright, skating backwards slightly. Komaeda stares at his feet as he tries to gain balance. "This is going to be awful. I'm going to spend most of the time on the floor."_

_"You'll be fine, I've got you," Hinata said, holding his arms firmly. Komaeda's mad for agreeing to this. This is their second date and he's about to show himself up in front of a guy he really likes-_

_"Wah!" Komaeda exclaimed, falling backwards. Hinata grabs him and pulls him back; up against his chest. Komaeda raises his head and bumps noses with Hinata. He turns pink and moves his head back slightly. "I get it if you want to just go..."_

_"I'm not going anywhere," Hinata said, slowly releasing Komaeda. "Once you get a good balance you'll be fine." Komaeda blows a strand of hair from his face and slowly releases his hold on Hinata. "That's it, see," Hinata said. "You just need to evenly distribute your weight onto both legs."_

_"Easier said than done," Komaeda remarked, making Hinata laugh. Hinata holds his hand and glides forward, pulling Komaeda along slowly. Komaeda's left foot shoots out from under him, sending him hurtling towards the ground. Hinata grabs him, but Komaeda drags him down with him. They land on the floor next to each other, their legs tangled together._

_"Way to break the ice," Hinata commented. Komaeda bursts out into hysterical laughter, covering his smile with his hand._

_"That was such an awful pun," Komaeda said, turning to look at his date. Hinata laughs and props himself up on an elbow; looking down at Komaeda._

_"I thought I was being clever," he responded, which makes Komaeda laugh again. Hinata removes Komaeda's hand, that's covering his mouth, and smiles fondly. "Don't hide your smile. It's amazing." Komaeda flushes red, and adverts his gaze._

_"Are we going to skate or what?" Komaeda said, sitting upright. "Well... you're going to skate, I'm going to try." Hinata chuckles and helps Komaeda to his feet._

_"We're going to have so much fun," Hinata said, taking Komaeda's hand firmly in his. Komaeda allows himself to be pulled along the ice, occasionally stumbling. After a while though, Komaeda finally gets it; now he's skating along with Hinata smoothly._

_"This is an actual miracle," Komaeda said out loud._

_"Don't put yourself down," Hinata said, placing a strand of Komaeda's hair behind his ear; and then caressing his face gently. "Nagito-"_

 

"Nagito." Komaeda looks up from his bowl of now soggy cereal and to Hinata, who is standing in the kitchen looking both confused and concerned. "Is everything okay?" he walks further into the room, coming to stand by the kitchen counter Komaeda is sitting on.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just hungry," Komaeda said, putting the bowl down behind him. Hinata nods and rubs his face. He looks so tired, Komaeda feels bad for getting up now. He must of gotten worried when he saw Komaeda wasn't in the bed.

"Okay," Hinata said, walking over to the fridge and getting a bottle of water out.

"I got another memory," Komaeda said. Hinata turns back and looks at him eagerly. "It was our second date... we went ice skating... God, how awful was I?" Komaeda chuckled lightly. Hinata lets out a soft laugh and walks over to the counter; standing in front of Komaeda.

"You were not awful," Hinata protested, "You just needed a little practise."

"I think you love me too much," Komaeda laughed, "It's clouding your judgement. I'm awful at ice skating."

"You're fine," Hinata said and taps his arm playfully. Komaeda jolts at the touch, which dims the light in Hinata's eyes. Komaeda hugs himself and looks at the floor. He just made everything awkward again.

"I think I'll go back to bed now," Komaeda said, sliding off of the counter. "My appointment is quite early tomorrow..." he walks from the kitchen, not looking back. He hopes this therapist can help him get his memories back... he needs them.

 

Hinata decided it would be best to drive to the clinic, as Komaeda didn't deal well with the large crowds.

"When's my appointment?" Komaeda asked Hinata, who is sitting next to him in the waiting room.

"10:30," Hinata replied. Komaeda nods and folds his shaking hands together. "Hey." Hinata places a hand to his interlocked ones, and smiles reassuringly. "It'll be fine, don't worry about it. You'll go in there, they'll ask you what triggers your memories, and then they'll walk you through some mental exercises, that'll help get your memories back."

"Yeah... okay. I know," Komaeda muttered. He just doesn't like the idea of being in a room with a stranger. A stranger that will be poking around in his mind... Well, not literally... but that's how Komaeda pictures it...

"Nagito Komaeda." Komaeda looks up at the sound of his name, and sees a woman come over to him holding a clipboard. "Hello, my name is Monomi! It's nice to meet you. If you'd like to come through to my office." She turns and starts walking away, but stops when she sees Komaeda is not moving. "Its okay lovey, nothing to worry about!"

"Can Hinata come with me?" Komaeda asked, squeezing Hinata's hand.

"I'm afraid not. You'll be okay though. It's fine," she said. Komaeda shrinks into his jacket -Hinata's jacket- and shakes his head.

"Can you give us a minute?" Hinata said. Monomi nods and pads towards the front desk. Hinata turns to Komaeda, squeezing his hands. "Nagito, it's going to be alright. If you don't feel comfortable answering a question, or talking about something, she won't force you to do it. Everything you say is confidential as well. There's nothing for you to be nervous about, okay?" Komaeda looks at Monomi and then back to Hinata.

"Okay..." he murmured. Hinata smiles and walks with him over to the small woman.

"Okay now, love?" she asked. Komaeda nods in response. "Okay then! Come on then," she said. Komaeda reluctantly lets go of Hinata's hand and follows the woman into her office; the door closing behind him.

 

"Is that your boyfriend?" Monomi asked, sitting down on a chair. Komaeda sits on the couch and nods. "He seems very nice."

"He's my husband... and yeah, he is..."

"Right, well. I'll ask you some questions, you don't have to answer them if you don't want to- but it'd be nice if you would." She flips through some paper and Komaeda feels himself growing nervous again. What if he doesn't know the answer to the question? He really wishes Hinata was here with him... Maybe he could go get him... "Right! First question," Monomi said, snapping Komaeda out of it. He can't get Hinata, he's not allowed in here... well he is, but they'd prefer it if he was by himself. "So, how do you feel at the moment?"

"Um..." Komaeda clears his throat and looks down at his hands. "I feel empty... like I've had vital things taken away from me... If that makes sense..."

"It makes perfect sense. It's common for amnesia patients to feel that way," Monomi said. Komaeda feels himself relaxing slightly. He's not as comfortable as he is when Hinata is near, but he's starting to feel less nervous... this isn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. "What do you feel mostly?"

"I feel anxious all the time..." Komaeda answered, "when I'm with people I should know but can't remember, I feel nervous... I also don't like it when people speak to Hinata... I don't know why though..."

"That's because Hinata is the only person you trust," Monomi explained. "You're lost to the world at the moment, and Hinata is there to support and reassure you. You've naturally latched onto him and when you see other people with him, what you're feeling is envy. It's okay to feel that way. Hinata is important to you and seeing him with people you don't know, or can't remember, makes you feel isolated." Komaeda nods, digesting her words... Now he thinks about it, that is what he's feeling... He does get jealous when people speak to Hinata... like when he said he'd text Kuzuryuu... or when Kazuichi hugged him... "When do you not feel anxious?"

"I don't feel anxious when I'm with Hinata," Komaeda replied, "when he's with me I feel safe and comforted and relaxed... there are times when I get tense around him... but that's usually because I've remembered something and its made me realise how much I love him... but I don't know him... and I don't know what to do... I have such strong feelings towards him but I don't know what to do with them." Komaeda looks up to Monomi, his eyes tearing up and lip trembling. "I love him so much, but I don't know him and it frustrates me."

"That's understandable," Monomi said, holding a tissue out to Komaeda. He takes it and instantly wipes at his eyes. "A way to deal with it is to remind yourself that these feelings you're having are okay to have. He is your husband, and the memories coming back to you are reminding you how much you love him. Even if you cannot remember everything." Komaeda nods and wipes some more tears away.

"How can I get all my memories back?" Komaeda asked. Monomi smiles kindly and places her clipboard on the coffee table in front of them.

"Take yourself as far back as you can remember and just remain calm, and don't get frustrated if you can't see anything straight away." Komaeda nods and leans back against the couch. He closes his eyes and allows himself to float into his hazy memory.

 

He's sure he's been like this for a very long time now. All he's seeing is darkness. Monomi said not to get frustrated if he couldn't access any memories straight away... He relaxes his body and breathes calmly.

His heart starts beating faster as various images start to form in his mind. Images of his life... his parents... he feels his breathing going ragged at the memory of his parents... he's being forced to relive everything... the plane accident... Komaeda starts to cry. He knew he missed his parents, but he hadn't realised how much until seeing them... seeing memories he didn't even know he had...

Naegi... Makoto Naegi... He can see his best friend. He can remember his best friend. Begging him for notes, copying his work over his shoulder and smiling innocently when being caught...

Hinata... He can remember Hinata... meeting him, their dates... he remembers their first kiss... their first time... Komaeda can remember marrying him. He starts to sob as the memory of his wedding day comes floating back...

The accident. He can remember the accident.

 

_Komaeda walks out of his office building and spots Hinata standing by the café. Hinata smiles brightly and waves at him. Komaeda smiles and looks down the road. It's clear. He smiles and waves back at his husband as he crosses the road._

_The sound of car tires skidding across the road, catch his attention._

_"NAGITO!" Hinata screamed from the other side of the road. Komaeda doesn't have time to run, as the car smashes into him. He rolls onto the bonnet, smashing into the windscreen. He feels his arm snap and his ribs crack as he rolls over the roof. He feels his ankle turn and an excruciating pain goes up his leg as he crashes onto the boot, before falling onto the floor and smacking his head against the ground._

_After that is pure darkness._

 

Komaeda comes out of the darkness, blinking. He's staring at a white ceiling, his eyes blurry from all his tears. He can remember everything... The driver...

Komaeda sits up, his whole body shaking.

"Komaeda?" he looks to Monomi, she is looking at him with worry. Komaeda stands from the couch and heads towards the door. He opens it and enters the waiting room.

Hinata looks up from a pamphlet he's reading and says his name. A choked sob wracks his body as he takes in the view of his husband. He staggers forward, sobbing. Hinata rushes towards him.

"Nagito what's wrong?" Hinata asked hurriedly. Komaeda pulls him into a bone-crushing hug and sobs into the crook of his neck.

"I can remember," he whispered. Hinata pulls back and holds his face, his eyes wide with anticipation and confusion.

"What do you remember?"

"Everything, Hajime," Komaeda cried. Hinata closes his eyes, tears spilling down his face. "I can remember everything." Hinata starts crying and pulls Komaeda into another hug, holding him tightly. "I love you." Hinata squeezes him and kisses his neck, his tears dampening Komaeda's skin.

"I love you too. I love you so much Nagito," Hinata sobbed, pulling back and kissing him. Komaeda kisses him back, remembering the curve of his mouth, what to do with his hands when he kisses him, what to do with his tongue. Hinata moans and sighs, holding Komaeda so tight he's surprised his ribs haven't broken again. "You really do remember. The way you just kissed me... you defiantly remember," Hinata laughed, his breathing coming fast.

"What are you trying to say?" Komaeda asked, "when I kissed you a few days ago it wasn't good?" Hinata laughs again and kisses him. Komaeda smiles against his mouth as they exchange another intimate moment.

 

When they got home, Komaeda shoved Hinata against the bannister of the stairs and kissed him like he'd never before. They had both fallen onto the stairs in a tumble and continued their make out on the stairs. Komaeda had never wanted Hinata so much before in his life. There have been times he was close to that much want, but today topped that.

They did managed to get to their bed, but only barely.

 

Komaeda hugs Hinata, his head resting against his bare chest. He's never been more content in his life.

"I love you," Hinata murmured. Komaeda smiles and tilts his head up; meeting the eyes of his husband. "I love you so much Nagi!"

"Ah, no!" Komaeda exclaimed laughing, as Hinata nuzzles and kisses his neck. "Stop!" Komaeda wailed helplessly, giggling like mad. Hinata smirks and looks at Komaeda for a long moment before kissing him. Komaeda kisses back lazily, placing a hand to his husbands broad chest. "I love you too," he whispered. Hinata pecks his forehead and cuddles him close. "But please, drop the nickname." Hinata laughs and squeezes him.

"Never."

 

Komaeda walks into the book store, holding Hinata's hand tightly in his. Sonia looks up from the counter and gives a bright smile.

"Good morning Komaeda-"

"I know it was you driving the car," Komaeda said. Sonia's smile slowly disappears, and her hands start to tremble. "Why didn't you stop?" Komaeda asked. Sonia looks away from him; unable to meet his eyes. Komaeda walks closer to the counter. "Answer me. I deserve to know. You could've killed me." Hinata squeezes Komaeda's hand as he said that. Komaeda had made Hinata promise not to say anything when they went to confront her. He was so livid when Komaeda told him he knew who the driver was. And it took a lot of convincing and shouting to stop him from going to the book store. He was shaking with anger. Komaeda was afraid he'd do something he'd regret.

"I... I'm sorry..." Sonia said. "I was scared that I'd go to jail... I was also afraid to see you... I- I'm so sorry..." she cried. Komaeda can't feel sorry for her. She didn't even stop... "Please don't tell the police."

"Oh, we're telling the police," Hinata said, slamming his hands down on the counter. "You could've killed him!" he shouted. Sonia starts sobbing, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..." she cried. Komaeda pulls on Hinata's hand in an indication he wants to leave. "Please Komaeda... I- I'm sorry."

"You could've stopped," Komaeda said before leaving the book store.

When he gets outside he starts hyperventilating, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest. He slides down the wall, Hinata kneeling down in front of him, cupping his face.

"Calm down Nagito, you're okay," he said calmly. Komaeda nods and relaxes his tense shoulders. Hinata's right... everything is okay now.

 

_"I love you," Hinata whispered. Komaeda smiles and turns to his newly wed husband, and kisses the side of his mouth._

_"I love you too," he whispered back. Hinata smiles, his beautiful heart-stopping smile. Komaeda captures this moment mentally and nestles his face into the crook of his husbands neck._

_Even in death we shall not part._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was long compared to the others.


	29. 'We're the worst police officers on the force'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so awful Anon. But I thought I was being funny :D

"You two are honestly the worst police officers I've ever had arrest me," Kuzuryuu said, looking at the two uniformed police officers in front of him. Hinata quirks an eyebrow in his direction and looks at the robber that he tied to a chair. The guy attempted to rob a bank but didn't get far. His partner Komaeda and himself caught him and gaffer taped him to a chair. They are just awaiting reinforcements.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Komaeda asked. He's leaning lazily against a counter, his body slightly arched. Hinata has to stop gliding his eyes over his hips...

"Yeah, you two need to just fuck already. There is so much pent up sexual tension here it's grossing me out," Kuzuryuu said. Hinata turns red and glares at the criminal.

"Shut up," he snapped. Kuzuryuu just smirks. Hinata has such a strong urge to kill him-

"It took you a good fifteen minutes to respond to the call," Kuzuryuu said, ignoring Hinata's obvious skunk-eye. "What was you doing? Admiring each others arses?"

"Yep," Komaeda chirped happily. "And its a nice arse." Hinata feels like tasering himself into unconsciousness. "Now shut up."

Silence stretches over them. The atmosphere is so damn awkward. Usually Komaeda and himself chat away endlessly... but Kuzuryuu's words have just made him do anything but talk...

Kuzuryuu lets out a loud and dramatic sigh. It annoys Hinata to no end.

"Do you really think my arse is nice?" Hinata asked Komaeda before he could stop himself. The white haired guy smiles carefree and laughs awkwardly.

"No... I mean y-yeah... it's nice- you're nice... what was the question again?" he blabbed, tripping over his words. Hinata smiles slightly and looks away satisfied. So, Komaeda thinks he has a nice arse... that's... nice. "What about mine?" Komaeda asked. Hinata turns to him and flushes red. Seeing this, Komaeda smirks.

"Yeah... yours is good too," Hinata laughed awkwardly, putting a hand to the back of his neck. Kuzuryuu groans and flings his head back.

"Someone knock me out..."

Hinata ignores him and walks over to his partner; leaning against the counter next to him. "So... does your arse want to go out with mine some time?" Hinata asked.

"Please, knock me out," Kuzuryuu begged. Komaeda looks away from Kuzuryuu and smiles at Hinata.

"Yeah, I think it would." Hinata grins at his response.

 

"My reflex time is quicker than yours," Hinata said, leaning closer to Komaeda. His partner shakes his head, a lazy grin spreading across his gorgeous face.

"I don't think so," he replied. Hinata battles against a smile and raises his eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I think it is," Komaeda said, making Hinata smirk.

"Guys stop flirting and help me with this guy!" Souda, one of their colleagues, wailed helplessly. Hinata and Komaeda look away from one another, and to the red head that's currently struggling with a violent drunk.

"You could try bending his arm to the right more," Komaeda suggested, leaning against the bonnet of the police car.

Souda lets out a loud grunt and yelled, "Helpful, thanks Komaeda!" Hinata laughs hysterically and jogs over to his colleague.

"Come here," he said, shoving his friend sideways. Souda gets up, allowing Hinata to easily handcuff the drunk and stand him up effortlessly. He starts walking back to the police car, seeing Komaeda clapping.

"No need to rub it in," Souda grumbled, taking the criminal by his handcuffs and putting him inside the car. Hinata stands beside Komaeda and grins at him.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Komaeda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Like you're plotting something mischievous," he replied. Hinata chuckles and elbows his partner. "Seriously, what?" Hinata turns to him and grabs him by the collar.

"Just be quiet," he said quickly, pulling him closer and mashing their lips together. Komaeda hurriedly kisses him back, pulling him closer by his hips. "Don't be naughty," Hinata whispered, smiling slyly. "We're still working."

"We're the worst police officers on the force," Komaeda remarked.

"You can say that again!" Souda yelled, "'too busy being gay!" Hinata ignores his friends comment/insult/compliment and kisses his partner again; allowing Komaeda to grope him. He's right, they are the worst police officers on the force. Why not be even worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit I know, but idc. It was hella fun to write :D


	30. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Komaeda coming right up Anon:

Komaeda has been staring at the guy that's flirting with his boyfriend, for a good five minutes now, his eyebrow twitching like mad. Why is Hinata just standing there? His boyfriend probably hasn't even noticed, now Komaeda thinks about it.

It's taking an enormous amount of will power not to go over there and hit the guy. Komaeda is not a violent person. He would never directly hurt someone. He's more passive aggressive. He'd get someone else to do the damage for him...

But sitting here, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive back with their drinks, is slowly making him re-think his whole view on violence-

The guy leans forward, into Hinata's personal space, and _whispers_ into his ear.

That's it.

Komaeda stands from their table and storms over to the bar.

When he reaches Hinata, he smiles brightly and kisses him. He opens an eye and glares at the person just flirting with his boyfriend, while he kisses Hinata deeply; making it glaringly obvious that they are using tongue. The guy looks at him with an angry frown, his eyes wide and annoyed.

Komaeda pulls back and smiles at Hinata, whose eyes are going around the room in a daze.

"What was that for?" he asked. Komaeda smiles at him and flicks his forehead.

"Just making a point," he said, turning to the flirter, giving him a pointed look. "Don't you dare flirt with my boyfriend ever again. Next time I won't be so nice." Komaeda gives him a fake smile and watches as the guy walks away; muttering under his breath.

"You know..." Hinata started, gaining Komaeda's attention. "Even though you're not being overtly aggressive... you're still very scary when you're jealous," he said. Komaeda smiles and takes his drink from Hinata's hands.

"I wasn't jealous," Komaeda denied calmly, walking back to their table. Hinata walks at his side, grinning knowingly.

"Yeah, okay. _Whatever_ ," he said, before smiling into his drink.

"I wasn't jealous," Komaeda repeated, sitting down at their table. Hinata sits opposite and puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, I believe you," he said. Komaeda narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, awaiting his next line- "Thousands wouldn't." There it is.

"I wasn't jealous. I just felt like kissing you, am I not allowed to do that?" Komaeda said. Hinata points a straw at him and smiles in amusement.

"You didn't 'just kiss' me, you shoved your tongue down my throat and gave the guy an intimidating one-eyed glare- at the same time!" he said, not even taking a breath. Komaeda swirls his drink around, not meeting his boyfriends eyes. _He saw the skunk-eye... Damn it_.

"Well, he was flirting with you and needed to be put in his place-"

"Ah-hah!" Hinata exclaimed, "so you admit your jealous!"

"Was I slightly annoyed that someone was whispering in my boyfriends ear? Yes I was," Komaeda said, making Hinata laugh.

"So you were jealous."

"I was not jealous. Just... irritated," Komaeda corrected, waving a hand to the bar.

"So you were jealous," Hinata said again, raising an amused eyebrow and smirking.

"Irritated!"

"Jealous."


	31. Nasty Virus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick Ko being looked after by a manic Hajime :'D Thank you for the request Anon!

"Is there anything else you would like?" Hinata asked kindly, dabbing his sick boyfriends forehead with a cold flannel. Komaeda rolls his eyes and places a hand to his forehead, stopping Hinata from dabbing his skin.

"I'm fine," Komaeda said, "It's just a cold-"

"You have a fever!" Hinata exclaimed, slapping Komaeda's hand away; continuing to dab at his flushed skin. "Would you like anything to eat? Drink? Oh! Maybe I could go to the corner shop and get you that salted caramel ice cream you like? Yeah?" Komaeda stares at his boyfriend in pure (amused) astonishment. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Can you hear yourself?" Komaeda laughed. Hinata scowls at him, stopping his laughter. "Hajime, you're treating me like I'm a baby-"

"You are a baby," Hinata interrupted, "You're my baby, and you're sick. So, I'm going to look after you and make you better." Hinata takes the thermometer from the nightstand and clicks the little button on it. "Open your mouth," he ordered softly. Komaeda sighs and rolls his eyes; opening his mouth and closing it over the thermometer.

"Hajime, you just took my temperature-"

"Shh, close your mouth," Hinata said. Komaeda rolls his eyes again, and sits in silence; allowing the thermometer to take his temperature. Hinata leans close to his face and watches, with a deep frown on his face, as the numbers change. As soon as it starts beeping, he rips it from his boyfriends mouth and records his temperature in a notebook. "Right so... at 11:15 you're temperature was pretty high. It's now 11:30 and its gone down by three degrees'. That's good!" Hinata sets the notebook, pen and thermometer down and smiles at his poorly boyfriend. "Aw, how do you feel baby?" Hinata asked, gently caressing his face.

"The same as I did three minutes ago, when you asked me the same question," Komaeda replied, shifting his back against the headboard of their bed.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Hinata asked quickly. "Here, lean back and I'll sort your pillows out." He gently pulls Komaeda forward and puffs his pillows up.

"Hajime, I can sort my own pillows out-"

"I'm done," Hinata said, gently pushing Komaeda back against the pillows. "I don't want you to over exert yourself," he added, pulling the duvet and blankets up to Komaeda's shoulders. "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm fine. The fifteen hundred blankets you've given me are making me feel real _toasty_!" he chimed in mock enthusiasm. "Despite the fever..." he muttered.

"So, salted caramel ice cream, cough medicine, Lemsip, tissues, Vick, nasal spray, throat sweets, ready-salted crisps -I read online they're good for your throat-" Hinata said, standing up from the edge of their bed. "Anything else?" he asked, smiling lovingly and pushing strands of Komaeda's hair back.

"Why don't you just buy the whole chemist?" Komaeda remarked. Hinata frowns in thought for a moment... that might not be so bad... he could buy various types of tablets and see which ones work best- of course he wouldn't tell him to take them all at once! He'll have to set reminders for when Komaeda has to take medication- "Hajime, stop thinking! Whatever it is that's going on up there, stop!"

"Oh! I've got to add cough sweets to that list-" Hinata grabs his notebook and adds 'cough sweets' to his shopping list.

"Why? You said you're getting cough medicine and throat sweets. Plus the crisps-"

"You can never be too sure. The cough medicine might not work on its own," Hinata said, putting the notebook into his back pocket. He looks at his watch and shakes his head, frowning. "It's 11:37," he mused, "I can't go to the shop yet because I need to take your temperature again at 11:45, and it takes about five minutes to get to the shop and then I have to look for all the stuff and come back- and I don't want to miss it." He perches on the edge of the bed again, smiling at Komaeda. "I guess I could drive... That'll be quicker."

"You're going to drive to the end of our road?" Komaeda asked ridiculously. Hinata nods and starts dabbing at Komaeda's forehead again. "Oh my god... I'm going to sleep..." he groaned, rolling onto his side. As soon as he sinks down the headboard he starts coughing.

"Nagito, you can't lay down!" Hinata exclaimed, helping his boyfriend sit up. "If you lay down then all the mucus being produced by the _nasty virus_ will just be lying there on your chest and in your throat!" He puffs the pillows up in a large pile, and lays Komaeda's head down so he's laying upright.

"When did you become an expert in viruses?" Komaeda asked, raising an eyebrow. Hinata smooth's Komaeda's hair and then smiles as he re-lays all the blankets on top of the duvet.

"I googled how to stop your coughing," Hinata replied. Komaeda mutters a 'makes sense' and rolls his eyes. Hinata glances at his watch and takes his boyfriends hand. "Okay, it's 11:42. So in 3 minutes I'll take your temperature again, then I'll run to the shop. I'll drive there so I should be gone about eight minutes. Ten minutes maxium." Hinata gently runs his thumb over Komaeda's knuckles and starts dabbing at his forehead again. "Will you be OK while I'm gone?" he asked concerned.

"What do you thinks going to happen?" Komaeda asked absurdly, "I'll blow my nose and my brain will come out or- Hajime I was joking don't pull that face."

 

"I'm back," Hinata announced, panting slightly. He's been running around non-stop for a solid eight minutes. "See, eight minutes!" Komaeda nods, just getting over a coughing fit. "Oh my god, Nagito!" Hinata said, rushing to his side and patting his back. "I knew I shouldn't of left. I should've gotten Souda to buy the stuff for me and drop it off or something. Are you OK Nagito, baby?" Hinata rubs his back and peers into his face worriedly.

"I'm fine," Komaeda said, his voice raspy. Hinata takes his glass of water and holds the straw to his mouth. Komaeda drinks from the straw, rolling his eyes. Hinata notices he's been doing that a lot today. Maybe it's a virus thing... He'll have to google that later.

"Have some more," Hinata said, holding the straw close to his mouth. "You need to stay hydrated." Komaeda drinks some more water, and then sits back against the pillows. "How are you feeling cupcake?" Hinata asked, putting the plastic carrier bag onto the bed and reaching for something inside.

"You just asked me. Literally not even a minute ago: I'm fine," Komaeda answered. Hinata nods and pulls out a box of throat sweets.

"So I got: Throat sweets-" he shakes the box and places it onto the bed. "Cough medicine, which you can have at 12, after I've taken your temperature," Hinata said, looking at his watch. "Which is in five minutes." He unboxes the bottle of cough mixture and places it on the nightstand ready. "Here are some more tissues!" he hands Komaeda a six-pack of tissues, which Komaeda takes, his lips parted in disbelief. "I got two packets of them, just in case," Hinata added, pulling out another six-pack. "Here is your Vick, which I'll put on you in a bit... Here are the cough sweets and Lemsip's, which I'll make for you when I get your lunch ready-"

"Hajime-"

"Ready-salted crisps!" Hinata exclaimed, holding up a massive bag of Walkers Crisps. Only the best for his boyfriend. "And your salted caramel ice cream! This should help with keeping your fever down- _and_ it'll be nice to eat. I know you like your ice cream," Hinata said happily. His watch starts beeping, sending him into a frenzy. "Temperature Time!" he sang, picking the thermometer up and placing it into Komaeda's already open mouth.

"You need to calm down-"

"Nagito, if you speak then the recording will be wrong!" Hinata shushed. Komaeda raises and drops his hands in defeat and lets out a deep breath. Hinata leans forwards and looks at the numbers. Good. Komaeda's temperature doesn't seem to of changed since. But he does seem awfully red in the face... Hinata takes the thermometer out and records his temperature in his notebook. "Well, your temperature hasn't changed... But you look awfully red." He places his hand to Komaeda's cheek, only for it to be slapped away.

"Hajime, you need to calm down! You'll make yourself ill at this rate!" Komaeda exclaimed. Hinata shushes him and unscrews the lid on the cough medicine.

"Shouting is no good for your throat," he said calmly, pouring some mixture onto a little plastic spoon that came with the bottle. "Aren't these spoons cute?" Hinata said, holding it out to Komaeda. His boyfriend nods with a straight smile and closes his mouth around the spoon. "One more!" Hinata chimed, pouring more medicine out.

" _Please_ , let me be better tomorrow," Komaeda pleaded. Hinata holds the spoon out, and Komaeda takes the medicine instantly. "OK, you can go now. I'm tired, so I think I'll take a nap-" he breaks out into a coughing fit, leaning forward. Hinata rubs his back and pulls his hair back; keeping it out of his face.

"You OK?" Hinata asked, as Komaeda sags back against the pillows. He takes his glass of water and holds the straw out. Komaeda drinks from it, his eyes falling closed. "You shouldn't of had a water fight with Souda and Kuzuryuu in the middle of winter..." Hinata trailed off as Komaeda reopens his eyes and glares at him.

"You started it," he said. Hinata laughs innocently and places the water back on the nightstand.

"No I didn't-"

"Yes you did."

"It was war," Hinata stated blankly. His face going serious. Komaeda laughs, popping a cough sweet into his mouth. "You can't sleep now! In case you choke." Komaeda closes his eyes and waves a hand in dismissal. "Nagito!"

"I'm just resting my eyes," he said. Hinata slaps his arm, getting him to open his eyes.

"That's what people say who want to go to sleep!" Hinata snapped. Komaeda chuckles lightly and pinches Hinata's cheek.

"Love you," he said. Hinata narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, before standing from the bed and picking the ice cream up.

"I need to put this in the fridge," Hinata said, "I'll be less than a minute. When I get back I'll be taking your temperature again. Don't choke while I'm gone." Hinata walks to their bedroom door and pauses in the door way. "I love you too," he said, smiling at his sick boyfriend, who smiles lovingly at him in response. Hinata turns back around and makes his way to the kitchen: running down the stairs, to the fridge, and then back up to their bedroom.


	32. I'm already Hypnotised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hypnotist Komaeda and volunteer Hinata for Anon :')

"Hajime, just go over there!" Souda urged, shoving him towards a cute hypnotist. He shouldn't of mentioned that he thought the guy was cute, because now he's being ganged up on by his friends.

"Go talk to the guy!" Kuzuryuu exclaimed, shoving him further toward the curtain. Hajime digs his heels into the ground, as all of his friends shove him towards the curtain.

"Y'know I don't really like these sort of-" his voce dies in his throat as the hypnotist looks up from his table and meets Hinata's eyes. Man, those are some pretty eyes... Even from this distance Hinata can see they're a rare shade of green... or are they grey?

"He'd like to volunteer!" Sonia sung happily, sitting Hinata down in the chair opposite the hypnotist. The guy looks at him with an amused smile. It's strange though... his mouth doesn't even look like it's curved up into a smile... his face is just sort of giving off the impression he's amused.

"Hah... This is peer pressure!" Hinata exclaimed, glaring over his shoulder at all of his smiling friends.

"Ignore him, he's shy," Souda whispered, leaning over Hinata's shoulder. Hinata resists the urge to smack him in the face. "So, how much do I have to pay you to get him to run around naked and make a complete fool of himself?" Hinata's smacks him in the face. "Ow!" Souda pouts and rubs his nose. The hypnotist giggles, making Hinata's heart flutter. How adorable!

"How about giving him courage to ask a certain someone for their number?" Kuzuryuu suggested, making everyone laugh. Hinata's eye starts twitching as he listens to his friends mutter and laugh.

"What about giving him an AWE-SOME singing~ voice?" Mioda sang.

"How about I hypnotise him into doing all sorts of different things, nothing embarrassing or naughty though," the hypnotist said. Hinata listens to his voice intently. It's like music. Soft and melodious... He's already hypnotised.

"That could be interesting," Pekoyama commented. The hypnotist smiles cutely, showing off perfect white teeth.

"We could start with a simple 'Telling a Truth'?" The hypnotist suggested. "You can ask him anything, and he'd have to tell the truth." Hinata's not sure how he feels about that... He doesn't trust his friends... They could ask him anything...

"You've gone pale," Naegi said, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder. He looks at his small friend with pleading eyes. _Help me_. "How much do you want for this?" Naegi asked the hypnotist, getting his wallet out. Hinata stares at him gobsmacked. Unbelievable. Even Naegi. _Even Naegi_.

"300 Yen," the hypnotist said. Everyone gets their wallets and purses out and starts putting money onto the table. Hinata stares, his stomach turning, as the pile of money gets bigger and bigger. "There is much more than 300 Yen here..."

"Keep the change," Souda said.

"I don't think that saying applies here," Hinata commented, getting a loud 'shhhushh' from his best friend. "What's your name by the way?" Hinata asked the hypnotist. He smiles at Hinata, his large angular eyes looking into his. It momentarily stuns him.

"Nagito Komaeda," he said. "And yours?"

"Hajime Hinata," Hinata replied. Komaeda smiles and pinches Hinata's chin, pulling his face close to his. Hinata feels himself flush red, and by the smile on Komaeda's face; he's noticed.

"OK, Hinata, just look into my eyes please," Komaeda said. Hinata does what he's told and looks into Komaeda's eyes. Komaeda's beautiful eyes... "You are a pure person, whom finds lies repulsive," Komaeda started saying, his voice like music to Hinata's ears. "Every question you are asked, you must answer truthfully and honestly." Komaeda's voice sends the hair on the back of his neck standing on edge with anticipation. His ears seem more alert, and goosebumps prickle his skin... Such a beautiful voice. "When I snap my fingers, you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Sounds awfully like I'm on trial," Hinata commented, making Komaeda smile in amusement. He snaps his fingers and releases Hinata's chin.

"Has it worked?" Souda asked, sitting down on the chair next to Hinata's.

"Ask him a question," Komaeda said, gesturing to Hinata. He swallows hard, afraid of the reveal. Souda could ask him anything- any of his friends could! Oh god... Kuzuryuu... Hinata feels like running away.

"Okay Hinata," Souda said, smiling. "I'm the only person who knows this, but I'm sure you won't mind telling the others." Hinata pales and starts shaking his head.

"No Souda, I mind- I very much mind. Whatever it is you're going to ask, please don't-"

"Are you a virgin?" Oh. Hinata was expecting something much, much, _much_ worse.

"I am a virgin," Hinata replied, making a haylo above his head with his fingers; which makes Komaeda giggle.

"Aw!" Sonia crooned, "Hinata! That's adorable!"

"We're sixteen. I've only just turned legal thanks! Its not a race, gee."

"Do you like someone here?" Kuzuryuu asked, kneeling down in front of him. Hinata feels himself flush. He glares at his friend; his eyes reading:  _Fuck you Kuzuryuu_.

"Yes," Hinata answered, face palming himself. He has no control over his mouth. It's awful. Souda cackles loudly, and the rest of his friends giggle like little kids. "Please stop."

"We've only just started!" Mioda said happily. "Do you want to kiss them?" she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and Hinata lets out a loud groan. How childish.

"Yes-" he covers his mouth with his hand, but still manages to speak loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'd like to make out with them- OH MY GOD!" he turns to Komaeda, who is looking at him with an unreadable face. "I'll pay you extra to undo this!" Hinata said. "This is cruel!"

"Is the person you like a guy?" Souda asked, making his friends start laughing again. Hinata covers his face with his hands, hiding his red face from the cute hypnotist.

"Yes." GOD DAMN IT. Why did he do this to himself? All because he said 'Oh... that hypnotist is cute- that guy with the fluffy looking white hair'. "I'll get revenge for this," he said, removing his hands, so he can give the darkest death glare he can create, in the direction of all his friends.

"Do you watch porn?" Kuzuryuu asked, grinning like a Cheshire fucking cat. Hinata calms his heart and feels his blush fading. He sits back in his chair calmly and folds his hands respectively.

"No, I don't," Hinata answered, glad this question won't humiliate him. Komaeda looks at him with raised eyebrows, clearly surprised. Much like the rest of his friends.

"Do you read it?"

"Yes- GOD DAMN IT KUZURYUU!" Hinata yelled, sending his friends into hysterics; even Komaeda starts giggling. Kuzuryuu goes to ask another question, but Hinata stares him down before he can even take a breath. "Don't. You. Dare." Kuzuryuu puts his hands up in surrender, and mimes zipping his mouth shut.

"Have you ever been skinny dipping?" Pekoyama asked, her first contribution. Hinata looks at her in pain. Even she's getting involved now?

"No, I haven't," Hinata replied, calming down again.

"Who has the most prettiest eyes you know?" Naegi asked. Hinata feels himself pale. He knows whose name is going to come out of his mouth, and there is nothing he can do to stop it-

"Komaeda." All his friends hold their breath, turning red from the need to laugh. Hinata turns to Komaeda, and see's him looking shocked; his cheeks tinted pink. "You have pretty eyes- why can't I control my mouth?" Hinata said quickly, turning red again. Komaeda smiles and puts his chin in his hand.

"Whose the guy you want to make out with?" Komaeda asked. All his friends start hysterically laughing again, knowing what's coming. Hinata sighs and points at Komaeda.

"You," he groaned. Komaeda giggles and scribbles something onto the back of a card, before holding it out to Hinata. He takes it hesitantly. On the card is Komaeda's number.

"On the back is my mobile number. I'd like it if you'd call that one. You will call, right?" Komaeda questioned. Hinata pockets the card and nods quickly.

"I'll call," Hinata said. Komaeda smiles and turns pink as all of Hinata's friends start wolf whistling and cat-calling. "Please undo this," he begged.

"One more question!" Kuzuryuu shouted.

"NO!"

"What's the most embarrassing thing that you've ever experienced?" Kuzuryuu asked. Hinata slams his head against the table and swears under his breath.

"You know Togami..." Hinata started, his friends already cackling like crazy people. "Well... he..." Hinata groans, turning beat red. "He walked in on me dancing to 'International Love'..."

"That's not that bad," Kuzuryuu said, "That is a bit embarrassing but not awful-"

"I was in my underwear- FUCK THIS!" Hinata shouted. Kuzuryuu falls onto the floor, Souda falling beside him.

"Is that why he moved dorms?" Naegi asked, trying to hide his smile.

"No that was because I got drunk and threw up over his bed-" Hinata turns to Komaeda and sighs. "Do you still want me to call you?" he asked. Komaeda laughs and nods his head.

"Nobody's perfect," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I hope you two end up being perfect for each other!" Souda said, pointing a Hinata and Komaeda, wheezing from laughing so hard. "Because then, when we go out as a group, Hajime can bring you along and we can play truth or dare. Could you imagine?"

 

Hinata and Komaeda did end up being 'perfect for each other', and they did end up playing truth or dare as a group; six months after Komaeda and Hinata's relationship was clarified. It was revealed that Hinata was no longer a virgin, Kuzuryuu was crushing on Pekoyama, Souda had fantasies about him and Sonia, Naegi was crushing on the schools arrogant prick, Mioda has been skinny dipping, Sonia was secretly dating the weird animal guy, and Komaeda is not as innocent as he seems. We're talking kinks and sex toys. Not that Hinata's complaining-

GOD DAMN IT KUZURYUU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off OK, I'm not sure what happened towards the end. But this was fun to write :D


	33. Zombie Apocalypse Part 3. Final Part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this one :'D

After being reunited after those six weeks, Hinata remained in the city with Komaeda- flat out refusing to go back to his original squad. Despite Komaeda’s begging for him to go back, Hinata stayed.

It was hard. Hinata understood what it meant to be starving, to be tired and sore and in so much pain. But he never went lonely. Throughout all of their time in the city, Hinata had Komaeda, and Komaeda had Hinata. They kept each other going- they kept the rest of the squad going too. They saved lives together- and took lives together. They survived together.

The day they were separated, for the second time, Hinata’s surprised he even lived through it.

“Hajime…” Komaeda muttered against the skin of Hinata’s neck. Hinata turns his head, resting the side of his face atop Komaeda’s head; closing his eyes.

“Yeah Nagito?” Hinata responded, tightening his hold around his boyfriends waist. Komaeda is sitting in between his legs, leaning back against him; his face in the crook of his neck. It’s their only form of comfort in the darkness they’re surrounded in. It reassures one another the other is there.

“I’m sorry,” Komaeda whispered. Hinata frowns and squeezes his skinny body.

“It’s not your fault. None of this is, why are you apologising?” Hinata asked, generally confused.

“If you hadn’t of met me, and fallen in _love_ with me, then you wouldn’t be here,” he responded quietly. Hinata shakes his head, brushing his face against Komaeda’s hair. “If I hadn’t of been transferred to your squad, you wouldn’t of met me, which means you wouldn’t be here-”

“Stop this,” Hinata said. Even though it was quietly, it was still stern. Hinata can feel Komaeda’s long sigh against his neck, along with the brush of his eyelashes as he closes his eyes. “Are you going to start blaming yourself for the outbreak now?” Hinata said sardonically.

“Hajime you know what I mean…” Komaeda sighed. Hinata kisses the top of his head and sighs himself.

“I know what you mean,” Hinata murmured, “but my being here was my choice.”

“But it’s because of me.”

“What if it was the other way around?” Hinata said quickly, “what if it was me being transferred to the city? Are you saying you’d listen to my insistent begging of you to leave?”

“Of course I wouldn’t,” Komaeda replied. “They’d have to knock me out and tie me to the helicopter to prevent me from staying with you.” Hinata smiles, even though Komaeda can’t see.

“Now you get it.”

“I get it Hajime,” Komaeda muttered. “I’ve always got it. I just… If we hadn’t of met then you wouldn’t be in the city right now, trapped in a pitch black room; surrounded by the infected.”

“Maybe not,” Hinata responded. “But a number of different things might of happened to me instead. Now stop with this stupid talk and try to go to sleep. I’ll keep an ear out.”

“Okay…” Komaeda whispered, “wake me up when it’s my turn for watch.”

“Will do.”

“I mean it Hajime,” Komaeda said warningly, bringing a small smile to Hinata’s face. “You need sleep as well.”

“I promise I’ll wake you up when it’s your turn to listen out,” Hinata said. Satisfied, Komaeda nestles his face into a more comfortable position against Hinata’s neck, making warmth burst in his chest; despite the freezing atmosphere.

“‘Night Hajime. I love you,” Komaeda muttered, placing a kiss to the skin of Hinata’s neck. Hinata smiles and ducks his head; kissing his lovers cheek.

“Night Nagito,” Hinata whispered, resting his head back atop Komaeda’s. “I love you more.”

“Not possible,” Komaeda chuckled lightly, making Hinata smile again.

  
They were separated that morning.

There was light in the room, it streamed in from the many holes in the roof; setting a nice atmosphere.  
“Morning,” Hinata murmured, looking at Komaeda yawn. “You’re so adorable,” he muttered, nuzzling his neck. Komaeda lets out a laugh and sags back against him.

“I’ll go see if there is any food left,” Komaeda said, untangling his legs with Hinata’s. Hinata releases his hold around his waist and watches him stand up. “If not… I’ll be back with water at least,” Komaeda added, smiling hesitantly. Hinata stands up, stretching.

“It’s going to be alright,” Hinata reassured, hugging his lover close and running a hand through his hair, and up and down his back.

“I know,” Komaeda said, pulling back slightly. Hinata cups his cheek; planting a soft kiss to his forehead.

“How do you manage to remain so beautiful despite the fact we haven’t showered in over two weeks?” Hinata asked. Komaeda laughs slightly, turning pink. “I on the other hand probably look like utter shit.”

“You look as handsome as always,” Komaeda replied. “Now, I’ll be back in a few. With water and, hopefully, food.” Hinata places a strand of Komaeda’s hair behind his ear, kissing his forehead again. “Hajime just kiss me already,” Komaeda said quickly, kissing Hinata’s mouth. Hinata smiles and kisses back, despite the fact both their mouths taste awful, Hinata can never get enough.

“We should continue this when our mouths taste of waffle or something,” Hinata muttered, making Komaeda laugh.

“I agree,” Komaeda said, pulling back and walking towards the stash of food.  
The room is bustling with energy this morning. Everyone seems in good spirits, considering their situation. It’s probably because they recently got word that reinforcements are on their way.  
Hinata looks around the room, smiling slightly. These people he’s trapped with are amazing. Still so high spirited despite everything. It gives him hope that the world can get better. He knows their moods are because Komaeda’s so optimistic. He fills everyone with so much hope, and always manages to keep everyone from breaking down and giving up. It makes him proud to call him his.

The mood doesn’t last long. The people stationed by the door that everyone barricaded, in order to stop the infected from getting in, come sprinting into the room screaming 'they’re coming!’. Hinata turns to the direction Komaeda went in and tries to find his hair in the crowd.

“ _Nagito_!” He screeched, his lungs feeling close to bursting. “ _Nagito_!” He feels people grab his arms, and it takes everything they’ve got to hold him back. “Nagito!” He screamed, his heart feeling like it’s going to explode. Maybe it already has. “ _NAGITO_!”

  
Not long after that, Kazuichi found Hinata, half starving to death- incapable of feeling anything other than numb. After being checked for infection, he was brought back to the base. Monomi, being the type of leader she is, let Hinata stay.  
Hinata honestly didn’t care if he lived or died.  
But when he was informed that Kazuichi and the rest of his squad saw people get out alive and head further into the city, Hinata found the one thing Komaeda always wanted him to hold onto.  
Hope.

  
_Present Time_.

“Morning marshmallow,” Hinata muttered, kissing Komaeda’s temple softly. His lover smiles and rolls onto his back.

“Hey,” he said, his voice hoarse. Hinata smiles, brushing strands of his hair back. “I want to come down to the canteen today. The doctors said I’m fine,” he added, upon seeing Hinata’s reluctant face.

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Hinata asked. Komaeda smiles and rolls his eyes, placing a hand to Hinata’s cheek.

“It’s been over a week. All I’ve done is eat, sleep and repeat. I’d like to come down, actually talk to your squad.”

“Alright… If you have to.”

  
Hinata and Komaeda walk into the canteen, hand-in-hand. They get a few looks, most people are sizing Komaeda up, some are looking him up and down suggestively. Hinata honestly feels more threatened here then he does when he’s out killing infected.

“Stop glaring,” Komaeda muttered, tugging on his hand. Hinata looks at his boyfriend and smiles.

“Did you see the way people were looking at you?”

“Hajime, you have nothing to worry about,” Komaeda responded, “these people are obviously lonely, and like you’ve told me multiple times: I’m beautiful,” he said, grinning. Hinata laughs and wraps an arm around his lovers waist; pulling him against himself.

“Let’s get you some food, huh?”

  
“Komaeda!” Kazuichi exclaimed, as they sit at the canteen table. “How’re you?”

“I’m okay now thank you,” Komaeda responded, smiling happily.

“That’s great,” Naegi said, “I was worried you wasn’t going to pull through.” Hinata stares wide-eyed at his friend, his heart missing a beat. “But he did!” Naegi said hastily. “And that’s the main thing!”

“I’ve pulled through worse,” Komaeda said. Hinata places a hand on his lovers thigh and squeezes it. “It’s okay,” Komaeda muttered, placing a hand over Hinata’s and holding it tightly.

“Hey!” Kuzuryuu said loudly, sitting down. “Y'know, I’m next door to you two and I’m surprised I haven’t heard any late night games-”

“Shut up Kuzuryuu,” Hinata snapped, his face turning red. It’s true though, they haven’t done anything since Komaeda’s return. He’s been too exhausted and his health is so much more important than dealing with their desire for each other. In fact, _that_ hasn’t even crossed Hinata’s mind.

“It’s nice to see you healthy Komaeda,” Sonia said, sitting down next to Naegi- opposite Hinata. “Are you well?”

“Yes, thanks,” Komaeda replied, smiling. “Really thanks,” he said again, directing it to Kuzuryuu. “Even though you weren’t exactly welcoming when you found me, and I don’t blame you for that, you still saved my life. So thank you.”

“N-no problem…” Kuzuryuu muttered, blushing. Hinata smirks, Komaeda has an effect on everyone. Even the 'hardest’ of people like Kuzuryuu.

“Komaeda I want to apologise for the way I acted towards you,” Sonia started, sending everyone into silence. “You were new, and we’ve been betrayed so many times, I just didn’t know what to expect from you. I’m sorry.” Komaeda squeezes Hinata’s hand, and smiles at him, before looking back to Sonia.

“It’s okay. I get it,” he said. Sonia nods, smiling and looks at her food. “Now, I’m hungry,” Komaeda announced, picking up his fork. Hinata smiles fondly and picks his own fork up.

  
Hinata and Komaeda spent the day walking around the base, when they got to the library however, Komaeda refused to leave until closing time. They spent the rest of the day reading to each other, and even stole 'Alice in Wonderland’ from the shelf.

They’re now currently back in their room, getting ready for bed. Komaeda’s in the shower and Hinata’s laying on the bed, waiting for his turn.

“Hajime!” Komaeda called from the shower room, almost sending Hinata into a panic attack.

“Yes? What’s wrong? You okay?” He called back, running to the shower room. He opens the door, and stops dead in the doorway.

“Calm down, I was just going to ask if there was any body wash left,” Komaeda replied, turning around in the shower, holding his hair up in a ponytail. Hinata walks to the cupboard, kneeling down and grabbing a strawberry scented body scrub from the back, breathing in deeply. OK. _Now_ he’s thinking about his desire.

“Here,” Hinata said, holding the bottle out through a gap in the shower door. Komaeda takes it and closes the door. The steam covers the glass, but Hinata can still make out his body. He clears his throat and adverts his gaze. “I should give you a hair cut,” Hinata said, leaning against the sink and staring at the floor.

“Why, don’t you like my hair this long?” Komaeda teased, and Hinata can hear the smirk in his voice. Komaeda’s hair has grown just below his shoulders.

“I love everything about you Nagito,” Hinata replied, “but when we go out as a group to look for supplies… We’re not alone out there, and if one of those damned things gets a hold of your hair-”

“Yeah, I know,” Komaeda said, stopping his rant. Hinata looks up, and has to swallow as he watches soapy water slide down Komaeda’s back.

“I’ll cut it just above your shoulders,” Hinata said. Komaeda turns around and smiles, his cheeks dimpling.

“Okay.” Komaeda stops the water and steps out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Hinata walks over to him and runs a hand along his toned stomach.

“You look so much more healthier,” Hinata muttered, meeting his eyes and placing a hand to his jaw.

“That’s thanks to you, feeding me five meals a day- and the snacks,” Komaeda responded. Hinata places a soft kiss to his wet forehead, bringing a smile to his face.

“You needed it,” Hinata said. “Now, I’m going to take a shower.” He walks past Komaeda, lifting his top over his head. When he turns back, he sees Komaeda looking at his bare chest and stomach. “Do you want to join me?” Hinata asked. Komaeda looks up and meets his eyes.

“I’ve just been in.”

“So?” Hinata said, shrugging. “You can wash my back,” he added, grinning. Komaeda bites his bottom lip, watching as Hinata unbuckles his belt. “I still can’t get over the water… Running warm water…” Hinata unbuttons his cargo pants and unzips the zipper, Komaeda watches, his pupils dilating. Hinata smirks and takes his socks off. “What about you?” Komaeda looks up dazed and frowns.

“Are you seriously asking me about this right now?” Komaeda said, making Hinata laugh. “For the love of-” Komaeda walks over to Hinata and pulls his cargo pants and underwear down.

“That’s one way of doing it,” Hinata said, stepping out of his clothing. He steps into the shower, turning the water on. Komaeda drops his towel and gets in, sliding the door closed. Hinata tilts his head back, letting the water soak his body. “Seriously though, can you believe this water? I think it’s sick that I’m so used to cold steel baths.” He wipes his eyes and meets Komaeda’s.

“I know. I can’t believe it either,” Komaeda said. Hinata pulls Komaeda against him, sending electricity pulsing throughout his body. Komaeda lets out a breathy laugh and presses himself hard against Hinata. “I can’t believe this either.”

“Neither can I,” Hinata muttered, running his hands up Komaeda’s body, making him sigh. Komaeda places his forehead against Hinata’s and runs his hands down his wet back, resting them on his hips. “I love you,” Hinata murmured, his lips close to Komaeda’s.

“I know. I love you too.”

“I know you know, but I don’t know how many 'I love you’s’ I have left to say before something happens to me, or more importantly, you.” Komaeda shakes his head, rubbing Hinata’s hips.

“Don’t talk like that,” Komaeda said lowly. “We’re safe here.” Hinata nods, placing a hand to Komaeda’s cheek and the other to the side of his neck.

“I know,” Hinata murmured, connecting Komaeda in a deep kiss. He feels Komaeda surge against him, kissing him more roughly. “Slow down,” Hinata laughed, breaking their kiss. “We still have four hours of warm water left. No need to rush.”

“Hajime, I can’t wait any longer,” Komaeda said quickly, initiating another kiss. Hinata smiles and kisses back, pressing Komaeda against the shower wall.

“I hope Kuzuryuu has ear plugs at hand.”

  
“Almost done,” Hinata said, trimming the last of Komaeda’s hair. He brushes it out, snipping the ends again. He’s cut Komaeda’s hair so it just brushes where his neck meets his shoulders.

“It’s weird seeing myself in a mirror,” Komaeda said, tilting his head to the side slightly. Komaeda’s sitting at a desk, which has a large mirror hanging on the wall behind it. It’s basically a makeshift dressing table. “I look so… Gaunt…” He commented. Hinata sets the scissors down and wraps his arms around Komaeda’s middle; resting his chin on his shoulder.

“You do not look 'gaunt’,” Hinata protested. “You look beautiful. As beautiful as the first time I met you.”

“I woke you up in the middle of the night,” Komaeda said dubiously. “You were obviously delirious from lack of sleep… And now you’re delirious due to love. I look dreadful.”

“You do not look dreadful. Or gaunt. Or any other horrible describing word. You look beautiful,” Hinata said, kissing Komaeda’s neck softly. “Now, come to bed. I’m tired and I can’t sleep without you next to me.”

“You mean without me for you to practically strangle in your sleep?” Komaeda remarked laughing. Hinata pulls a face and climbs into bed.

“I don’t strangle you in my sleep.”

“Hajime, you’re such a cuddly sleeper,” Komaeda said, getting into bed. “I’ll admit I’m exaggerating a bit, but you do squeeze me sometimes.” Hinata wraps an arm around Komaeda’s middle and pulls him against himself. “See what I mean?” Komaeda laughed, as Hinata hooks a leg around his waist and nestles his face into the crook of his neck. “I’m not complaining though.”

“I just like being close to you,” Hinata murmured, holding Komaeda more tightly. “I’m scared I’m going to wake up and find you gone…” Komaeda places a hand to Hinata’s arm and squeezes it; it's comforting.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Komaeda said, his voice soft. “I swear. We’re never going to be separated again. Ever. I won’t allow it, and I’m never going to leave your side again. Not even to a small distance.”

“Well, I’m not letting you leave my side, so even if you wanted to you couldn’t.”

Komaeda lets out a light chuckle and said, “I’m okay with that.”


	34. Happy Birthday Nagito Komaeda<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Sorry for being inactive recently. Something came up. I'll hopefully be back to updating more again :)

Komaeda didn’t celebrate his birthday after his parents died when he was nine. But ever since being with Hinata: he has. His boyfriend always has something up his sleeve… But his boyfriend didn’t say ‘Happy birthday’ to him when he woke up. It was strange. Usually, on his birthday, as soon as his eyes open he’s greeted with a tanned smiling face singing 'happy birthday’ to him, and then getting a plate of syrup pancakes fed to him.  
But it’s currently 6am: they are eating breakfast, and he still hasn’t said anything. Komaeda does find it strange, but Hinata has been busy lately with work so he’s not surprised he may of forgotten.

“What time do you think you’ll be finished with work today?” Komaeda asked, spooning at some porridge. Hinata has been coming home later than usual from work, usually he gets in at 6pm, but lately he’s not been getting back until 7:30pm. Komaeda gets in at 4pm, so it’s been pretty lonely without his boyfriend recently.

“Well, the deadline for the project is tomorrow, so probably 8pm,” Hinata said. Komaeda’s stomach sinks at that; disappointment pooling in his veins. It’s not even the fact his boyfriend has forgotten his birthday that’s making him upset, it’s the idea that he’ll be back even later. “Hey,” Hinata said softly, reaching over the table and placing a hand over Komaeda’s. “At least after today I’ll be back normal time.”

“Yeah… I guess,” Komaeda murmured, lacing their fingers together. “It’s just lonely without you…” He added quietly. Hinata squeezes his hand and smiles kindly.

“I hate it too,” he said, “the thought of you is the only thing that keeps me going when I’m there.” Komaeda smiles at that, which makes Hinata’s smile widen. “Well, you and the cookies you bake and wrap for me,” he added, making Komaeda laugh. He must admit: his cooking is getting better, and he hardly injures himself anymore when doing it.

“Well… I hope the project turns out okay,” Komaeda said. Hinata smiles almost painfully. Komaeda would’ve questioned it had his boyfriend not got up from the counter and walked from the room.

  
On his lunch break, Komaeda checks his phone. Perhaps Hinata has remembered. It’s 12pm now.  
But no. He has no new messages. Even Komaeda’s best friend since high school, Makoto Naegi, hasn’t texted him.  
Not celebrating his birthday never used to bother Komaeda, but after being surrounded by so many people that care about him: it’s starting to hurt that no ones remembered. Especially Hinata. When they were first dating, at 16, he made such a big deal out of Komaeda’s birthday when he found out the latter hadn’t told him about it. It was like Komaeda had kept some massive secret from him. He just never thought his birthday was something that important. But to Hinata it was.  
It is. He’s just swamped with work. He has more important things to worry about than Komaeda turning 25.

 

Komaeda pulls into his and Hinata’s empty driveway, and turns the ignition off. He takes his seatbelt off and stares at his journal. His birthday date has been decorated with hearts and stars and balloons in his boyfriends hand. Komaeda feels his eyes starting to sting. He shouldn’t be feeling so sorry for himself. The reason he feels so sad is not even because everyone has forgotten his birthday: it’s because he suddenly feels nine years old again and alone. It’s the feeling that comes with being forgotten that’s making him feel this way.

After drawing a line over the date, he puts his journal back into the glove compartment and gets out the car.  
When he approaches the door, he realises it’s slightly ajar. Frowning he pushes it open slowly.

“Hajime?” Komaeda called out. He closes the door behind himself and walks further into the hall. “Hajime?” He calls up the stairs, but there is still no response. Maybe they didn’t close the door properly when they left for work…

Komaeda pads into the living room, and is suddenly blinded by light.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” A chorus of people cheered. Komaeda’s eyes adjust to the light, and they widen when he sees all his friends standing in his living room. And they tear up when he sees, standing in the centre of the group, his boyfriend.

“Hajime…” Komaeda said, not knowing what else to say. His boyfriend walks over to him and takes his hands.

“You look surprised,” he said. Komaeda nods and let’s out a laugh. He hadn’t even realised he’d been crying until Hinata’s wiping his face. “Don’t cry. You don’t honestly think I’d ever forget your birthday, do you?” He said, bringing him into a tight embrace. Komaeda hugs him back, gripping his top.

“No… I just… It-” Hinata pulls back and kisses his forehead; silencing him.

“I know,” he said. “I felt awful lying to you. I almost told you everything at breakfast,” he added, smiling slightly.

“Is this why you were coming home late?”

“Yes,” Hinata answered. “I hate lying to you. I’m never doing it again,” he said, turning to their friends. “I’m not ever doing it again Souda,” he said pointedly.

“How is a surprise party going to work, without the surprise element?” The red head exclaimed. “You have to lie!” Hinata ignores him and turns back to Komaeda.

“Happy birthday Nagito,” Hinata said, smiling. Komaeda smiles back as Hinata cups his face. “I love you cupcake.”

“I love you too,” Komaeda said. Hinata closes the gap between them and kisses Komaeda softly. Komaeda smiles against his mouth, and flushes red when he hears their friends start whistling.

“Get a room!” Komaeda hears Kuzuryuu yell. He pulls away from Hinata and meets Naegi’s eyes, who is smiling at him. So no one forgot his birthday, and Hinata has gone all out again.

“I really do love you so much,” Komaeda said, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s neck and kissing him again; ignoring all the comments from their friends.

“And I really do love you so much,” Hinata said, smiling widely. “Happy birthday.”


	35. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Naegami request, but I put KomaHina in it- obviously!

Excessively tapping the wood of his dining table, Byakuya takes another look at the clock on the dining room wall. Makoto is two hours late. He’s never two hours late. He’s never even one hour late, so why is he two?

Taking out his personal mobile, he clicks on his news app. There are no recent incidents, so that lessons some of his worry… Then again, perhaps, if Makoto had been in an accident, it hasn’t been reported yet. Perhaps. If.

He stands from his seat, getting out his work phone and scrolling through his never ending list of employee contacts, until he gets to the letter ‘H’. Hinata Hajime, one of Makoto’s close friends who works on the same floor of his company with him. He could tell Byakuya whether or not Makoto left with him, as they get the same train- Makoto gets off a stop before Hinata.

“Hello Hinata Hajime’s phone,” a light, slightly raspy, voice answers the phone with the lilt of a slight giggle- this voice does not belong to the stern talking serious -but also brazen- person that Makoto often talks about.

“This is Byakuya, I’d like to speak with Hinata immediately,” Byakuya said sternly, moving his glasses up and down the bridge of his nose nervously. He hadn’t realised he had so many nervous ticks until now. It’s frightening and unnerving for him how much his ordinary-but-not-so-ordinary two year boyfriend can make him a nervous wreck.

“Um…” The soft voice hummed, making Byakuya’s foot tap impatiently. “He can’t get to the phone right now, can I give him a message for you?” The voice finally said, and the wait was as excruciatingly painful as extracting finger nails.

“No. Get him on the phone,” Byakuya replied, loosing his temper.

“Well- Nagito whose on the phone?” Another voice filters through, deep and questioning. “Is that- Nagito give me the phone!” The first voice -Nagito- lets out a laugh which turns into a playful scream. A lot of rustling suggests he’s being chased. This sickening time wasting game they’re playing is making Byakuya’s eyebrow start twitching with the need to deduct everyone’s pay- but Makoto would not be happy if he did that.

“Hello, Togami -sir- I’m so sorry about that- my fiancé thought he was being funny- which he isn’t-” Hinata’s voice comes quick and slightly breathless, and Byakuya can hear laughing in the background and the protest 'I am funny’.

“Did Naegi Makoto get on the train with you today?” Byakuya asked, shutting up his insufferable attempt to explain his incompetence.

“Naegi? Uh, no he didn’t. My fiancé picked me up today, why is there a problem?”

“Nothing I can’t sort out,” Byakuya said, before hanging the phone up and ringing Makoto’s mobile again. The only person who could’ve given some indication to Makoto’s whereabouts didn’t get the train with him. Now Byakuya’s slightly more antsy.

Voice mail. There is still no response.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Byakuya stalks into the living room, looking through the window. It’s dark out now, and Makoto doesn’t drive to the station- he walks. So if he got a later train that means he’ll have to walk in the dark. Even though this is a prestigious area, that doesn’t mean it’s completely safe- it only takes one lunatic.

Deciding he’s had enough, Byakuya grabs his car keys and stalks to the front door. He’ll just have to go searching for Makoto. Well, look, searching suggests he’s a missing person -which he is not- and Byakuya won’t allow him to become one.

As he pulls the door open, there’s a scuffing sound and a gasp. Keys jangle in the doors lock beside Byakuya’s shoulder, and his clumsy, but endearing, and now found, boyfriend is using the door frame to support himself.

“Byakuya you frightened me,” Makoto said, breathing a sigh of relief and standing up straight. He must’ve noticed Byakuya’s sudden fury because he looks up at him with his kind concerned eyes; a worried line forming in between his furrowed brows. “Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Where have you been?” Byakuya demanded, not liking the way his voice wavers with his built up worry. However, if Makoto noticed he didn’t mention it.

“I was about to leave work normal time, when Hina -Asahina- was almost crying and begged me to help her out,” Makoto explained, and Byakuya feels like firing her for keeping him behind. “And once we’d finished, Ludenberg wanted me to finish something up for her- she said she had somewhere she needed to be urgently. And then someone else wanted me to help finish up their project, saying they also had to be somewhere-”

“Hasn’t it occurred to you that maybe these people are taking advantage of your kind nature?” Byakuya asked, anger laced in his words. How can these people use him like this? Makoto is too nice a person to reject them, and they know this, that’s why they go to him. And he’s also too dense to see that they are takin advantage of him.

“What- no. You’ve got that wrong Byakuya,” Makoto protested. “They needed help-”

“Whatever I don’t care. Get inside,” Byakuya said, turning away from the door. He hears Makoto take his keys out and close the door behind himself. “Just… Text me next time,” Byakuya said, his shoulders still tense. “Why was you not answering your phone?” He asked, turning back around. Makoto’s just slipped out of his shoes, and is walking towards him. “Well?”

“My phone died a while ago,” Makoto responded. “I know I should have come and told you- and I was going to- but people kept coming to me for my help-”

“Okay,” Byakuya said, pushing the irritated feelings away again.

“Was you… Worried, about me?” Makoto asked quietly. Byakuya freezes, and something in his face must have given it away, for Makoto smiles fondly.

Deciding he might as well admit it, Byakuya said loudly, but defensively, “of course I was you air head. You were over two hours late from work- I’m obviously going to be worried.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry about me,” Makoto said, coming closer and wrapping his arms around his waist. Byakuya looks down at him for a moment intensely, feeling Makoto’s warmth seep through his clothing and warm him.

“You don’t need to apologise,” Byakuya sighed, returning his embrace. Makoto nestles against his chest, making Byakuya’s heart thump hard in his ribcage. Keenly aware that Makoto must be able to hear -even feel- it, he steps away and gestures to the kitchen. “I’ll reheat our dinner,” he coughed, clearing his throat and stepping to walk towards the kitchen.

A force form behind almost knocks him down, jolting him slightly forward. He feels Makoto’s arms tighten around his waist, and his body press firmly against his back.

“You were worried about me!” He exclaimed. Byakuya places his hands to Makoto’s and tries to ply them away.

“Makoto, let me go-”

“You were worried about me!” Makoto repeated, louder this time. Byakuya sighs, but finds a fond smile growing on his face. He reaches behind himself and ruffles Makoto’s hair.

“Of course I was.”


	36. Play Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short I know, but I wanted to put something up just to let ya'll know that I'm not ignoring your requests, I've just been really busy!

“Hajime, you know I love you regardless, but you need to be a bit nicer to people,” Nagito said, handing a freshly washed plate to his husband to dry up.

“Are you implying I’m mean?” Hajime asked, somewhat gruffly, but light all the same. Nagito lets a small smile play on his lips and hands him another plate.

“Yesterday you glared at the coffee boy so hard he started crying,” Nagito reminded him. Hajime snorted and shakes his head, muttering something about Makoto being too sensitive. Nagito simply rolls his eyes, handing him a fork.

“I wasn’t glaring, I just spaced out and happened to be looking in his direction,” Hajime protested.

Nagito clicks his fingers and said loudly, “Oh yeah! I completely forgot. You don’t have ‘resting bitch face’ you jump straight to 'resting murder face’.” Nagito laughs slightly at Hajime’s red cheeks.

“I can’t help my serious face,” he said, and Nagito knows he’d deny that he’s pouting, so he doesn’t bring it up. “I never scared _you_ away when we met, so it can’t be that bad.”

“You’re forgetting that everyone glared at me in school,” Nagito reminded him. “You’re the only person that bothered to speak to me, even if you did scare me sometimes.”

“Don’t think about that,” Hajime muttered. Nagito lets it drop, knowing Hajime doesn’t like talking about how much of a recluse Nagito was in school, or how he was left out by their class. Frankly, he doesn’t like talking about it either.

“Done?” Nagito asked, walking away from the sink. Just as he goes to leave the kitchen, Hajime knocks into him from behind and wraps his arms around his waist. Nagito chuckles lightly and leans against him, feeling Hajime plant a light kiss to his neck.

“You almost fell trying to hug me didn’t you?”

“S-shut up!”


	37. Health check-up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon :)

It’s that time of year where the school insists on checking the welfare of its students. Hajime, frankly, hates it. He hates how he has to take his top off and stand in _just_ his PE shorts, so he can be weighed. Even though no one has to see him, other than the nurse, and the next student waiting for their turn; he still hates it. He finds it embarrassing.

When he found out earlier in the year that Nagito Komaeda would be standing behind him in the queue, he generally thought he was going to die of embarrassment. That meant Nagito Komaeda was going to see him topless. His crush nevertheless!

So when this priceless information was revealed, he went straight to the gym and bought a membership. No way in hell, was he going to let Nagito Komaeda see his body, unless it was something he could be proud of.

He went to boot camp, did weight lifting, yoga, high intensity fat burning lessons, running club- absolutely everything to ensure that his body was a sculptured temple.

Call him vain, he doesn’t care. If you knew _your_ crush was going to be standing in the room while _you_ were topless, you’d be doing the same thing he was. Don’t lie. Well, that’s the argument he gave to his friends anyway.

“Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda, please,” the nurse called. The two boys stand, Hajime leaving his friends and Komaeda leaving his.

“Morning!” Komaeda chirped happily, his eyes closed in a large smile. Hajime does everything he can not to swoon, but he knows he’s blushed.

“Morning…” He mumbled, looking at the floor, the ceiling, the scary nurse tapping her foot impatiently- anywhere other than his crush.

“Komaeda, if you’d like to go first,” the nurse said, gesturing to the measuring stick stuck to the wall. Komaeda complies, standing against it, while the nurse measures him. “180 centre-metres,” she said aloud, writing it down. Komaeda steps away from the wall and smiles at Hajime.

“I’m still taller!” He chimed happily. Hajime bristles, he’s always wanted to be taller than Komaeda, but whenever he grew, Komaeda would grow a centre-metre taller- Hajime’s sure he does it on purpose.

“By one inch!” Hajime exclaimed. Komaeda laughs, his laugh that manages to make every single nerve in Hajime’s body stand on edge from delight. Nothing, absolutely nothing, can make him any more alert than Komaeda’s wonderful laugh.

“Please stand on the scales,” the nurse said. Hajime’s jaw drops and his whole body flushes red.

He stands corrected.

Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , can make him more alert than Nagito Komaeda’s body. His chest is perfectly rounded and not too big for his body, and he has flawless skin that seems to glow... And his _hip bones_ , _WELL_ , they are sharp and prominent, jutting out at the perfect angle; making Hinata’s groin burn with the urge to touch them.

“ _Ahem_. Hinata, would you mind standing by the measuring stick please,” the nurse said, snapping Hajime out of his daze. He manages to get warmer, his whole face and neck probably as red as the blood threatening to spill from his nose. It doesn’t help that Komaeda is looking at him with an amused, but curious smile.

Hinata moves automatically to the measuring stick, already knowing his height.

“I79 centre-metres,” the nurse confirmed. Hinata nods and walks to the scales, taking his top off over his head. "Okay, step on." He obliges and stands on the scales, casting a hesitant look in Komaeda’s direction, and instantly flushing red.

Komaeda is staring at Hajime’s body with pink cheeks and a parted mouth. It almost makes him self-conscious, but the look Komaeda has on his face eases any of his worry…

"Okay boys,” the nurse said, but Komaeda continues to stare at Hajime like he never heard, and Hajime continues to stare at Komaeda, afraid to look away. “Boys,” the nurse repeated, somewhat loudly. Komaeda snaps his head up and turns crimson.

Hajime slides his top back on and takes a seat at the nurses desk, Komaeda sitting beside him. Both of them are bright red, eyes fixated on the nurse, not daring to look at the other.

“Your physical health is important, but so is your sexual health.” Hajime chokes on air, and Komaeda looks like he’s swallowed something sharp. “You’re at that age now where sex starts to become appealing, and you start to develop attraction. You must remember to use protection and have regular check up’s at the doctors- or even here, I’m always around on Tuesday’s. Just to be on the safe side,” she added. Hajime wants to run as far away as possible. To hide and never come out.

“Okay, you’re free to go now,” she said, and Hajime doesn’t think he could get up faster even if he tried. Komaeda makes haste for the door and practically trips over his own feet on the way out.

Blushing, Hajime and Komaeda walk in silence to the locker rooms to get changed.

 

As they round the corner, Komaeda stops and turns around. Hajime regards him questionably.

“Everything okay?” He asked, his voice shaky, Komaeda’s hip bones permanently imbedded into his mind. He's going to have a restless sleep...

“Um… Do you want to… Maybe… um… Get some ice cream after school?” Komaeda stuttered, his speech broken and spaced. Hajime flushes red and stares at Komaeda like he’s just asked for a kidney.

Getting increasingly uncomfortable under Hajime’s stare, Komaeda waves his hands around and said loudly, “Never mind! F-forget it! I’ll just… I’ll just go by myself! I usually do everything on my own anyway, so…” He scratches the back of his neck and looks down, his eyes disappointed and face teetering on, what could be, hurt.

Just as Komaeda goes to walk away, Hajime grabs his arm and makes a strange noise- like he’s being restrained. Komaeda turns with wide eyes and stares expectantly.

“I’d love to!” Hajime yelled, not meaning to shout so loud. Komaeda nods surprised, and smiles slightly.

“Okay… I’ll see you l-later then!” And he turns and runs into the locker room. Thankful, Hajime lets out a frustrated breath and relaxes his shoulders.

God that was tense.

 

_Seventeen years later._

“…You had a crush on me? How embarrassing,” Nagito said, pulling a face. Hajime rolls his eyes and places an arm on the back of the sofa.

“We’re married Nagito,” he said. Nagito laughs and snuggles close to him, nudging his face with his slightly upturned, pointed nose.

“I know, and that makes me happy.”

Hajime smiles, and drops his arm so it rests around his husband; lightly tracing circles on the skin of his hipbone.

“Good,” Hajime said, kissing Nagito’s temple gently. “Because that makes _me_ happy.” Nagito returns his smile, his nose crinkling, making Hajime’s heart swell even to this day- seventeen years later. “Now, this ice cream isn’t going to eat itself.”

“Dibs on the salted caramel!”

“Well, obviously, that’s why I bought it!”


	38. I Don't Deserve You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naegami for my lovely Anon :')

“Six years ago: my goal to strive for was to take over my family’s business and become the most successful heir that there has ever been. So when I met Makoto Naegi, a seemingly average human being, and found myself falling in _love_ , to say I was surprised is an understatement.

 

I first learned that Makoto is not in fact as unremarkable as I thought he was, when he joined the debate team. We were on opposing sides. I was arguing against, and Makoto was arguing for. I’d never seen someone so passionate about having vending machines placed around the school before. He completely annihilated my argument. Needless to say I’d never been stunned into silence before, and he intrigued me. How could someone who appeared so normal, suddenly stand out to me from the rest?

I didn’t like the way my mind wandered. I often thought about him, wondering why he was always in the back of mind. He was like a bumper sticker, once he glued himself into my thoughts, he was impossible to remove.

 

The first time we spoke, other than during debates, I was cold and malicious and just down right nasty. But despite the fact I basically said that he was insignificant and a waste of air, he still kept coming back; he was like a yo-yo. Makoto was clearly under the impression that I hated him, like I hated everyone else. But the real reason I was so harsh: was because I was afraid. Afraid that what I was going through was this dreaded thing called _feelings_. Something I buried a long time ago.

 

This kept up for four months, before I finally decided to let Makoto in. And when I did, I found my life suddenly becoming brighter and warmer and _fun_. I found that I wasn’t alone anymore. He had popped this solitude bubble I’d put myself in, and slowly started to chip away at the walls I’d built around myself.

I started to refer to him as a friend two months after I decided he was worth my time; even though Makoto had been throwing the word around ever since joining the debate team.

I enjoyed his company. We mainly spent time in the library, either reading or talking about books. But one day he asked me to accompany him to the new gaming shop that recently opened. I was appalled he even asked me to go somewhere like that… But I ended up going after two weeks of him begging me to join him. It turned out to be a pleasant evening. Obviously because of Makoto, the actual shop itself had me seething more than being in a room with Yasuhiro.

 

After two years I realised that these feeling I had were not going away anytime soon. And the thought frightened me. Especially after my family started counting down the days to my leaving of Hopes Peak Academy; it meant the first step of my planned future was ahead of me. And drawing in close too.

 

I was never planning on telling Makoto my feelings for him. However, one day during a school holiday, I’d paid for Makoto and I to go to a theatre production. And during the interval we went outside into a garden. Well… Makoto was beaming. He was happier than I’d ever seen him, and it was on instinct that I’d kissed him. I expected him to push me away and leave, because the truth is, I never thought I’d ever really deserved Makoto’s friendship. He was nice to everyone and had a heart of pure gold. And I was as cold as they got. I always thought Makoto deserved someone better than me, someone else to spend his time with; and I knew that’s what everyone else thought as well. Nobody liked me, but that was fine, because I didn’t like them either, and they made their opinions on mine and Makoto’s friendship pretty clear. And to be honest, I agreed with them. I didn’t deserve Makoto.

But when Makoto kissed me back, and squeezed my arms like he was afraid I’d disappear, I thought that maybe I could have him. That maybe I was allowed to have some of Makoto’s happiness… Because in that moment, I felt it. I felt like my whole life fell into place, and my future was suddenly there. I could see it so clearly… And Makoto was in it, smiling like he did when we stopped kissing. _That_ smile will always be imbedded into my mind.

But when we parted that night, and I was left alone again. That feeling of belonging vanished. It felt like the life was being sucked from me. And that’s when I realised that I’ll never deserve Makoto. That he deserves to be with someone who can make him smile like that all the time… And I couldn’t offer him that. Because Makoto is warm and I’m cold, and those two things don’t go together.

 

So that’s when I made the decision to remove him from my life. I told him I didn’t like him, he was a hindrance, an annoying stick insect that I took pity on because he would not take a hint. That’s the day I broke him. He went cold like me and his smile was gone. I did that to him.

I did this because I was absolutely petrified of falling in love with him and ruining his only chance of happiness. But the thing is… I was already in love with him, I’d fallen a long time ago, and now I was ruining _my_ chance of happiness.

I thought that our classmates would have been glad that we were no longer friends, but they weren’t. I’d never been treated so hostile before. I never thought they could treat me any worse then they already had, but I was proved wrong- a subject I will only be admitting this one time.

 

Makoto and I hadn’t spoken for a month, when he came to me in the library one day and yelled at me. He actually _yelled_. I think the librarian was too shocked to tell him off. The outburst was so unlike him.

He said -well, screamed- that I was an idiot, basically. He said that he knew the only reason I distanced myself from him, was because I felt like I didn’t deserve him. I don’t know how he knew that, but it’s Makoto and I stopped questioning things like that a  _long_ time ago. The thing that got me the most about his telling off, was that he said to me that _he_ didn’t deserve _me_.

Well, that did it. I told him straight. I said to him that he is _never_ to say anything absurd like that again, and do you know what his response was? _Swallow your self-pity and pride and date me_. I was stunned, and almost certain that he’d been given advice by Hajime Hinata, a student in the year above us, who practically screamed at a white haired kid about him putting himself down all the time, before indecently kissing him senseless.

 

Anyway, Makoto and I dated for a while before deciding that it was going to work. Makoto made sure it did.

Even though, to this day, nine years later, I still don’t believe I deserve to be standing here today next to the most amazing person I have ever laid my eyes upon.

 

I never knew if meeting Makoto was a blessing or a curse. But after today. After reciting vows and putting rings on; I’ve decided it’s a blessing. A blessing I will never understand why I was given, because I don’t believe I deserve it.

 

Makoto, I love you. I don’t think I need to tell you that, because me standing here in front of all these people, pouring my heart out, is proof enough that what I feel for you is genuine and real. Because if it wasn’t I would not be standing here saying this.”

The room erupts into cheering and clapping, but it’s quiet compared to the pounding of Byakuya’s heart as he looks at the smile of his husband.

Makoto stands from his seat and throws himself at Byakuya, burying his face into the fabric of his shirt; his tears dampening it. Byakuya, not caring about the wet patch that will surely be there, wraps his arms around him and smiles.

“You deserve me. You deserve me,” Makoto repeated, and Byakuya almost believes it, if only because it’s coming from Makoto’s mouth.


	39. Looking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito's relationship from the perspective of someone who loves one of them. But with a happy ending: For Anon.

“Have fun on your date!” Nagito said, smiling at Makoto happily. Seeing him smile that brightly makes Makoto’s chest cave in.

“I will,” Makoto replied, trying to sound upbeat. Nagito sits down on the couch and sits crossed legged, holding a giant bowl of popcorn. Makoto would rather stay here and sit with Nagito than go meet with someone that Hina set him up with.

“Are you going to stand there all evening or…” Nagito trailed off, waving a hand in his direction; a piece of popcorn flying from his hand. Makoto picks it up, popping it into mouth, not meaning to let out a sigh. “What’s wrong?” He meets Nagito’s questioning glance and does his best not to shy away from it.

“Nothing, I just…” Makoto’s voice betrays him, and he has an irrational moment of thinking that maybe he should just tell the truth… But Nagito is his best friend and flat mate, he can’t. “I’ve got a headache and I’m worried it’s going to ruin the evening.” Nagito hands him some popcorn and smiles.

“Eat that, then take some painkillers,” he said, and Makoto forces a smile onto his face. “I’m sure whoever it is Asahina set you up with will understand.” Makoto does as Nagito says, all the while muttering how much of a wimp he is for not telling him the truth.

 

“Alright I’m going now,” Makoto announced, walking through the living room. Nagito gives him the thumbs up and flashes him a toothy grin. “Don’t miss me too much,” Makoto laughed weakly. Nagito chuckles and logs into Netflix.

“I’ll try not to,” he responded, and it dents Makoto’s feelings, because he knows Nagito doesn’t feel what he does. Nagito’s never been on a date before, and Makoto has asked him why and his response is ‘I’ve not met the right person to spend my time with yet.’ So it’s clear that he doesn’t like Makoto the way he likes him.

“Say… Have you found that special someone yet?” He asked casually. Nagito shrugs and fiddles with a piece of popcorn. Makoto turns and walks away when it’s clear Nagito isn’t going to answer his question.

  
The whole drive to the restaurant, Makoto can’t shake Nagito’s response from his mind. What is that shrug supposed to mean? That he has found his soulmate? As Nagito calls them. Or he likes someone but he doesn’t know if they’re _the one_?

He rubs in between his eyes before getting out of his car. The air is cold and biting, and makes him picture Nagito sitting on the couch, bundled in an over large jumper and sweatpants- his feet clad in warm fluffy socks. It makes his heart yearn with the need to be with him. To be snuggled up to him with a blanket, eating the popcorn together- maybe even feeding each other…

He shakes his head and heads inside the restaurant. The person he’s been set up with is going to be wearing a black blazer and leather gloves…

He’s spotted them. It’s a woman with violet hair and stoic face. She seems like a person impossible of feeling emotion- let alone having romantic feelings for Makoto.

Nagito’s smiling face flashes before him and before he knows it, he’s running out of the restaurant and back towards his car.

He sent a quick message to woman before driving off, explaining that he’s feeling unwell, and apologises for the late notice.

There is no response.

  
He doesn’t know what he’ll do when he gets into the apartment, maybe declare his love for Nagito, or just head straight to his room- he doesn’t know. He just needs to be in his presence.

Maybe he’ll ask to join him, and then pretend that they’re a couple… He’s done that before, when they’ve played Mario Kart together, or gone to get coffees during their lunch breaks at college. It’s sad he knows, but it’s the only peace of mind he’s got.

He runs up the stairs, taking two at a time. He slides the key into the lock, and hurries inside.

“Nagito! I have something really important to tell you-” he stops mid-sentence. His heart plummets and the world stops spinning. Nagito is standing in the kitchen, his best jeans on, with a white jumper Makoto’s never seen before- his hair tied up in a small ponytail. He’s going out.

“Oh, hey Makoto, what are you doing back?” Nagito asked, walking into the living room, white trainers on- his keys jangling in his delicate hand.

“I didn’t feel up to the date so I cancelled,” Makoto answered, watching as Nagito glances at the clock on the wall. Is he meeting someone? That thought makes his stomach curl into a tight ball.

“Have an early night then,” Nagito said, smiling kindly. Makoto’s heart leaps at his smile, like it always does.

“Are you going somewhere?” Makoto asked, his hands starting to shake. He folds them across his chest, hiding his trembling from his best friend. Best _friend_.

“About that…” Nagito trailed off, twirling a piece of loose hair around a finger. Makoto has the urge to put it behind his ear and then caress his face. “I was going to tell you this evening, but you was late in from work and then you was rushing around to get ready for your date- and if I kept you you would have been late-”

“Nagito what is it?” Makoto asked, cutting off his rambling. He asked, but he’s not sure he wants to know the answer. Fearing the worse. Nagito never puts himself out to look anything other than what he is. His hair is usually a mess, all of his clothing is baggy and hangs from him- but this… He’s made an effort… He’s even got clothing that fit and complement his build… He looks incredible.

“I found my soul mate!” He said happily, flicking his hands out like he’s just revealed a magic trick. Makoto’s mouth goes dry and he feels his nose and eyes starting to sting.

“Wh-what?” He stuttered. This can’t be real… He… Nagito is supposed to be _his_ … They’re supposed to be together. It’s supposed to be _him_ that Nagito says is his soulmate! Not… Not someone else...

“We met at the library,” Nagito said, his eyes fond, a small smile on his face, that wrenches at Makoto’s heart- slowly cracking it. “We met about two months ago. I was going to tell you but… I wanted to make sure it was real, y'know?” No. No Makoto doesn’t know, because he’s been in love with the same person for as long as he can remember. And now that person is unknowingly breaking his heart.

“His name’s Hajime Hinata and he’s… Well he’s incredible! I love him… I love him more than salted caramel ice cream!” Nagito laughed, and Makoto’s heart splinters. Makoto’s asked Nagito if he likes him more than salted caramel ice cream and he laughed and said he’s _just below it_. Makoto knows it was a joke, but it still hurts- Nagito probably doesn’t even remember that conversation.

“I’m…” _Glad you’ve found your soul mate_? _Happy for you, even though you’ve just destroyed any future I’ve created_? “I’m happy for you Nagito.” Nagito smiles blindingly, brighter than he’s ever smiled at Makoto before, and it splits his heart in two because that smile is not for Makoto: it’s for Hajime Hinata… Because Makoto is 'happy’ for _them_.

“I was planning on telling him that I love him tonight,” Nagito said, fiddling with his jumper sleeve nervously. And it’s like a punch in the gut, because he’d never get flustered around Makoto. _Never_. “I’m sure he already knows… But saying it out loud is like… It’s like making it real for me. I need him to know that _that’s_ how I feel.”

Makoto swallows the lump in his throat, and the need to run away, and forces a smile- his face practically cracking. “Hinata would be a fool not to say it back.” And Nagito smiles again.

“Thank you Makoto,” Nagito said sincerely. “I feel lucky to have been able to meet Hajime… Finding my true love and I’m only 17! He says he’s been waiting for me too… So it’s nice to experience all these new things together- I don’t feel like I’m pressured to be amazing at things like kissing and sex and dating and cuddling  and just relationships in general! Because he has no clue what he’s doing either!” Nagito laughs and walks further into the living room, stopping in front of Makoto.

“You didn’t need to know that but… I’m just happy and couldn’t wait to tell you any longer.” Nagito brings Makoto into a hug, and Makoto has to force himself not to cry- Nagito really will never be his… _Ever_. “Okay!” Nagito said loudly, stepping back way too soon. “How do look? Sonia helped me pick the outfit out because my normal clothes are too big for me,” he laughed, almost self-deprecatingly. And that’s when Makoto wonders if this Hajime Hinata knows about Nagito’s past.

“You look great!” Makoto said, forcing another smile, another crack and split and maybe be passes as happy. Nagito beams and flattens his jumper, his keys jangling, reminding Makoto that he’s leaving for the night and probably won’t be coming back until morning. “By the way, does Hinata know about your past?”

“Yes,” Nagito replied instantly, and Makoto feels his gut drop. “I told him on our first date, and once I’d finished I asked him if he really wanted to get involved with someone who has so much baggage, and do you know he said?” Nagito said eagerly, his eyes alight. Lighter than Makoto has ever seen them.

“No, what?” Makoto said, trying his damn hardest not to collapse.

“He said he doesn’t mind and that he wants to help and understand me,” Nagito said. “He’s the first person to ever want anything to do with me!” _What am I then_? “He said that its my past, a piece of me, and it shaped and created who I am today. And even though I may not like that person, he wants to help me to, because I’m me and from what he can see I’m a good person. I just need the right guidance and people in my life to keep me grounded.” Nagito smiles softly and his eyes seem to be teary- he really does love this Hinata… And if he makes Nagito this happy then… Makoto has to let him go.

“Have a lovely time,” Makoto said, and it prompts Nagito to leave.

“Thank you! Get well soon,” he replied, smiling once more before exiting their flat.

Perhaps Nagito is not Makoto’s soulmate… Even though he feels broken and raw at the moment, the feeling will pass one day… And maybe he’ll find his own _soulmate_.

 

Two years later…

“That’s the last of the boxes,” Makoto said with a huff, placing a box labelled 'Books No. 11’ on to the floor.

“Thank you for helping us Makoto,” Nagito said, placing another box on the floor, this one labelled 'Kitchen Utensils’.

“You’re welcome, what are best friends for?” Makoto said, and Nagito beams at him in response.

“Okay! So the mattress just attacked me, and Hajime was no help!” Kazuichi whined as he enters the room with a large mattress.

“It’s not my problem,” Hajime responded, walking in, holding the other end of the mattress. Makoto smiles in amusement and so does Nagito. _These two_.

“How did the mattress attack you?” Makoto asked Kazuichi, ignoring Nagito and Hajime exchange an intimate moment. _Gross_.

“When we opened the last moving van, it fell out and landed on me!” He screeched, and Makoto notices that his famous black beanie is missing from his head.

“You’re exaggerating a bit,” Hajime countered, his lips no longer on Nagito’s.

“I am not!” Kazuichi screamed, he’s clearly distressed. “And can you two stop playing tonsil hockey for one second? You have all night to do that shit!” Kazuichi exclaimed. Hajime and Nagito break apart from another tongue battle. Nagito smiles sheepishly and Hajime… Well…

He kicks the mattress, promoting it to land against Kazuichi, who did not see this attack coming and falls to the floor crying out 'man down!’. Nagito giggles and squeezes his boyfriends arm- which he has held captive against his chest.

“I better head off,” Makoto said, picking his jacket up from the new kitchen worktop.

“Hot date with the boyfriend?” Kazuichi asked, despite the fact he’s crushed underneath a king sized mattress.

“Is he taking you to another six star restaurant?” Nagito teased, making Makoto blush. Why do people always tease him about these things?

“There isn’t a six star restaurant… Is there?” Makoto asked, suddenly worried. He wouldn’t put it past his boyfriend to take him somewhere like that- which isn’t good because Makoto feels out of place in a three star restaurant!

“I don’t know,” Nagito mused, looking deep in thought. “But I’m sure Togami would find one.”

“He’d have one _made_ if Makoto asked him for it,” Hajime remarked, smiling in amusement. Makoto flushes red again, knowing that that is true. Byakuya really would. “And I don’t blame him. If I had the money I’d buy Nagito an island.”

“Aw, really Hajikins?” Nagito asked, his voice high. Hajime smiles and nuzzles his face against Nagito’s.

“Of course I would my Angel,” he answered, making Nagito giggle. Makoto makes a gagging noise and looks away.

“Ew! Tone it down!” Kazuichi yelled, not even bothering to move from under the mattress.

“Nagito has money,” Makoto commented. “And uses it.” Remembering the time Nagito bought Hajime a star for Christmas.

“Well… He deserves it for putting up with me all the time-”

“Nagito,” Hajime warned, making Nagito stop and smile bashfully. It brings a smile to Makoto’s face seeing that. Hajime really is good for Nagito. He’s kept him in check, made him move on from his past, supported him through everything, and knows and understands him in a way that Makoto never could.

Makoto had always looked in on their relationship with quiet disdain, because of the love he had for his best friend… But after meeting Byakuya, he’s realised that he never really loved Nagito, it was the _idea_ of him he loved… But he’s glad Nagito has Hajime, because he really needs him. And Hajime makes Nagito happy in ways that Makoto never could, and that’s okay.

“Alright guys, I’m off!” Makoto said, making his way out the new house.

“Thanks for your help!” Nagito and Hajime chimed in together. Makoto brushes them off with a smile and heads out, stepping over Kazuichi.

Don't worry, It’s okay, really! Because Byakuya makes Makoto happy in a way that the idea of Nagito never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't great, I know, but I don't like making them too unhappy xD


	40. Love Heart Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having issues with my laptop, so I'm sorry for my lack of updates.
> 
> Seeing as I missed Halloween, even though I planned on making a fic based on the film 'Hocus Pocus', (which I can still do if you would be interested in reading that) have a jealous Hajime, featuring Costa Coffee.

“Dude, seriously, what is wrong?” Souda asked for the fourth time during their journey to Costa coffee. Hajime shrugs his shoulders and scowls harder. Souda asking him every two minutes is just reminding him why he’s so grumpy in the first place.

“Nothing. Stop asking me!” Hajime snapped, making Kuzuryuu snicker.

“I was only asking!” Souda exclaimed. “Your bad mood is sucking the life out of me and everyone you walk past!”

Hajime mumbles something incoherent to even his own ears, and pushes open the door to Costa. The place is quiet, thank god. It’s a 11am on a weekday so it doesn’t surprise him. His college is only around the corner from this place, so he comes here often.

“Morning!” A voice chirped, and Hajime immediately perks up. His back straightening, eyes searching and mouth curving up into a smile.

“Nagito, my angel!” Hajime exclaimed, practically running to the ordering desk. Nagito smiles, looking somewhat confused.

“Morning Haji-” Hajime leans over the counter and kisses him full on the mouth. Nagito makes a surprised moan and grabs Hajime’s arms to stop himself from toppling over.

“I’ve missed you,” Hajime said, pulling away and taking one of Nagito’s hands. His boyfriend smiles, his cheeks a pink hue. “Why do you have to work all day today?” Hajime asked childishly, but will deny he whined.

“So this is why you’ve been so fucking miserable,” Kuzuryuu said, smirking in amusement; joining him at the counter.

“Hajime’s been miserable?” Nagito said questioningly. Hajime shakes his head, his eyes trained on Nagito’s hand; gently running his thumb over his knuckles.

“Yes. Why do you think we’re here?” Souda yelled. Hajime ignores him and looks up, smiling widely at his boyfriend.

“I’ll pick you up after work, yeah?” Hajime said. Nagito nods and withdraws his hand from Hajime’s, making him pout.

“I’ll be finished at around 6pm. So if you still want to spend your time with someone like me then-”

“Nagito,” Hajime warned. “You’re my boyfriend and I love you very much. Of course I want to spend time with you,” Hajime said, playfully poking his cheek. Nagito flushes pink and smiles brightly.

“Okay then…” Nagito said sheepishly. “Do you want your usual?” He asked, nodding his head to the side, indicating to the other people just entering the coffee shop. Hajime immediately try’s to burn the people with his eyes, recognising them as the group that flirts and admires Nagito.

“Don’t start,” Souda groaned. Placing some money onto the counter and walking Hajime away. Hajime thinks that’s probably for the best, he’s not sure he’ll be able to control his violent rage if they get any closer.

Sitting down at a booth, Hajime watches as Nagito smiles and takes the customers orders. He can’t make out what they’re saying, but Nagito turns pink and laughs awkwardly at whatever it is the group have said to him. Hajime feels that burning irritation return.

“Dude,” Souda groaned from beside him. “Komaeda won’t dump you for any of them. He’s been in love with you since primary school for fucks sake!” Hajime knows that’s true: they’ve been together ever since they were 13. Since they were awkward, hormonal and confused 13 year old boys, who didn’t know how to handle a crush.

“It doesn’t make me any less annoyed when I see it,” Hajime said, waving a hand in the direction of the counter, which Nagito is no longer standing at. Instead he’s walking over with our drinks on a tray, and Hajime does his best not to glare as his admirers stare at his ass.

“Thanks Komaeda,” Kuzuryuu said begrudgingly. He’s trying to be nicer to people, bless him.

Nagito places my mug down, and I see he’s made a love heart in the cream, chocolate flakes outlining it. Hajime smiles and feels bad for having to drink it eventually.

“I think Hajime’s turning green,” Souda said. Kuzuryuu snorts into his coffee, and Hajime sighs in exasperation.

“He looks normal to me,” Nagito said innocently, even though he knows exactly what they are talking about; because Nagito is the most intelligent person Hajime has ever met. He has such a beautiful brain.

Nudging Souda to move over, Hajime scoots across the booth, leaving a small space on the end for Nagito to perch on. Well, for Hajime to pull him on.

“Hajime, I’m working,” Nagito exclaimed, as Hajime throws an arm around his waist and pulls him close. “Hajime…”

“Sonia’s making the drinks, you can sit here for a bit,” Hajime responded, gently rubbing at the exposed skin of his boyfriends hip.

“Alright…” Nagito murmured, leaning his head against Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime watches the angry and disappointed faces of his admirers, and smirks. Souda grunts next to Hajime and stands from the booth to take the seat opposite, next to Kuzuryuu.

“Why do I always get kicked outta my seat?” Souda complained, swirling his drink around in its Costa mug. Hajime shrugs his shoulders, Nagito’s head bobbing up, his hair tickling Hajime’s cheek. “You two are sickly sweet and adorable,” Souda said, and even though it was a compliment on their relationship, he still sounded accusing.

“You’re just jealous,” Kuzuryuu commented. Hajime smiles and rests his head against Nagito’s.

“You're right,” Souda declared, resting back in his seat and putting his hands behind his head. “I am jealous. I want something like that-” he nods in Hajime and Nagito’s direction, “You guys just remind me how alone I am.”

“You’ll find someone,” Nagito said, and Hajime nods in agreement.

“Komaeda!” Sonia called. Nagito raises his head and looks over to the counter. Hajime pouts -he admits his pouting- and reluctantly releases his hold around Nagito’s waist.

“I’ll see you later,” Nagito said, turning his head to Hajime, who kisses his mouth and then rubs his nose against his. Nagito giggles and stands up, flattening his apron as he walks over to the counter.

Hajime’s smile fades and he frowns.

“Oh my god,” Souda groaned. Hajime ignores him and looks across to Nagito, seeing him smiling happily. Hajime feels his heart swell with warmth, and finds his smile return. He looks down at his coffee and sees the love heart is miraculously still floating in his coffee. Hajime takes that as a good omen and lifts the mug to his lips.


End file.
